Born To Be Yours
by ComicBookNerdsKickAss
Summary: Twenty Five year old Bass has finally got his soulmate mark! The only problem, it's his best friend's newborn niece. Charloe, No Blackout, Soulmate AU. Super slow burn, M for later chapters.
1. Newborn

Sebastian Monroe shot up in his bed with a startled gasp, his right forearm burning. Throwing the blanket off, he clutched at the spot on his arm and stumbled towards the bathroom to turn the light on in there, rather than wake up his fellow soldiers by turning on the big light. As soon as the light was on, Bass looked down at his arm and nearly jumped out of his skin. Right in the middle of his tattoo, between the M and Monroe was a single name in silver ink.

Charlotte.

The name hits him like a brick. He's twenty-five years old and he finally has a soulmate. That means she's just been born, probably within the last hour or so. His name, in the same loopy script and shimmering silver ink is branded on a baby girl's forearm, probably making her parents wonder who he is and what kind of man their new little baby is going to end up with. Bass leans heavily against the wall and feels a smile tug at his lips. Despite the age difference, the idea that there is finally someone out there that he's meant to be with, gives him hope.

Everyone else in his life has had a soulmate mark for years, even Miles got his nearly a decade ago (Nora, bold blocky script in glittering gold on his left calf just below the knee). The thought of Miles makes him laugh, he can't wait to tell his brother. He's half tempted to wake him now and tell him, but he holds off. Wake up call is less than an hour away, he can let Miles sleep for another hour. Even though he knows that he won't be getting any more sleep himself. He makes his bed and gets himself dressed carefully while he waits, annoyed that his uniform covers the name. He wants to show the world, to let everyone know that he finally has a soulmate.

Less than fifty minutes later Miles and the rest of the base are waking up and Bass barely keeps himself from jumping on his best friend to tell him his news. Instead he waits until they've had coffee and breakfast, but half way through Miles is pulled out by their CO. Bass grumbles under his breath and waits for him to get back, getting more and more antsy. Five minutes later Miles comes back in smiling widely.

"Rachel had the baby Bass! Ben's a dad! Hell, I'm an uncle!" Miles grabs him up in a quick tight embrace, uncaring who's watching. "Ben left a message, I'm going to call him back this afternoon. She's healthy, and perfect apparently. Charlotte Paige Matheson. Hell of a name, right?"

Bass pales as the name leaves his brother's mouth. It can't be! Its just a coincidence! There's no fucking way! Miles notices the look on his face and immediately stops talking.

"Bass? What's wrong?" Rather than answer Bass pulls him out of the mess hall and towards the barracks, wanting privacy.

"Did Ben say what time she was born?" Miles gives him a questioning look but answers somewhere around four in the morning. Bass staggers back and starts pulling at his sleeve until it bunches up just past his tattoo. "Around 4:30 this morning I woke up to a burning in my right arm. When I turned on the light, I found this." He turns his arm over, exposing the silver name that fits perfectly on top of his last name. Miles just stares at the name in stunned silence before raising his eyes to Bass.

"Please fucking tell me this is a joke!" Miles finally yells, gesturing to the silver on his arm. Bass shakes his head and Miles starts pacing. "It could be a coincidence. Ben didn't say she has a mark."

"You know the mark doesn't appear immediately, it takes anywhere from one to three hours to manifest on newborns. Besides what was Ben going to say? 'By the way has your twenty-five year old best friend gotten a soulmate mark yet? Because we think our newborn daughter might be his!' If he did see it, he was probably hoping it was any other Sebastian in the world."

"We need to find out. Today. Now." Miles growls, scrubbing a hand down his face. He isn't mad exactly but what guy wants to find out that his best friend of twenty years and his newborn niece are soulmates. Its fucking weird and Miles would prefer if this is all just a big coincidence but a twisting in his gut tells him it's not.

"We need to find Blanchard, see if he can get us on a video call with Ben today." Bass nodded wordlessly and followed Miles.

They tried to be vague with their CO but eventually he squeezed out the real reason they needed to talk to Ben. Neither man had seen Frank Blanchard laugh like that before, his face going red and his whole body shaking as he tried (unsuccessfully for about five minutes) to get himself under control. Finally they were able to get him to agree to get them some screen time that afternoon. Miles called Ben (who rarely answers his damn phone the first time you call him) and left a message with the time he would be making the video call. After that they went about their day as best they could until it was time, both trying not to think about it but neither able to get it off their mind.

When the time came Bass sat out of view of the camera and let Miles talk to Ben first. It took a few minutes to get connected but then there was the eldest Matheson brother, smiling into the camera with pure happiness radiating out of him.

"Hey Ben! How's my favorite niece?"

"Perfect. She is absolutely, take your breath away, the angels are singing their praises, stunningly perfect." Miles has never seen his brother look like that, not even the day he married Rachel. To Miles it seemed like Ben was more happy and content then he had ever been.

"Well brother, fatherhood agrees with you. I've never seen you look so happy."

"I've never been so happy before Miles. You know I love Rachel but it's like Charlie is my heart. One look at her little face with those big blue eyes and little blonde curls, and I was a goner." Ben's smile is contagious and Miles wishes that he didn't have to bring up the soulmark but it needs to be addressed, still Miles puts it off for a few more moments.

"You guys are going to call her Charlie?"

"Yeah. Charlotte is such a big name for such a little girl, and she looks like a Charlie." Ben shrugs making Miles smile even more.

"Does she have a mark yet? Or is she following the Matheson way and waiting until later in life?" Miles tries for casual but Ben's face immediately goes blank and he studies his brother closely, trying to see what he knows. Something in Miles' face must give it away because all at once Ben sighs and slouches in his seat.

"Inside of her right forearm, towards the middle. Silver script." Ben stares at him silently, almost imploringly for a few seconds before continuing. "Sebastian."

"Fuck!" Miles exclaims, his eyes cutting to Bass next to him and gesturing for him to make himself seen. Bass stands and without a word holds his arm out in front of the small camera. He watches Ben's face pale and then he looks up at him, a silent question in his eyes.

"I don't know what happens next Ben. She's not even a day old and I'm twenty-five fucking years old. The only thing I know is I need to see her. Not just a picture or through a video, I need to see her in person. After that we can all talk, figure it out." Ben nods and looks at the two men on his screen. While he's never been as close to Bass as Miles, Ben does consider him not only a friend but family. He's known him most of his life, since the first time Miles brought him home when they were in kindergarten. He was a scrawny, sarcastic little shit. The perfect friend for his lanky, sarcastic little shit of a brother. And now, twenty years later that scrawny little shit is a grown man and his newborn baby girl's soulmate.

"If the damn Universe or Fate or whatever is so intent on making you an official part of our family, why couldn't you two have just been gay and each other's soulmates?" Ben grumbles. He's not really mad, he's just a little unnerved. "Did it really have to be my daughter? You're too old for her."

"Ben, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Bass. I'm just bitching, while this isn't exactly ideal at least I know you. I know what kind of man you are and I know that in the end, you'll do whatever you can to make sure that Charlie isn't hurt or taken advantage of."

"Of course! She's not just my soulmate Ben. She's your daughter and Miles' niece, I'll always look out for her."

"Well I do have a picture of her with me. Want to see your soulmate?"

Bass nods, eyes wide. "Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

Both Matheson brothers laugh and shake their heads. The whole situation is weird, a little nervousness at seeing your soulmate for the first time (albiet, just a picture through a computer screen) is the most normal thing about all of this. Ben fiddles with his phone for a few minutes before he holds the phone up to the computer screen. Its a decent quality picture and while it doesn't translate well through two screens, two things pop out. Big, vivid blue eyes and dark blonde curls that frame a tiny face are clearly visible.

"Beautiful Ben, she's amazing." Miles says with a smile. When nothing comes from Bass, Miles looks over at him and sees the softest expression he's ever seen on his best friend's face as he gazes at the baby on screen.

"She really is perfect." Bass finally whispers before shaking his head as though he can shake the reaction away.

"So when are you two coming home to meet her?"

"As soon as we can, brother." Miles says, already planning on speaking to Blanchard again today. There are always special allowances made for soulmate issues and this is a whole different kind of soulmate issue.

"Hey Ben, does Rachel know?"

"I think as soon as we saw the name, we both knew it was you. Just a gut feeling. We were both hoping it was someone a little more her age but yeah Bass, she knows. Look guys, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." They say their goodbyes and Ben disconnects, leaving Miles and Bass in awkward silence.

"Only you Bass, this would only happen to you."

"And your niece apparently."

"The next eighteen years are gonna suck." Miles grumbles .

Bass rolls his eyes, "At least your not twenty-five with a new born soulmate. Yours is at least a decade old at this point in our lives."

"Ew my niece is going to be a child bride."

"Go fuck yourself Miles. Nothing is happening there until she's legal."

"Legal legal or soulmate legal?" Miles asks, referring to the law that soulmates are legally allowed to be together at sixteen, even if one of them is over eighteen.

"Legal legal. Eighteen. I'm not messing with a kid."

"Let's see how that works out for you when she's sixteen or seventeen and actively pursuing you because you're her soulmate."

"What teenage girl is going to want some forty something year old? If anything when she's eighteen I'll be the one chasing her, threatening other guys to keep them away."

"I guess we'll see in sixteen years." Bass flips him off and walks out, turning towards Blanchard's office. Miles follows him silently. Frank laughs the whole time they are in his office, even as he promises to get them on leave as soon as possible.

It takes nearly a week before they are knocking on Ben and Rachel's door. Ben answers with a genuine smile on his face, ushering them towards the living room where Rachel sits with Charlie in her arms. Bass hangs back, pushing Miles towards his niece to give himself a moment. He takes a few deep breaths while he watches Miles awkwardly take the impossibly tiny baby in his arms. He's never seen Miles cry but he comes damn close while looking down at his niece.

"You were right Ben. She's absolutely perfect." His voice is rough as he swallows back the tears that threaten to fall. Fuck, who would have thought grumpy ass Miles would be a softie for kids. Miles holds her for a few more minutes, just silently gazing at her.

"You want to hold her Bass?" Ben asks, tearing his eyes away from the touching sight of his brother holding his daughter so reverently. Bass sees Rachel tense but he tries not to let it get to him, this is weird for everyone. Instead he nods and steps forward as Ben takes Charlie from Miles.

She starts to fuss at being passed around but the moment she's in Bass' arms she just stops. Her blue eyes are wide and fixed on him, even though they all know that she can't really see him yet. Bass stares back, a ferociously protective feeling surging through him. In that moment he wants nothing more than to protect her from anything and everything that could do her harm.

The rest of the room falls away as Bass begins to talk softly to Charlie. "Hello Charlotte I'm Sebastian, your soulmate. I know I'm older and things are going to be odd sometimes but I want you to know now, I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure you are safe and happy. From this moment on, you are my number one priority." Bass leans down and presses a soft kiss to her curly head. He continues to rock her in his arms silently until she falls asleep peacefully.

"Bass?" Ben asks a few minutes after Charlie falls asleep. Bass looks up to find Miles and Ben scrubbing at their eyes, and Rachel watching him with tears streaming down her face. It finally registers to Bass that his own face is wet. He's been crying and he didn't even know it. He takes a deep shuddering breath and reluctantly puts Charlie down in the bassinet beside the couch. He watches her for a few more moments, making sure she is content before he faces the three people that have been watching him so intently. Rachel is in the closest spot to Charlie so Bass takes the chair directly across from them, while Ben sits next to Rachel and Miles sits on the small loveseat off to the side.

They all sit in awkward silence for a few beats until Miles sighs and speaks up. "Are we actually going to talk about this or just sit in really uncomfortable silence for the next three days?"

"What are your intentions with Charlie, Bass?" Rachel asks, speaking for the first time since they arrived. Bass frowns at her question but answers her.

"Right now Rachel the only thing I intend to do is make sure she is as safe and happy as possible. What I feel when I look at her or hold her is a need to protect her, and affection."

"Is it sexual?"

"No! Jesus fucking Christ Rachel she's a baby, that's repulsive!"

The tension that had been running through Rachel leaves her all at once and she leans back against the couch. "I had to be sure Bass. I didn't think it was sexual but she's my baby, so I had to be sure. You get it, right?"

Bass is about to tell her to fuck off for even suggesting it but then Charlie makes a little cooing sound from her bassinet and Rachel looks down at her daughter with so much love, that suddenly Bass does get it. He wants to protect Charlie and that is all Rachel wants too, even if she has to protect Charlie from him. "I get it Rach. Look I told Miles this and now I'm telling both of you, nothing is going to happen with Charlie until she's at least eighteen. I won't be that guy that takes advantage of a minor, even if she is my soulmate."

"I do believe that is your intention Bass." Rachel's reply annoys Bass but he lets it go. He doesn't want to fight, especially around Charlie.

"I haven't mentioned this to my family yet. I wasn't sure how this was going to go or how anyone was going to feel. I also didn't want the whole Monroe clan bearing down on you right after you had a baby but I do want to tell them, explain it to them."

"And knowing your mom and sisters they are going to want to see Charlie immediately. Future daughter/sister-in-law that she is." Miles chimes in with a smirk.

"Bass they are more than welcome to visit. Please feel free to extend that invitation to them, I mean we've all been family for years anyway. You and Charlie, well that will just make things official." Ben's voice is full of warmth, as memories of childhood barbeques with both families wash over him.

"Careful Ben, you remember how much Angela and Cynthia loved you. They might move here with that kind of invitation."

"They were children with crushes Miles. The only reason that they liked me was because I was kind to them, unlike you two little shits who tormented them mercilessly."

"Sure Ben, whatever you say.

"Besides haven't they both found their soulmates?" Ben looks to Bass who nods in confirmation. Miles just snickers, remembering when Bass' little sisters would follow Ben around everywhere anytime the Mathesons and Monroes got together. Rachel rolls her eyes at her brother-in-law, he's still such a child sometimes. Charlie isn't even a month old and she's probably more mature. She says as much, making all three men laugh.

Miles and Bass spend the next three days with Ben, Rachel and Charlie before they have to go back.

"I'm getting out Miles, as soon as I can. I want to be around for her. I'm going to have to leave her long before I want to anyway, I'm not going to cut my life any shorter." Bass confesses quietly on the plane.

"I know Bass. We'll finish our tour and get out, figure out what were going to do with our lives along the way."

"We?"

"I've got a soulmate out there somewhere, I want to be around for her too. Plus, it's you and me Bass. Always has been, always will be." Bass nods, feeling better now that he's got Miles on his side.


	2. Three Years Old

"Mommy?" Three year old Charlie looks up from her drawing at her very pregnant mother.

"Yes?" Rachel is distracted, tapping away on her laptop while her son kicks away at her ribs.

"Why do I have Bastian's name on my arm?" Rachel stops what she's doing and turns to give her daughter her full attention as she thinks of the best way to answer her question.

"Well you know that he has your name on his arm too. They are called soulmate marks Charlie. It means that you and Bass are soulmates."

"Soulmates?"

"That means you're very, very special to each other."

"Does it mean that we're going to get married, like you and daddy?" Rachel tries to think of something to say to that before settling on the truth.

"Maybe someday, when you're all grown up. You have to love someone to marry them though."

"I do love Bastian!" Charlie insists and Rachel smiles at her daughter kindly, knowing that Charlie is being honest. Charlie has loved Bass since the first moment she laid eyes on him as a baby. "Do you think Bastian loves me?"

"Oh sweetheart, of course Bass loves you. You are the most important person in his life."

"Do you think he'll want to marry me when I'm a big girl?"

Rachel hesitates for just a moment before answering. "Probably."

"Can I ask him?"

"Sure." Charlie stares at her mother with wide eyes. "Oh, you want to ask him now?" Charlie nods eagerly and Rachel can tell by the tilt of her chin that Charlie isn't going to let this go until she talks to Bass.

"Let me call him." Rachel says, picking up her phone. A few moments later Bass answers.

"Hey Rach. What's up?"

"Charlie has a very important question she wants to ask you."

"Oh? Well put her on, I'm all ears." She hands the phone to Charlie.

"Bastian?"

"Charlotte." Rachel watches Charlie's face light up when Bass says her full name. He's the only one she allows to do that.

"Do you love me?"

"Always." Comes his immediate reply.

"When I'm all growed up, will you want to marry me?"

"Grown up." Charlie pulls at face at her mother's correction but rolls her eyes (just like Miles) and words the question correctly. The exchange gives Bass a few moments to figure out what he's going to say.

"When you're all grown up, if you want to then yes Charlotte, I will marry you."

"Why can't I marry you now?" Bass bites back a laugh at the impatient tone of her voice.

"You have to be at least eighteen to get married."

"I'm three. How much longer?"

"I'm afraid you've still got another fifteen years to go sweetheart."

"But what if you love someone else and marry them before I'm grown up?"

"Impossible. You're my most important love Charlotte."

"Because we're soulmates?"

"Exactly." Charlie is quiet for a time as she thinks over the conversation she had with her mother before and the one she just had with Bass.

"Would you love me even if we weren't soulmates?" Rachel nearly gasps but manages to hold it in, and prays that Bass says the right thing.

"Of course, always." Charlie smiles her megawatt smile, all dimples and shining blue eyes.

"Okay Bastian. I love you too!" She hands the phone back to her mother and goes back to the picture she was coloring, completely satisfied. Rachel stands up and goes into the kitchen.

"Bass?"

"Fuck Rachel, a little warning next time!"

"I'm sorry. I was going to call you first in private and then let Charlie talk to you but, well you know how she is. You did great by the way, she's happy with your answers."

"Good. What brought that on?" Rachel explained the conversation from before she called him. "I thought I was home free after the marriage part and then she threw me a curve ball."

"I think she was worried that you wouldn't love her unless you had to."

"Even if she wasn't my soulmate, I'd be wrapped around her little finger. Just like Miles." Rachel laughs and agrees, knowing how easily her daughter endears herself to people, especially the men in her life.

"Are you still coming this weekend? Five o'clock."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good. She didn't even want to do dance lessons at first but she's been practicing non-stop for weeks to make it perfect for 'Bastian'." Rachel mimics Charlie's name for Bass and he laughs in response. "Oh and Bass, bring flowers. She saw on tv that after a performance, the performers get flowers. Blue ones."

"Blue this month?"

"Like your eyes." Rachel says with a roll of her own blue eyes, trying to keep from laughing when Bass makes a strangled, choking noise.

"My eyes?"

"Oh yeah. 'Bastian has pretty eyes.' That's what she's been saying lately."

"Chicks dig the blue eyes." Rachel can almost feel his ego growing, like the Grinch's heart at the end of the book.

"Chicks?"

"And by that, I mean Charlie."

"Relax Bass, she's three. We don't expect you to live like a monk. Just don't flaunt your 'chicks' in front of my daughter."

"Never Rach."

"Good. We'll see you this weekend. And remember -"

"I know, blue flowers."

"Actually I was going to say don't be late."

"I'm never late, Miles on the other hand was born late. Literally."

"Yeah, yeah. Both of you just need to be there Saturday at five, sober and with blue flowers. Bye."

Saturday night finds a sober Bass pushing an only slightly buzzed Miles ("Its two hours of kids doing ballet Bass, I'm not doing that sober.") through the door of Charlie's dance school. A special ordered bouquet of mixed blue flowers in his free hand ("Blue, every shade of blue." he explained to the florist) and its only 4:55. Not late! He sees Ben and a heavily pregnant Rachel in the front row, two empty seats saved between them. Ben moves to sit next to Rachel, who smiles approvingly at the bouquet in his hand as they approach.

"Those are from both of us." Miles claims as he collapses into the seat furthest from Rachel, not wanting her to know he's been drinking. She nags him more than his own mother ever did.

"Sure they are, drunky." Rachel snips at him.

"Not drunk." At Rachel's raised eyebrow and Ben's questioning look Miles grins. "Just buzzed."

"Well at least he didn't show up completely sloshed like at Charlie's birthday party last year." Ben says causing Rachel's face to pinch in displeasure at the reminder.

"Hey! Charlie had a great birthday, I made sure of it."

"You fell fully clothed in the pool while we sang happy birthday and then proceeded to pretend to be a fountain."

"Charlie thought it was hilarious."

"Yes because she thought you did it on purpose, you lush."

"I've been good since then. I made it through the holidays without getting sloppy drunk." Rachel can't argue with that so she just turns to face the stage, her displeasure at Miles' drinking habits are still clearly etched on the lines of her face.

"I feel like the favorite child." Bass stage whispers to Ben causing him to laugh. Miles rolls his eyes with a grin and even Rachel's lips twitch into a small smile. Then a woman takes the stage, gives a standard welcome/thank you for coming speech and the performances start. An hour in with no Charlie, and Bass is starting to wonder if Miles wasn't right to get tipsy beforehand. He's just considering asking his brother if he's got his flask (which is pretty much a guarantee) when Rachel sits up straighter in her seat.

"Charlie's class is next." She whispers, fumbling with the camera. A moment later eight children come out on stage, each in the same ballerina outfit just in different pastels. Charlie of course is in blue (he'll find out later that she demanded the blue), her long blonde curls pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head. He knows the moment she sees him, her whole face lights up and she sends him her megawatt smile, the one Bass is convinced could end wars. Bass watches her twirl and move around the stage with a smile on his face. She's absolutely adorable. At the end of the performance she looks over her shoulder at him as they exit the stage, sending him another blinding smile.

They just barely make it through the last half an hour with their sanity intact and then have to wait while each class comes out for a final bow before the kids are allowed to go to their families. Charlie barely makes it through their final bow before she's tearing off the stage and jumping into Bass' arms.

"Bastian!"

"Charlotte, you looked beautiful out there." Bass reaches behind his chair and pulls out her flowers. Her little face glows with pleasure. "And these are for the best ballerina in the whole school."

Charlie frowns at him and turns to look at a woman who is clearly her ballet teacher. "Miss Shelley?" Bass grins and shakes his head.

"No silly bird. You." Charlie turns pink as she smiles up at him, one hand clutching the flowers tightly and the other wrapped around his neck, her tiny fingers curling around the curls at the back of his neck. She presses a kiss to his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. After a few more moments Charlie greets the rest of her family, never once does she let go of the flowers.

When she introduces him to her ballet teacher Shelley, the woman smiles and flirts with him. Bass politely and discreetly turns her down, and once she sees the silver ink on his arm Shelley nods once and turns away. In another life he would be all over her, but he won't do that to Charlie. Never to Charlie.

They are in Miles' car afterward, Charlie insisting on riding with Miles and Bass, on their way to get dinner when Charlie speaks up from the backseat.

"Bastian?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to keep doing ballet?"

"You don't like it?"

"Its okay but do I have to do it?"

"Not if you don't want to. Do you want to?" Charlie shrugs but then shakes her head so Bass asks what she wants to do.

"Karate."

"Karate?"

"Yup. I want to be like Xena and Buffy!"

"And who's teaching you about Xena and Buffy?"

"Mommy watches them sometimes now that she's home because the baby is too big but won't come out. Sometimes she lets me watch with her but only when its app-ro-pri-ate." She says the last word carefully to make sure she gets it right and Bass can imagine Rachel correcting her every time she gets it wrong. Rachel loves Charlie but she can be tough on her sometimes.

"Well then I guess well have to look into karate lessons, won't we?" When they bring it up at dinner, both Ben and Rachel are fine with it. In fact if the pleased smile on Rachel's face is any indication she's more than fine with it. Bass would bet money that Rachel started showing Xena and Buffy to Charlie for this reason. Later that night after they've tucked Charlie in for the night Bass brings it up and Rachel explains.

"I'm raising Charlie to be a strong, confident woman and part of that is knowing that she can take care of herself. As a woman, I have to think about the things I do because it might not be safe or the way I dress because it might send the wrong message to the wrong person. I never, ever want my daughter to be scared to walk alone at night. Or to be worried that her dress sends the wrong signal to some pig that doesn't take no for an answer. My daughter will be no one's victim."

"Amen to that sister!" Bass agrees raising his glass in agreement. A few days later Charlie is officially done with ballet and starts doing karate.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! So I'm literally like three, maybe four chapters away from actually finishes writing this story. So I'll be updating once a week to make sure I don't get ahead of myself and leave you guys guys hanging for a long time waiting for an update. I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Five Years Old

Ben and Rachel shoot up in bed at the sound of crying, both immediately thinking its Danny, only to realize it's coming from Charlie's room. A few moments later crying can be heard coming from their youngest child too, most likely in response to his sister's obvious distress. Without speaking Ben goes for Charlie and Rachel goes for Danny. The closer he gets to his daughter's room the more he realizes she's not just crying, she's sobbing. Wailing even, a deep broken sound that seems to be coming from her soul.

"Charlie?" Ben calls as he enters the room.

"Daddy! I need Bastian! Please." Ben's worry doubles, she hasn't called Bass Bastian in over a year. It's been Sebastian since the day Danny was born.

"Charlie honey, you need to calm down. It's really late and Bass is probably asleep. We can call him in the morning."

"No daddy now! I need Bastian _now_!" Charlie shouts at him, sounding even more heart broken. Ben takes careful stock of his daughter, she is genuinely distraught and seems to need to speak to Bass. He doesn't understand it but some instinct is telling him to call Bass.

"Okay. Calm down while I get my phone." Ben leaves the room, listening to Charlie take deep breaths behind him. He finds Bass' name and calls him, hoping to talk to him before Charlie does. It goes to voicemail which considering its after midnight isn't that surprising. Waiting a few moments Ben goes back down the hall to Charlie's room, finding her sitting on her bed. She's clearly still upset but less hysterical. He calls Bass again, frowning when once again it goes to voicemail, Charlie's distress seems to deepen when Bass doesn't answer, so Ben tries to reassure her.

"It's late, he probably didn't hear it. I'll try him again." Ben decides as the phone starts ringing again if Bass doesn't answer he'll call Miles.

"Ben?" He's surprised to hear his brother's voice but he sounds weird, rough.

"Miles?"

"Is Charlie okay?" There's a level of panic in his voice that makes Ben even more uneasy.

"Yeah, she's fine. Well actually she woke up about ten minutes ago really freaked out and demanding to speak to Bass. Put him on so I can get her back to sleep."

"Ben, I can't. Something happened."

"What do you mean?" Ben feels a surge of panic swell in him, the idea of Charlie losing her soulmate at this age is terrifying. He isn't sure she would ever fully recover.

"They're gone Ben, the Monroes. Gail, William, Angela, Cynthia. All of them. Drunk driver." A million memories of the Monroe family flit through his mind before he settles back on the current moment.

"Bass?" He manages to choke out, his eyes cutting to Charlie who's watching him closely. He puts a hand up, silently telling her to stay where she is as he steps out into the hall.

"In shock. Devastated. It's all I can do to hold him together. Ben, what do I do?" He's never felt like Miles needed him more than in that moment.

"Just be there for him, little brother. That's all any of us can do. I'll talk to Charlie, try to explain. You go back to Bass."

"Wait, let me check with him. It might help him to talk to Charlie." Ben listens to a muffled conversation between the two men before Bass' voice, thick with grief comes on.

"Ben?"

"I'm here Bass, I'm here."

"Put her on." He's nearly begging as Ben goes back into Charlie's room and tells her it's Bass before handing her the phone.

"Bastian?"

"Charlotte."

"Are you okay? I woke up and felt..." Ben watches Charlie struggle to find the right word before she settles on one. "sad but I'm not sad and I knew it was you."

"I'm better now. I love you Charlotte, never doubt that."

"I love you too Bastian, forever."

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye." Ben watches Charlie pull the phone away from her ear and just stare down at it before lifting tear filled blue eyes up at him. "Daddy, he's still sad."

Ben pulls Charlie into his arms, holding her close as she starts to cry again. Not the panicked wails from before but quiet, heart broken sobs that shake her whole frame. Nearly an hour later she's finally exhausted herself and is asleep on Ben's chest when Rachel comes in. Quietly he tells her everything, mindful of his sleeping daughter.

"How do we deal with this Ben? She's barely five and she's feeling the grief of a grown man that just lost his whole family."

"We need to be honest with her. We'll explain in the morning why Bass is sad and after that, I guess just be there for both of them. And he didn't lose his whole family, he still has us. I know its not the same but we have to make sure he knows he's not alone." Rachel nodded wordlessly and looked down at her sleeping daughter, wondering how she's going to cope with Bass' grief. Suddenly Rachel has a horrible vision of Charlie holding together a broken Bass, barely keeping him from falling to pieces at the expense of her own sanity. Just as suddenly its gone, and she knows that won't happen. She knows Bass loves Charlie too much to do that to her. And if he can't, well Rachel will protect her child even if its from her soulmate.

"Go to bed Rach, I'm going to stay with Charlie a little longer."

"Okay. Ben, I love you and I love our family and our life together."

"I love you too Rachel, and everything that we share together."

The next morning Ben is up long before anyone else and he let's himself grieve. He knows in the coming months he's going to have to be strong for Bass and Charlie, and probably Miles too. So he gives himself this time to cry, great big sobs that leave him breathless for the people that were always a second family to him and Miles.

Gail who made casserole after casserole when their mother died while Miles was in high school so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking.

William who taught all of them how to drive stick because he thought it was something that everyone should know, just in case.

Cynthia who was a bleeding heart, always looking for the best in people and wanting to help every worthy cause.

Angela who was her sister's opposite in nearly every way, so cynical but at the same time she was always willing to help anyone in need.

He loved them all as individuals but also as a whole. They were instrumental in his upbringing, and in shaping the kind of man he became.

He loves Bass too, his second little brother. And he will take care of him. He will make sure Gail and William's only son is okay. He will give Cynthia and Angela's big brother all the support he needs.

Later. Right now, its Ben's time to grieve.

When Rachel finally comes down after giving him some time to grieve in solitude she doesn't ask what's wrong, she just holds her husband in her arms and lets him cry until the sounds of their children waking up greets them. She watches the way Ben locks away his grief and prepares to face Charlie. She's seen Miles do it, lock his feelings up in the blink of an eye, but never Ben. He's always been so open with whatever he's feeling, so to see him do it now is a clue as to how deep his grief runs.

A few moments later five year old Charlie comes down the stairs. She is exhausted and sad, her eyes still red and puffy from a night of crying. She looks weighed down, as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. Neither Ben or Rachel have ever seen their vivacious daughter so defeated.

"Why is Bastian still _so_ sad?" She asks quietly, barely mustering up the energy to climb into a chair at the table. Ben reaches over and pulls her into his lap. They spend the next hour explaining why Bass is sad and what death means. At one point Rachel goes up stairs to get Danny but Ben stays with Charlie, answering all her questions and letting her cry when she realizes that Angie and Cynie her two future sisters, and Gail and William her future in-laws are not coming back.

* * *

A month passes in misery.

The funeral (that Rachel insists on Charlie staying away from) comes and goes. Bass spends the majority of his time drunk or passed out from being drunk. Rachel keeps Charlie away, she doesn't want her to see Bass like that. Miles stays with Bass whenever he can, only leaving him when he goes to work and once a week to visit Charlie. Charlie spends most of her time trying desperately not to cry, the weight of her own grief plus Bass' is crushing but she just keeps trudging along.

It's late one Thursday night when Miles lets himself into Bass' apartment and he frowns at the lack of noise. Even when Bass is passed out, he snores. Walking through the empty, quiet apartment he finds a letter from the cemetery on the kitchen counter, telling Bass that the headstones have been placed. A sick feeling makes his stomach drop a moment before his phone rings and Ben's name pops up on his screen.

"Ben I can't -"

"Where's Bass? Charlie is freaking out, she keeps saying something is wrong and he's not answering his damn phone."

"Fuck! When did Charlie first feel it?"

"About five minutes ago. Miles what's going on?"

"Later Ben, I promise but I gotta get to Bass now!" Miles is already out of the apartment and tearing down the steps before he hangs up. He peels out of the parking lot and goes racing down the streets towards the cemetery. He blows through red lights and stop signs whenever he can, and a drive that should take twenty minutes takes thirteen. Miles just prays he's on time. Uncaring about laws or rules or anything really except getting to Bass, Miles parks in the damn grass and runs towards the slumped figure in front of four graves.

Miles slows as he gets closer. "Been looking for you." He stops, taking in the mostly empty bottle and the tears that have already been shed. "What are you doing?"

Bass looks at the bottle in his hands and back at the four graves. "Family dinner." He mumbles with a shrug.

"Okay. Come on Bass, let's go." Miles tilts his head towards the car.

"You know I always thought I'd die first." His voice comes out unnervingly calm and Miles takes a seat next to him. "Military man, a couple of tours over seas, and yet here I still am. They go see a fucking Harry Potter movie, one drunk driver later and they're splatters on the pavement." His voice gets progressively more angry as he keeps talking.

"It should have been me!" He screams out before he slumps down again, the anger leaving him quickly. "I got nothing left."

"You got me. We're brothers. You have Charlie, she needs you. Ben, Rachel, even little Danny. We're your family Bass, forever."

"Oh God Charlotte. She deserves better than this, better than me. I'm broken."

"But you're what she got Bass. Don't do this to her. Just give me the gun Bass and let's go home." Slowly Bass lifts his right arm, the loaded gun shining in the headlights from the car as he places it in Miles' hand. The second he let's it go, deep soul wrenching sobs leave his throat. Miles places the gun down on his opposite side and wraps an arm around Bass' shoulders, holding his brother while he cries. They stay there on the ground for a long time, Miles barely holding the broken pieces of Bass together.

Eventually they stagger to the car Miles getting Bass into the passenger seat before he tosses the mostly empty bottle in the trunk and unloads the gun, putting that in the trunk as well. He takes a minute to text Ben, letting him know he found Bass and that they are coming over immediately. He tells him that he doesn't give a shit what Rachel says, Bass needs to see Charlie tonight. Ben just gives him the okay, telling him Charlie hadn't been able to sleep anyway. Miles drives slowly, still shaky from the last hour or so of insanity.

When they get to Ben's house they aren't even completely out of the car when the door flies open and Charlie comes tearing out. Bass catches her, falling to the ground with Charlie in his arms as they both cry. Bass just keeps saying I'm sorry and all Charlie can say is Bastian, over and over again. After a few minutes Miles and Ben help Bass to his feet and lead him inside. He sits on the couch, Charlie curled up in his lap, still sniffling as she slowly stops crying.

Bass doesn't let go of Charlie for a single second.

Miles turns on the tv just to have some background noise before Ben pulls him into the kitchen, gently asking what happened. Miles tells him, his voice breaking as he talks about the cemetery.

"He needs her right now Ben, and I think she needs him too. I know Rachel was worried about Charlie seeing Bass so broken but she's what pulled him back. We can't keep them apart anymore, it didn't do either of them any good."

Ben agrees before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Miles are you okay?"

"There was only one bullet Ben. He was going to do it and I don't know if I could have stopped him without bringing up Charlie." Without another word Ben pulls Miles into a hug, letting his little brother cry and cling to him. For most of their lives Ben has never felt like Miles needed him, not until recently and never more than tonight.

"Come on little brother, you and Bass are staying here tonight. You both need to be around family." Ben leads him back into the living room where they find Bass still cradling a sleeping Charlie in his arms, looking down at her little tear stained face with such naked grief.

"Bass let me put her to bed." Ben whispers and Bass shakes his head.

"I'll do it." Carefully he stands, making sure that he doesn't wake her as he takes the stairs up to her room. He gently lays her on her tiny bed, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders. Once she's settled Bass sits on the floor next to her bed, leaning his head back against the wall. A few minutes later Miles and Ben come into the room.

"Bass the guest room is all set up for you and Miles. Come on, you need to get some rest."

"I'm gonna stay a little longer, just in case she wakes up and needs me." He doesn't see the look his brothers share but a moment later there's a pillow and blanket being set on his lap. When he looks up at them, they both nod in understanding and leave him with Charlie. Its clear he's not going anywhere tonight.

He spends the next three days glued to Charlie, needing to be near her even when she asks questions about his family's deaths. At first Rachel tries to get Miles to take him home but both Matheson brothers put their foot down. Bass and Charlie need each other, end of story. After the first day she stops bringing it up when she sees Charlie smile again, it's the first time since the night Bass' family died.

When Charlie goes back to school that Monday morning Bass drops her off and goes to work. His boss John, a Marine turned bar owner, doesn't offer meaningless condolences. He just asks him what his new schedule will be. Bass gives him Charlie's school hours and they go from there.

"Weekdays only huh? Well I have been meaning to teach one of you boys the books, and Mon-Fri 8:00-2:00 aren't exactly our rush hours. Tell you what son, you come in sober and everyday you're supposed to, the job is still yours. Starting tomorrow." Bass shakes his hand, thanking him profusely and repeatedly. Just before he leaves John calls out to him.

"You gotta a good friend in Matheson. He came in and explained everything, begged me not to replace you and even offered to cover your shifts until you were up to coming back. Of course I wouldn't have replaced you once I knew the circumstances but the thought was still there. You might not think so right now but you are a lucky man." Bass nods, taking the older man's words to heart.

He goes back to his apartment and is surprised to find it clean. He hasn't bothered lately and he knows Miles hasn't either. The only person he knows that would think about it, have access to his apartment, and actually care enough to do it, is Rachel. He sends her a simple thank you text, and she responds by asking if he'll be home for dinner.

Dinner that night is simple and quiet, while Charlie is more back to her old self she still isn't her normal chatter box. It's Rachel that starts the conversation.

"So Bass what are your plans?"

"My plans?"

"Yeah. Miles mentioned to Ben that you went back to work and I seem to remember a few months ago you and Miles were saying that your leases would be up soon. Planning on moving?"

"Uh not really. My place is close to you guys and my job, not mention Miles is just down the hall." Bass is looking at Rachel questioningly.

"Oh, well I was just thinking if your lease is up soon maybe you would want to stay with us for a while. I know Charlie would love to have you closer."

"Stay with you?"

"Bastian is gonna stay?" Charlie and Bass speak at the same time.

"Just a few months, give you both some time to heal." Bass is about to tell her no, that it's okay, when he catches sight of Charlie's hopeful face. She wants him to stay. Glancing back at Rachel she looks pointedly at her daughter and then raises an eyebrow, practically daring him to say no and break her grieving five year old's heart. She knows he won't do that to Charlie. Bass almost smiles, he's clearly just been played.

"Okay." He agrees. He actually does smile when Charlie jumps out of her chair and into his arms, squeezing him as tightly as she can. The rest of dinner is relatively quiet and after Bass has tucked Charlie in he knocks on Ben and Rachel's bedroom door.

"Come in Bass." Ben calls out. They have both clearly been waiting for him and he sits at the small desk in the corner, once he's settled he looks at them expectantly. Rachel starts.

"I was worried that Charlie being around you right now wouldn't be good for her. I was wrong. Charlie needs you, and you need her too. You need all of us Bass. It's not good for you to be alone."

"I wasn't alone." Ben sighs at his reply and scrubs a hand down his face, looking a lot like Miles.

"Miles was running himself into the ground between working, staying with you and coming by to check on Charlie. You need to be with family Bass, and we are your family." He stops and looks at Bass carefully. "And Miles needs to be able to go to work or get some sleep without worrying that you're going to put a gun in your mouth."

"Ben I'm not-"

"Not if you're around Charlie you're not. She is your touchstone, she brings you back and you need that right now. Bass if something happens to you Charlie would be inconsolable, and I'm not sure she would ever be able to heal from that." Bass looks away in shame, feeling like a complete asshole for what he almost put Charlie through. She's going to lose him one day, (with a twenty-five year age gap, it's a given) but now he's determined to make sure that inevitable day is a long, long way off.

"I'm sorry." He whispers looking back at the two understanding people in front of him.

"I know you are, and I know you're hurting Bass but don't forget that you aren't alone. It's not just Charlie and Miles, you have us too."

"I know, I just got lost in my own grief and pain." Ben looks to Rachel and she nods.

"It wasn't just your grief and pain Bass. You know that Charlie could feel your emotions that night. We think that after we explained what happened to your family to Charlie, that the two of you were channeling each other's grief and pain, feeding off each other in sense and magnifying it because you were apart. Now that you are spending time together you both seem better. The pain is more manageable, isn't it?"

"Yes. I hadn't thought of it like that, not the way you're explaining it. I just know I feel better when Charlie is close by."

"It's the soulmark. There's been studies done that prove that when soulmates are going through trauma, being separated makes it worse for both halves and being together heals them. Charlie is literally healing your soul just by being close, and you're doing the same for her."

Bass hesitates before finally asking the question he's been wondering since the morning after that first night. "How has she been?"

"Sad, grieving, missing you. She was devastated when we told her. All she wanted was to see you." Ben answers honestly, and Rachel adds her own words.

"But I kept her away. Even though I've studied the data, I thought it would hurt her more to see you so broken. I was scared for her. I'm sorry Bass."

"Never, _ever_ apologize for trying to protect her. You're her mother, it's your job."

"I feel like I did more harm than good. The two of you could have been helping each other all this time."

"To be honest Rach, I'm glad she didn't see me like that. It's bad enough to know that she had to feel my emotions. I was a fucking wreck. Constantly drunk, going between angry and bitter, and sad and depressed. She didn't need to be exposed to that... look it doesn't matter now. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel and Ben both nod in agreement and Ben stands, clapping Bass on the shoulder. "Go get some sleep. You have to get Charlie to school and yourself to work in morning. Thanks for that by the way, promising Charlie that you're going to take her to and pick her up from school."

"I told her just for a while, a few months. I just want to be around."

"Yeah, good luck getting out of that." Ben pats his back as Bass leaves the room.

For the second time tonight, Bass smiles.

* * *

 **AN: Big thank you to my reviewers! I hope everyone reading liked this latest update.**


	4. Seven Years Old

**AN: I meant to post this yesterday but I worked a 12 hour shift, I was exhausted. So here it is today! Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie covers her ears when three year old Danny lets out an ear piercing scream. She's in the kitchen with her dad working on homework while he cooks, Danny is in the living room with their mom. Ben looks towards the living room as they hear Rachel trying to soothe him but it's not working. Ben is just about to go check on them when Rachel calls out for him. Charlie follows her dad wordlessly.

"It's gone Ben, his soulmark is gone!" Rachel is holding Danny, his shirt discarded on the couch as she runs her hand over his back. Ben steps closer and upon seeing his son's back, clear of the metallic green scrawl that read Connor, he sucks in a breath. With a shaky hand Ben runs his fingers down Danny's back where the name had been just minutes ago.

Charlie looks down at her own arm, tracing the familiar silver Sebastian that's been a part of her since the day she was born. She doesn't know exactly what it means that Danny's soulmark is gone but she has a pretty good guess. The need to talk to Bass, or better yet see Bass hits her hard as she watches her parents try to comfort Danny.

"Mom? Dad?" Both her parents turn to her, looking lost in a way she's never seen them before. Not even when Bass' family died two years prior.

"Charlie go finish your homework. We'll explain everything to you in a while." For the next two hours Ben and Rachel take turns trying to soothe Danny until he eventually exhausts himself and falls into a fitful sleep.

Then they sit Charlie down and confirm what she already guessed, Danny's soulmate has died. That's the only way a soulmark disappears. Charlie doesn't cry, she quietly asks to call Bass, needing to at least speak to him. Rachel makes the excuse that she left her phone upstairs and calls Bass once she's out of earshot.

"Hey Rach."

"Danny's soulmate died, his mark is gone. Charlie is quietly freaking out and needs to speak to you. We'll call you back in a few minutes." She hangs up before he can say anything but she gave him his warning. A few minutes later Charlie has the phone pressed to her ear as she leaves her parents in kitchen, seeking privacy in living room.

"Charlotte."

"Sebastian, Danny's soulmark is gone."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"I just needed to know that you're not gone."

"I'm not going anywhere Charlotte, except to see you. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just you, and strawberry ice cream for Danny."

"Strawberry for Danny and chocolate mint cookie for you."

"I don't need ice cream, just you."

Bass choses to ignore that, she's getting ice cream. "See you fifteen." He's already in his car and pulling out of the driveway when he ends the call. He stops at the corner store closest to their house to grab the ice cream and a few minutes later he's parking in front of the house. He doesn't make it up the porch stairs before Charlie opens the door and throws her arms around his waist. She's not crying but her whole body is shaking as she clings to him. Bass drops the bag of ice cream in favor of lifting Charlie into his arms. As soon as she has her face buried in his shoulder the tears start to fall.

"Shh, I'm here. I've got you." Bass tries to calm her but she just keeps crying, every few minutes she tries to talk but soon dissolves back in wordless crying. He sits on the porch steps for nearly an hour until she's able to calm down and talk to him.

"Danny wouldn't stop crying, even after he fell asleep he just kept sniffling and whining."

"I'm so sorry Danny has to go through this, and I'm sorry it scared you. I'm right here though, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise you won't ever leave me?"

Bass is struck with impulse to promise her just that but he doesn't ever want to lie to Charlie. "Charlotte I'm going to be with you for as long as I can but everyone dies, even me. I can promise to _never_ stop loving you, and to do everything that I can to stay with you as long as possible."

"But I don't ever want to feel the way Danny does now."

"I wish I could guarantee you would never feel that kind of pain in your life, but that's not how life works."

"Can we change the way life works?" Bass feels his heart break and pulls Charlie tighter against his chest, his only goal to offer her whatever comfort he can. "I'm scared that you're going to leave and never come back to me."

"I will always come back to you." They sit in silence for a while longer before they go inside, Bass snagging the bag of melted ice cream on his way in. They don't talk about Danny or anything else they did outside, they just spend the evening together. When its beginning to darken outside Bass pulls Ben aside.

"She's still a little scared and clingy, I was thinking maybe she could spend the night at my place. I already texted Miles and he's cool with her coming over tonight."

"To be honest Bass, I think it's a great idea. It will give her a little break from Danny and give her the comfort that she needs from you. Rachel is staying home with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Thursday, I'll take her to school like normal but let me know how Danny is doing. If he's still really upset, we'll just keep her another night. I can swing by after work and pick up her up."

"If he's still really upset I'll have the babysitter bring Charlie home to get some extra clothes and then she can take Charlie to your place. She can wait there for you with her. If that's okay with you?"

"If you trust this girl with both your kids and in your house, then so do I. Just tell her where the emergency key is." They talk for a few more minutes before Charlie finds them, smiling for the first time since Danny started crying when Bass tells her she is spending the night at his house.

"Will Uncle Miles be home?"

"He's working tonight so you won't see him until tomorrow. We'll make him get up and have breakfast with us."

"Waffles?"

"Of course! What else would we eat for breakfast?"

"Plain or fruity Bass, not chocolate chip." Ben interjects as they start going up the stairs.

"No chocolate chip." Bass agrees, sending Charlie a sly wink. She bites her lip to keep from giggling. They never use chocolate chips only chocolate chunks, which Bass tells Charlie aren't the same thing so when Ben or Rachel ask if she had chocolate chip waffles Charlie can honestly say no. They've been doing it for years now, Charlie is an old pro.

They pack Charlie's little blue (she never quite let go of that favorite color) suitcase and are in Bass' car within fifteen minutes, stopping of course to replace the ice cream that melted all over the porch. They talk a little on the way but they lost the need to fill the silence with each other when Charlie was like three, which is amazing considering she's only seven now. When they get to the house that Bass shares with Miles she quietly puts her suitcase in her room and joins him in the living room. Bass tries to draw her out, get her talking but all she wants is to be close to him.

Eventually he gets her to at least agree to order some pizza, pepperoni with extra cheese, half sausage for him and half pineapple for her. They argue about dessert, Charlie sighting a need for a giant brownie while Bass mentions that they have ice cream in the freezer. Charlie of course wins, after the day she's had she could ask him for just about anything and if he can give it her, he will. Dinner is late (for a school night) and a quiet affair, Bass stops trying get her to talk. He knows that when she needs him, she'll come to him.

"Go to sleep." Bass whispers after tucking Charlie in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She yawns as she burrows deeper into the blankets.

"I love you Sebastian." The words are barely a whisper and just before she falls asleep Bass returns the sentiment, watching as a ghost of a smile flickers across her face before she succumbs to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she is less than happy when Bass wakes her up to get ready for school. "Come on sleeping beauty, if you hurry you can help me make breakfast."

"No breakfast, just sleep."

"You're seven, aren't you still supposed to like school?"

"I'm tired."

"I know but you gotta go to school. You're probably going to come back after school and spend the night again."

"Again?" Charlie perks up at that, her blue eyes peeking at him from under a tangle of honey curls.

"Yes again but only if you get your lazy bones out of bed and get ready for school." He's barely finished speaking when she jumps out of her bed and flies to where her suitcase is. Bass walks out with a grin on his face. He knows she's still worried about Danny and in a way she's grieving the loss of the boy who would have been her brother-in-law but it's nice to see her smile and show her resilience.

He's just finished mixing the waffle batter when Charlie comes bouncing into the kitchen, blonde curls in desperate need of a comb. She climbs up onto the chair he's set up at counter for her and grabs the bag of chocolate chunks, popping a few pieces in her mouth. They work together silently, Charlie adding the chocolate when its time and Bass cooking the waffles. Bass sends her to wake Miles as the last batch cooks, laughing when he hears first Miles' grumbling at being woken up and then Charlie's shrieking laughter most likely caused by Miles tickling her.

She comes racing back into the kitchen with Miles stumbling in after her. They sit at the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen and the dining room, Charlie in the middle. It's a familiar routine for the three of them, it's what they always do when Charlie spends the night. After breakfast Bass wrestles a comb through Charlie's hair, he tries for a braid but only ends up tangling it again so instead he pulls it back into a ponytail. They leave Miles to go back to sleep and Bass drops her off at school before he goes to work.

Later that day Bass gets home to see Miles' car still in the driveway and another car in front of the house that he doesn't recognize but assumes is the new babysitter. He wonders why Miles is still home as he opens the front door only to have Charlie shove him back out and shut the door firmly.

"Woah! Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire." She frowns up at him, tugging him back towards his car.

"I know, its just an expression that means why are you in such a hurry."

"Then why don't you just say why are you in such a hurry?"

"Charlotte, why are you in such a hurry to get me away from _my own house_?"

"Uncle Miles met Nora." Bass stops dead in tracks, pulling Charlie to a stop as well. He looks at the front door and starts walking back but Charlie yanks hard on his arm to get his attention. "Let's go."

"No way, I'm going back to meet his soulmate."

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"They need time."

"They've had all afternoon."

"They need _more_ time." Charlie looks up at him, her blue eyes very serious. "Danny didn't get time with Connor and I've had my whole life with you, give Miles time with Nora." Sometimes even though she's still a child, Charlie is the wisest person he's ever met. Bass nods and lets her drag him back to his car.

"Alright Charlotte, we'll go get dinner but then we're coming home. Also you have some explaining to do." They go to an Italian restaurant close to home because Charlie wants spaghetti. She eats slowly, insisting on getting gelato when they finish dinner even after Bass reminds her that they still have ice cream and half a giant brownie at home.

While they eat Bass gets the whole Nora story out of Charlie. One month ago Ben and Rachel hired her to pick up Charlie from school and Danny from preschool in the afternoons and stay with them until one of their parents got home from work. Apparently all three of them (Ben, Rachel and Charlie) thought she was Miles' soulmate but they weren't sure and didn't want to offend her by asking if she has a soulmark (it's a touchy subject for a lot of people). Rachel had been planning on introducing Miles and Nora but she wanted it to be special and she's been scheming since.

Nearly three hours later they get home, both cars still in exactly the same places as when they left. "Have they had enough time?" He asks and Charlie nods happily as she climbs out of the car. As they walk up the stone path leading to the door she slips her tiny hand into his much larger one.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bass calls out as they step inside. He frowns down at Charlie when she pinches his wrist.

"Be nice." She whispers with narrowed eyes. Bass flashes her his 'lady killer' smile (Miles' words), watching as her blue eyes widen and her cheeks go pink before she looks down. He doesn't normally have to charm Charlie but he feels like tonight he's going to be doing it a lot. He can't possibly let Miles finally meeting his soulmate pass without giving him a hard time, especially after all the shit Miles has given him about Charlie over the past seven years. Tonight is about payback... and getting to know the woman that Miles will be spending the rest of his life with. They go into the living room to find Miles and Nora sitting closely together on the couch, eyes locked.

"Earth to Miles!" Bass says in an exaggerated loud voice, waving his arms in the air. Two sets of brown eyes snap in his direction, Miles sighs because he knows what's coming and Nora blushes at getting caught being so lost in Miles.

"Sebastian!" Charlie scolds him, yanking on his jeans since his hand is out of reach. For the first time in her life, Bass ignores Charlie. He walks further into the room, making a bee line straight to Nora. He sits on the arm of the couch and grins down at the new couple.

"Hi. I'm Bass, Miles' best friend and you're Nora, his seventeen year old soulmate." Bass looks to Miles now. "So Miles, are you gonna wait til she's legal legal or just go for it now since she's soulmate legal?"

"God you're a dick." Miles mutters, mindful of Charlie.

"Two words brother, child bride." Nora's eyes widen as she looks between them.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, allow me to explain. I'm Charlie's soulmate and your guy here, on the day she was born kept making child bride cracks at my expense. For the last seven years I've had to deal with his jokes and trash talk because there's a significant age gap. Now I get a little payback, because even though you're soulmate legal you're still a damn minor."

"Sebastian William Monroe!" Bass snaps his eyes back to the doorway, where Charlie is still standing with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face and one foot tapping impatiently against the floor. She's never looked more like Rachel. Bass flashes her another heart melting smile but it seems to have lost its effectiveness on her. "You're being mean. I told you to be nice."

"I'm just giving Miles a hard time Charlotte, I'm not really being mean."

"It sounds mean. Be. Nice." Nora watches the exchange in amusement. She's heard about Charlie's soulmate situation but seeing the way they interact with each other is kind of adorable.

"Trouble with the little Misses?" Miles mocks and Bass turns a sharp grin to his friend.

"Sebastian." Charlie warns again.

"Why isn't Miles being told to be nice?"

"He's not being mean."

"He's always mean."

"Not to me."

"I'm never mean to you either sweetheart."

Nora watches Charlie soften. "No you aren't but be nicer to them. They aren't like us."

"No one is like you two kid." Miles says with a grin.

Charlie ignores her uncle and stays focused on her soulmate. "Nora is my friend."

Bass lets out a dramatic sigh but he stands up and goes back to Charlie, kneeling at eye level with her. "I'll be nice to your friend."

"And Uncle Miles?"

"I'll be as nice to him as he is to me." Charlie levels him with a stern look before breaking out into a smile. She shakes her head, clearly exasperated with Bass.

Nora leans closer to Miles. "Are they always like that?"

"Yes, it's weird."

"It's adorable."

"And?" Miles prompts.

Nora rolls her eyes. "Okay it's a little weird but mostly adorable."

The four of them spend another hour together, with Miles extracting a promise from Nora as she leaves to come by again the next day. A promise she happily makes.

* * *

 **AN: Big, huge, enormous THANK YOU to everyone that sent me such lovely reviews! It's very much appreciated!**


	5. Twelve Years Old

**AN: Bit of a larger time jump this time but that's the way the story wanted to be written. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel hears the front door slam only to be opened a few minutes later and shut normally. She walks into the living room to see Danny and Nora both looking up the stairs. "Was that Charlie?"

Nora nods. "Yeah she's been grouchy all week but today was the worst. I tried asking her about it before we picked up Danny but she shoved her ear buds in and pretended that I didn't exist. As soon as I parked she was out of the car and tearing into the house."

"I noticed the moodiness too but she's almost twelve so I figured its all a part of the hormones and growing up. I'll try talking to her tonight, if not I'll see if Bass can get her to open up." Nora and Rachel spent a few more minutes talking while Danny spread out his homework on the coffee table.

Charlie stays in her room until dinner, even then she eats quickly and quietly before asking to excused. Rachel let her go back up to her room, deciding it isn't worth Charlie pulling a Miles and completely shutting down, especially since she's hoping to get her daughter to open up. An hour before lights out find Rachel knocking on Charlie's door, waiting as patiently as she can for Charlie to open the door.

Instead she gets a single word snapped at her through the door. "What?"

"Charlie open the door, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. I want to help but I can't if I don't know what the problem is." There's a short pause from the other side of the door before Charlie responds quietly.

"You can't help, just drop it."

Rachel sighs and pulls her phone out of her back pocket. "Okay, if you won't talk to me or Nora, I'm calling Bass."

 _"What?"_ She hasn't even unlocked her screen when the door flies open and Charlie is staring at her with wide, tear filled eyes. "No don't call Sebastian!"

"Okay now I know its serious. You _never_ not want to talk to Bass, especially when you're upset. What's going on Charlie?" Reluctantly, Charlie pushes back the sleeve on her right arm, her soulmark glitters in the low light. Around the edges Rachel can see smudges of makeup, more than likely her own since its a few shades lighter than Charlie's golden skin.

"Did you try to cover up your soulmark?" Charlie nods. "Why?"

Charlie hesitates, tracing the silver letters on her forearm with a sad expression on her face. "The kids at school have been teasing me because Sebastian is so much older. I thought if I covered it they would forget but the makeup keeps coming off and I can't go around with long sleeves all the time especially when it's almost summer."

Rachel studies her daughter openly for a few minutes. "What else? There's something you're not telling me."

"Today Bianca James said that Sebastian was going to die soon and leave me alone." Fresh tears track down Charlie's face, she swipes at them uselessly. "And it's true. He's going to die long before me. I remember how sad Danny was when he lost his soulmate and he was only three. I'm going to feel that one day, times like a hundred."

"Oh honey, Bass does everything he can to make sure that he's as healthy as humanly possible because he wants to be with you for as long as he can. You can't let other people tear you down, you're stronger than this."

"I don't want to be strong, I just want to be _normal_. I want to have a soulmate who isn't a quarter of a century older than me, or at least to not know him until I'm old enough to actually be with him. I want to be able to flirt with boys my own age without looking down at his name and feeling guilty."

Rachel felt her heart break for her daughter. She knows that Charlie loves Bass and to hear her wish that they aren't as connected as they are tells her how hard of a time Charlie is having. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Bass about this?"

Charlie shakes her head. "He can't do anything, and I don't want to hurt him."

"I might be able to help, I'll be back in an hour." Rachel presses a kiss to Charlie's forehead and runs down the stairs without explaining further. Less than hour later Rachel comes home and goes straight up to Charlie's room, a plastic bag in her hand. She sits at the foot of the bed and pulls out what looks like a roll of tan colored tape.

"What's that?" Charlie asks as she picks up the roll.

"Its new Charlie, very new. In fact its not even being sold to the public yet. I know a person in the team that developed it."

"Okay, what does it do?

"Its been developed to cover the soulmark, and it does."

Charlie looks up at her mom in alarm. "Cover it up?"

"Not permanently. You put it on clean, slightly damp skin and it adheres to you, within five minutes it stays there until you scrub it off with soap and warm water. It also blends seamlessly into your skin tone. You could put it on after you shower in the mornings, wear it during school or when you're out with your friends and take it off when at home." Rachel watches her daughter closely as she regards the cover up carefully.

"How about this, why don't you just try it tomorrow and if you don't like it then you never have to use it again?"

"It just covers it up right? I mean it can't like, erase it or severe the bond?"

"Oh no Charlie, it's just like putting makeup on. Temporary."

Charlie stares down at the roll of synthetic fabric for a long time before she nods her head. "Okay, I'll try it."

"Okay." Rachel smiles what she hopes is a reassuring smile and puts her hands on Charlie's shoulders. "I'll come in to help you in the morning."

When Rachel stands to leave Charlie calls out to her. "Yes?" Rachel replies when Charlie doesn't continue and starts to fidget.

"Don't tell Sebastian, or Miles and Nora. I don't even know if I'm going to keep using it and I don't want to hurt him."

"Not a word." Rachel promises before closing the door behind her. She's still worried about Charlie and she's not sure giving her the cover up was the right move but it was the only thing she could think of. She also knows why the girls at school have been teasing Charlie. Jealousy. Charlie is smart as a whip, beautiful, and she can kick ass after nearly nine years of karate. The boys are starting to see that, and it's driving the other girls crazy. Rachel sighs as she goes into her bedroom, preparing herself to tell Ben what's going on with their daughter.

* * *

Charlie looks down at her arm, watching as the cover up blends into her skin nearly seamlessly. The silver script that has been a part of her since the day she was born is completely covered, not a hint shows through. She looks like an unmarked.

Charlie bursts into tears.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?"

"I... It's like he's gone."

"We can take it off if you want." Rachel offers and after a moment Charlie shakes her head.

"No, I _need_ to do this... for at least today. After that, I guess we'll see." Rachel watches her splash cold water on her face in an effort to calm herself down. A few minutes later Charlie is running down the stairs to grab breakfast before Nora picks her up. Rachel is worried, clearly not seeing her soulmark upset Charlie but she's forcing herself to do this. She wonders not for the first time since last night if she should tell Bass but Charlie had been adamant that Bass not know yet.

For the next month Charlie continues to wear the cover up in public. After the first week she stops crying while applying it. No one outside of Charlie, Rachel and Ben know about it and every time the subject of telling Bass comes up Charlie is insistent that she's not ready.

Another month passes and Charlie's twelfth birthday party approaches. Both her parents tell her if she's expecting to wear the cover up at the party she's going to need to warn Bass. Charlie finally agrees to pull him aside before he joins the party and talk to him about it, only after both Ben and Rachel refuse to do it for her. They make a plan to keep him in the house when he gets there so Charlie can come in and explain it to him.

The day of the party Charlie uses the cover up before getting ready, taking extra care that not a single spec of silver is visible. It's a pool party (like every year) but this year Jason is coming. Jason who is a year older and the cutest boy at school. Jason who didn't know she existed until this year. Jason who is unmarked.

For a moment Charlie feels a flicker of guilt about Bass but she pushes that away. He's not an option, not yet anyway and it's not like he doesn't date. He tries to keep it from her but she's overheard the adults in her life talk about it when they think she's not around. If he can go out with other people, so can she. Charlie takes one last look at herself in the mirror, frowning for a moment at her bathing suit. She wanted a two piece but Rachel had put her foot down, saying that so long as they are paying for her clothes they must be either mom or dad approved. With a shrug Charlie bounds down the stairs knowing her friends will be showing up soon.

An hour into the party Miles, Nora, and Bass burst through the back door with shouts of happy birthday and big, wide smiles. Charlie pauses at their sudden appearance but figures that her dad gave in and had that cover up talk with Bass for her so she runs straight into their combined arms, laughing at the Charlie sandwich that they always make of her. She's untangling herself from them when Bass sees it. The smile drops from his face and he grabs her right wrist, studying the seemingly clear skin of her forearm where his name should be. When he raises his eyes to meet hers Charlie sees the question in them. And the hurt. She looks away, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself for hiding her mark.

"What's going on Charlotte?" The strain is clear in his voice, even as he tries to stay calm. Miles and Nora are both staring at her too, waiting for an explanation. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out as she looks everywhere but at Bass. Her eyes land on his soulmark and she's feels tears well up, trying desperately not to let them fall.

"Bass!" Her father's voice has never sounded so welcome to Charlie. Ben yanks Bass into the house who in turn pulls Charlie in with him when he doesn't let go of her wrist. The three of them stumble into the living room with Nora and Miles following, and Rachel coming in from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks as she looks at each of them.

"That's what I would like to know! Where the hell is Charlotte's soulmark?" Rachel finally takes a good look at her daughter, noting the glassy look in her eyes and the way she is shaking. Bass is holding onto her wrist and staring at the spot where the cover up is on her arm.

"Bass calm down!" Ben snaps, pulling Charlie's shaking frame away from her soulmate and into his arms where his little girl begins to cry and apologize to Bass over and over again, which in turn makes Bass soften.

"Charlotte..." Bass sighed, running a hand over his face. He looks to Miles who shrugs helplessly. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Let's all just sit down and talk about this calmly." Rachel says, pointing to the arm chair behind Bass. For his part, whatever anger that had been inflating him dissipated when Charlie started crying. Bass collapses into the chair and looking expectantly between Ben and Rachel. "Okay good. Bass-"

"Mom wait." Charlie whispers, pulling away from the shelter of her father's protective embrace. "I'll do it." She still won't look him in the eye and Bass aches at the distance between them. Rachel studies her daughter for a silent moment before nodding.

"We'll give you some time to talk. Come along." Rachel gestured for the other three people in the room to follow her. No one moved.

"Rachel-"

She interrupts Ben before he can object. "Ben she needs to do this." She ushered the rest of the room out, leaving Bass and Charlie alone. As soon as they're alone Bass takes Ben's spot on the couch next to her and pulls Charlie into a tight hug.

"Talk to me sweetheart." He murmurs into her hair. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out and deal with it but I can't do anything to help unless you talk to me."

"It started at school..." From there Charlie spills everything, keeping her head tucked under his chin so she won't have to look in his eyes as she hurts him. When she was finished he stays silent, processing everything she just shared with him.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He finally asks, making sure to keep his tone soft.

"I didn't want to hurt you or disappoint you."

"The only thing that hurts and disappoints me is that you kept this from me rather than trusting me. Charlotte, I'm here to protect you and if I have to take a step back to do that, I will. You are my number one priority, nothing and no one is more important."

"But-"

"No, no buts. If you need to cover your soulmark to make your life a little easier then do it. All you ever have to do is tell me what you need, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get it." When she doesn't say anything in reply Bass sighs and asks the question that he's pretty sure is on the tip of her tongue. "Do you want me to cover mine too?"

Her sharp intake of breath is all the answer he needs but she starts talking a mile a minute, scrambling to explain. "I don't wear it all the time! Just around people that don't know you or understand... us." She finishes quietly, looking down again. Bass cups her chin and tilts her face up until he catches her eyes.

"Go outside with your friends, I'll be out shortly." He pauses before placing a light kiss to her forehead, a gesture that is achingly familiar between them. A twisting in his gut tells him it'll be a while before he does it again. He lets Charlie go, watching her stand and look towards the door and back at him. "Go Charlotte, I'll be there soon." He tries to smile reassuringly at her and it must be convincing because she turns back to the door and goes outside.

A few moments later Rachel comes back into the living room, studying him closely. "You should have told me Rachel, before today."

"She kept saying she wanted to do it but then would find a reason to back out, and today we meant to grab you before you went outside. I'm sorry you were basically ambushed, it wasn't our intention."

"She wants me to wear it too, when we're in public."

"Its upstairs in the kids' bathroom." Bass follows the directions Rachel must have written down for Charlie once he's in the bathroom, glaring down at the space where her name should be gleaming up at him.

He truly does understand that it must been hard on her but not seeing her name on his skin makes him uneasy. He's heard about people losing their soulmate, he remembers Danny losing his soulmate and even at such a young age he was devastated. Bass never wants to know what that feels like.

He gives himself a few minutes upstairs to pull himself together, not wanting to return to the party with his heart on his sleeve. Once he feels more put together he slowly descends the stairs only to find Miles waiting for him at the bottom.

"You okay brother?"

He shakes his head and let's out a sigh. "Nope but I'm gonna pretend to be for now. It's her birthday, I'll deal with my shit later."

"I'm here Bass, for whatever you need."

"Right now, I just need a fucking drink."

"Then you're in luck! Ben pulled out a bottle of bourbon, it's waiting for you outside."

They go outside, stopping in the doorway to take in the scene. Ben at the grill (the bourbon on the small table next to him), Rachel and Nora on a couple of lounge chairs near the pool, and finally Charlie, her friends and Danny splashing around in the pool. She freezes when she sees them but Bass just smiles and nods, making a beeline for the bottle at Ben's side.

He keeps his distance for the majority of the party, making sure to smile at her from across the yard. After the food and cake when Charlie is about to open presents Bass panics a little because he thinks she might not appreciate his gift, given what they talked about earlier. He tries to get to it before she can but it's small and on the top of the pile so she grabs it first. She rips open the paper and opens the small box, her smile going from wide to shocked in a split second.

A small round pendant with their 'M' is staring up at her.

"M for Matheson." Rachel who had been standing behind Charlie supplies.

Bass goes with it immediately. "Exactly! For Matheson. Miles has it on his left bicep and we've been trying to talk Ben into getting one inked for years."

"And you're a little too young for ink, kid." Miles chimes in, smiling at Charlie. She returns it easily.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she pauses for a moment and meets Bass' eyes. "Bass." She's never used his nickname before, it's been Sebastian since she could talk.

Bass for his part, swallows the lump in his throat and forces both a smile and his next words out. "You're welcome, Charlie." The name feels like acid in his mouth and he sees Charlie smile tightly at him, also unused to her nickname coming from him.

Bass forces himself to stay another hour before taking his leave, he says his goodbyes and tries to ignore the looks of pity from the other adults. Charlie is back in the pool when he approaches.

"Bye birthday girl, enjoy the rest of the party."

"You're leaving? Already?" Normally Bass and Miles stay until everyone else is gone, helping to clean up and of course taking leftovers home.

"Yeah, I work in the morning." It's a lie, the bar won't open until two tomorrow but he needs a reason to get the hell out of there without upsetting the birthday girl. He sends her another smile, trying to make it appear as natural as possible before he turns away. He doesn't look back, just heads straight for the gate leading out of the backyard. He's just about to get into his truck when the gate opens up behind him and Charlie comes hurrying after him, a towel wrapped around her still dripping wet form.

"Hey!" She calls out, bare feet slapping against the concrete sidewalk as she runs towards him.

Bass sighs and clutches his keys in his fist so tightly they bite into his palm. "Go back and enjoy your party. Please."

"Sebastian-"

"No, don't do that. Don't Sebastian me right now. I'm trying to be okay with this after basically being blindsided but you can't just expect me to want to stick around with this crap on our arms and pretend that you're nothing more than my best friend's niece. I need some time. So go back to your party... Charlie."

He doesn't wait to see if she'll listen or if she'll cry again, without looking at her he just gets in his truck and drives away.

He doesn't see her rooted to her spot on the side of the road, tears streaming down her face as she watches him long after his truck is gone from her view.

* * *

 **AN: (Uh oh, we're heading into murky water with these two.) I just wanted to say thank you again to my reviewers for being so kind and generous in their praise. You guys make me want to update faster but I'm trying to pace it out while I finish the last few chapters so I don't leave you hanging for a long stretch of time. Until next time, faithful readers!**


	6. Fourteen Years Old

**AN: I'm so sorry I'm late with the update. I had to work early yesterday (Yay, who doesn't just love an unexpected 12 hour shift?!) and I was exhausted and completely forgot by the time I got home.**

 **Anywho, here's latest (and just plain late) installment!**

* * *

Bass grins at Duncan as they leave the movie theater after just finishing the latest summer block buster action movie. "Not bad, not great either. Pretty much what I expected."

"Mindless action and a paper thin plot? Yeah, exactly what I was expecting too." She replies, returning his grin and hooking her arm through his. Bass opens his mouth to ask her what she's in the mood to eat when a group of laughing teenage girls passing in front of them, heading inside the theater. He glances up and freezes.

There in the middle of the group of girls is Charlie, staring up at him with wide, glassy eyes.

"Charlie." Her name slips out and that seems to break her out of her shock, before he can say anything else she's running inside and away from him, a few tears streaking down her cheeks.

" _Charlie wait!_ " He calls out, untangling his arm from Duncan's and pushing through the rather confused group of girls she was with.

"Bass!" Duncan calls out but he doesn't even spare her a backward glance.

In her entire life Charlie has never seen him with a woman, and he's gone to great lengths to make sure it stays that way. When he does go on dates, he takes them across town to places he knows the Mathesons don't frequent, he checks in with either Ben or Rachel so they know to avoid wherever he is, and he never takes a woman home with him. Fourteen years he's never had to see that look on her face and he's wishing he could have kept up the illusion for the rest of her life.

He pushes open the front doors and looks around wildly for her, only realizing where she is when the same group she arrived with makes a beeline for the women's restroom. He goes straight over, stopping at the bathroom door and fishing out his phone from his pocket. He calls Charlie but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Charlie come out of the bathroom or answer the phone! Something! I need to talk to you!" He knows the message is probably useless but he has to try. He's in the middle of sending the same message in a text when Duncan is suddenly standing in front of him.

"What the hell Bass?"

"Duncan, shit I'm sorry. Now is not a good time for this."

"Now, during our date is not a good time for us to be together?"

"It's an emergency."

"Who is she?"

"Not now Duncan, please just go home. I'll explain later or tomorrow but not now."

"And how am I supposed to get home? You picked me up, remember?" Bass yanks his wallet out of his pocket and pulls out all the cash he has on him, pushing it into Duncan's hand.

"Take a cab, I'll call you tomorrow."

Duncan grips the cash and glares at him. "Who is she?"

"Duncan-"

"Or maybe I should just go in there and find out for myself? Do you think Little Miss Jailbait would be happy to see me?" Bass returns the glare and pushes the sleeve of his shirt up, scrubbing harshly at the spot where Charlie's name is until the cover up starts to come off.

"She's my soulmate and tonight is the first time she's ever seen me with another woman. Now please leave." His voice is tight and Duncan realizes he's angry at her, like it's her fault.

"Hey don't blame me! You're the one that kept the little princess in the dark her whole life and now it's backfiring on you. You know what? I don't need this. Good luck with your little mess and please, lose my number." Duncan turns and leaves before Bass can say anything, not that there's anything to say really. She's not wrong but he just couldn't ever bring himself to bring another woman around Charlie.

With a sigh he sends another text, begging her to talk to him and sits down to wait. While he's waiting he calls Miles and explains.

"Just go in there." His brother urges.

"Miles I'm not going into the women's bathroom to chase after my fourteen year old soulmate who just caught me with another woman. I'll probably end up getting arrested because everyone will think I'm a pedophile or something. Will you just fucking call her? Please?" He hears Miles sigh but he agrees and they hang up. Only a few minutes later he calls right back.

"Okay so here's the deal Charlie isn't answering her phone for anyone but Nora got through to her sister who's with Charlie right now. Through her we were able to get this much. Charlie isn't mad but she needs time to process this and Bass, she wants you to leave."

"What? No fucking way! Not until I talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now, she wants time and space. Just come home Bass, we'll get hammered and you can try again with Charlie tomorrow."

"I can't just leave Miles. She's hurting and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, it's just shitty timing. Charlie and her friends were only out that way because Nora's cousin Yessica lives out there and they're spending the weekend at her house."

"Fourteen years. I kept that side of my life away from her for fourteen years. Even in the last couple of years that we've been keeping a certain distance from each other I've still managed to keep up the appearance."

"Bass brother, Charlie isn't stupid. She's known that you date for a while, it was just a shock to actually see you with someone else. Seriously man, just come home for now because she's not leaving that damn bathroom until you're gone." Bass scrubs a hand down his face and blows out a frustrated breath while he stands up.

"Okay I'm leaving. I don't like this, not even a little bit but I'm going."

"Good, be safe."

"Yeah, see ya in a bit." He hangs up the phone and finds his way to his truck, just sitting in it for a few minutes. Just before he leaves he picks up his phone and sends a text.

 _'Charlotte, I'm leaving like you want me to but I need to say something first. I'm sorry if seeing me tonight hurt you. I've only ever wanted to protect you and make sure that you are as happy as possible. Please call me or text me, or hell email me if that's what you want to do when you're ready to talk. Just know that I'm here for you and I love you, always and without expectation.'_

He doesn't look at his phone to see if she responds until he gets home but she does respond. _'Thank you Sebastian, and I love you too.'_ And a second one. _'I just need time.'_

Bass sighs as he climbs out of his truck, feeling pretty shitty and very low. That night he lets Miles hide his phone (no drunk dialing for him) and drinks himself into oblivion, something he hasn't done since right after his family was killed.

He wakes up the next morning feeling like he got his ass beat, which upon questioning Miles he finds out isn't far from the truth. Apparently at one point he picked a fight with Miles, who wasn't nearly as drunk as himself. Miles let him blow off some steam before he put his drunk ass on the ground. At which point Bass passed out on the floor, the only reason he didn't wake up on the floor is because Nora is kind and made Miles drag his ass to the couch.

He thanks them both before taking his phone back and slouching off to his bedroom to check if Charlie tried to get a hold of him. She did not. While contemplating if he should call her, he hears Nora leave. A few moments later Miles knocks on his door.

"Hey brother. So uh, Nora is going to pick up Charlie."

Bass sits up eagerly. "Is she coming over?"

"No, she just didn't want to be trapped in a car with Rachel, and Nora is her friend. I also think she wanted someone to talk to who kind of understands her... unique situation."

"No offense to Nora but I understand her unique situation."

"No you don't. You are a part of her situation but you don't understand it. You don't know what its like growing up and being in love with your soulmate from the time you're an infant, your soulmate who's a quarter of a century older than you. Neither does Nora but she knows what its like to the younger person in a pair of soulmates."

"She won't really talk to me Miles, not since she was twelve."

"I know it's hard on you Bass but you're an adult, Charlie for all her old soul wisdom is still a kid. She doesn't have any kind of reference to deal with all this drama so she needs time and you need to be the damn adult that you are and give her that time. She'll come around, she always does for you."

"You didn't see her face Miles, she was... shocked is an understatement."

"She's not stupid Bass, she knows you've dated over the years but this is the first time she's had to face it head on and now she needs to process it. Just let her be for a while, eventually she'll come to you when she's ready."

Bass scrubs a hand down his face and nods. "Yeah okay, I can do that."

"Good. In the meantime, feel free to get drunk and take a swing at me, dropping your drunk ass to the ground was kind of fun."

"Fuck off jackass." Miles' laughter followed him out of the room, leaving Bass to continue to brood about Charlie and their situation.

* * *

Nora shoots another sideways glance at Charlie, who other than a tense greeting when she got in the car isn't speaking at all. She wants badly to push Charlie to talk about it but knows the younger girl needs time to work it out on her own. Instead they sit in uncomfortable silence the whole half an hour to the Matheson house. Finally Nora pulls up and parks, resisting the urge to fidget in her seat when Charlie doesn't immediately exit the vehicle but rather sits there staring straight ahead.

"Are you going to Uncle Miles' house after this?"

"Yeah, I came from there actually." That gets Charlie's attention as she turns to look at Nora.

"Sebastian?"

"He's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Charlie- no let me talk!" Nora snaps when Charlie opens her mouth to interrupt her. "You are not fine and neither is he, but you need to figure out what you are feeling and then talk to him because this isn't good for either of you."

"I'm not mad." Charlie blurts out causing Nora to shoot her an unbelieving look. "I'm not... I'm just trying to process seeing it." Nora frowns and wonders out loud what exactly Charlie saw Bass doing with Duncan.

"Oh God no! They were just walking together, arm in arm but I've never seen him with anyone and it felt like he was..." Charlie trails off, unsure how to finish her sentence.

"Cheating?" Nora supplies. Charlie nods reluctantly before she shakes her head.

"That's ridiculous, right? I mean I'm 14, he's 39, and we're not even a couple! He can't cheat on me if we're not a couple."

"Charlie from what I've heard from Miles and your parents, you've loved him since infancy. And yes technically he's not cheating on you but of course seeing him with another woman is going to hurt you. It's not ridiculous or wrong, it's just how you feel."

"After what happened at my twelfth birthday party, I don't have any right to be mad or hurt. I basically kicked him out of my life and asked him to pretend we aren't soulmates. Who knows, maybe this is karma?"

"No sweetheart, this is just the reality of your situation with Bass. He's been dating literally since before you were born and for the last fourteen years he's been really good at hiding that from you. Which I've always thought was a mistake. They had to have known that you might one day find out and rather than be prepared you would be blind sided like you were. None of this is your fault, really its no one's fault. Everyone involved was just trying to do what they thought was best for you."

Charlie takes a few more silent minutes to think about Nora's words before she asks the question she's been wanting to ask since she got in the car.

"Can you take me to see Sebastian?" Nora turns to face Charlie fully.

"You sure?"

Charlie nods. "We need to talk."

"Alright kiddo, call your parents and make sure it's okay." A few minutes later Nora is back on the road, going towards Bass and Miles house. While Charlie was on the phone with her parents Nora had sent Miles a warning text. Their plan was to drop Charlie off and give Bass and Charlie some privacy to talk.

Charlie sat in the parked car for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and exiting the vehicle. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation but it needed to be done. She heard Nora wish her good luck and waved goodbye in reply. She met Miles half way up the walk way, he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be okay, kid?"

"I think so. I've been trying to block him out and now I'm nervous about opening our connection again."

"How about you just start by going in and talking to him first? Leave the door closed or whatever until after you've figured things out, it might make things easier if you're only dealing with your own emotions."

"That's a good plan. How is he?"

"Upset and angry but only at himself. He's also terrified that you're never going to forgive him. So get your scrawny ass in there and put the poor bastard out of his misery so you guys can make up."

"Thank you Uncle Miles."

"Yeah, anytime kid." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and then they separated. Charlie hesitated at the door, fiddling with the door knob before finally opening it and stepping inside. Sebastian was sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for her and looking absolutely miserable. She knows she looks the same. He waits for her to sit down on the other side of the couch.

"Charlotte I'm so sorry. You never should have-"

"Stop. It's okay. I'm not mad."

"It's okay if you are. You have-"

"Absolutely no right to be. I'm a 14 year old girl and you're 39. We aren't a couple and in the last two years I've treated you horribly and we've barely spoken."

"None of that matters. You have every right to feel however you feel."

"I won't lie to you Sebastian. Seeing you on a date with a woman was a shock and yeah, it hurt but I have no claim over you. You're free to do whatever you want."

"I never want to hurt you."

"I know that."

"So now what Charlotte?"

"Now we move forward. You stop trying to hide things like that from me like I'm some delicate flower and we talk about stuff."

"When did you get so wise?"

"One of us has to be and we both know it's not you." Bass lets out a strained laugh before breathing out a sigh of relief. This whole thing went way better than he thought it was going to. He expected more anger and tears, and frankly he thought he was going to have to let her kick his ass to vent her anger. It was not something he was looking forward to.

"So we're okay?"

"We will be." Bass nods, accepting her answer.

"I'm not going to date anymore." He says abruptly.

"What? No Sebastian, live your life."

"What's the point though? I know no matter how much I like a woman it's never going to last. You're my endgame Charlotte."

"It's going to be, at the very least four years until... anything. You can't spend the next four years alone."

"I'm not alone. I have friends and your family, and my job. I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to be miserable."

"Last night and most of today I was miserable but as long as you and I are okay, I'm okay."

"Well if you aren't going to date, neither am I."

"Now that's ridiculous. You're 14, you need figure out stuff and live, and be a teenager."

"I can do all that without dating."

"Charlotte, I don't want you to have regrets. Don't hold back on living your life, be a teenager, date stupid immature boys, and gossip with your friends about it. When it's time for us, we'll both know it but until then I just want you to be happy and safe. Promise me you aren't going to hold yourself back."

Charlie looks at him for a long moment, her eyes intense as they study him before she nods. "I promise. You have to promise too, same thing."

"I promise." Bass says the words but doesn't mean them, not really. He's been dating for nearly 25 years, he knows where his future is and honestly, he's tired of dating.

Charlotte doesn't need to know that though.

* * *

 **AN: Growing pains, eh?**

 **Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, you're generous praise keeps me motivated to finish the last few chapters! Until next time, faithful readers...**


	7. Fifteen Years Old

**AN: Check me out, not being late this week like I have my shit together or something, lol.**

* * *

"We're getting married!" Nora is beaming as she holds up her hand, her engagement ring sparkling on her finger. Miles looks happier than he's ever looked, a small soft smile on his face as he looks at his soulmate and now fiance. Charlie is the first to react, jumping out of her chair with a scream and running to hug Nora and Miles. Everyone else follows suit, hugging the newly engaged couple and wishing them happiness.

"It only took you eight years Miles."

"Seven. We didn't start dating until she was eighteen."

"Either way, congratulations. You've never been happier than you are with Nora, and I know you're only going to get happier as the years pass."

"Thanks Bass. You'll get here too, I promise."

"Tonight is not about me, it's about Nora, and I guess you too but mostly Nora."

"No arguments from me."

"Miles! No wallflowering tonight, get over here. Pictures!" It's Rachel, pointing to where Nora is standing with two glasses of champagne in her hand and a smile on her lips.

"Duty calls brother, and I've never been happier to answer." Miles is across the room in a few long strides, leaving Bass to lean up against the bar by himself.

"Two sodas please." The familiar voice comes from over his shoulder and Bass turns to see Charlie leaning forward rather provocatively as the bartender asks if she wants them in a glass with ice or straight from the can. Bass notes the other man trying desperately to look at her face and not down her dress.

"Glasses please, easy ice." The bartender looks gratefully down behind the bar and Bass decides to take pity on the guy.

"Enjoying yourself?" Charlie's blue eyes cut to him and she smiles, as her eyes hungrily look him over. Bass tries to ignore it but in the last few months Charlie's made no effort hide how attractive she finds him. In fact she seems to enjoy making a show out of eyeing him like a piece of meat. The only saving grace is she doesn't say anything inappropriate to him.

"I am. Leave it to Uncle Miles to propose at his own birthday party. He does know there's still going to be an engagement party right?"

"Oh he knows. Your mom already made that very clear. I think she might even have it planned out already." The bartender slides the drinks across the bar to Charlie and she smiles flirtatiously at him in thanks, throwing in a wink just to watch him squirm.

"Wouldn't surprise me. She's been planning my wedding since I was in the womb." The silence that follows her words is awkward and leaves then both uncomfortable. They've avoided talking about their future for over a year.

"So where's your date?" Charlie asks, trying to change the subject. She makes a little show of looking around them.

"No date tonight, she had to cancel last minute. Something with her family." It's a lie. Bass hasn't gone on a date in over a year. They don't mention that either.

 _"Oh, well I hope everything is okay."_ She's laying on the sarcasm on pretty thick.

"Yeah, me too. What about your date?" Bass shoots back, mimicking her earlier exaggeration of looking around them.

"Restroom." Charlie shrugs indifferently. " _I'm all yours_... for the moment."

"There you are Charlie." They both turn at the sound of her name, as a dark haired boy comes closer to them, smiling at Charlie adoringly. "I went to the table but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was just talking with Bass while I got us drinks. You two haven't been properly introduced, have you?" Charlie slides her arms around the boy's waist. "Jason this is Bass, he's been friends with my Uncle Miles and my dad forever. Bass this is Jason, my _boyfriend_."

"I've seen you around but it's nice to officially meet you, sir." Jason holds out his hand and Bass shakes it as he spots Ben across the room.

"Yeah, you too kid. Look I gotta go talk to Ben about something, so you two have fun."

Charlie smirks at him. " _Oh we will_."

Bass offers them both a tight smile before he's crossing the room quickly and pulling Ben away from the crowd.

"You okay Bass?" Ben asks once they're seated at a small table on the edge of the room.

"Yeah, I just wanted to you talk to about something kind of important."

"Jason is a good kid and he treats Charlie well."

"What? Oh no, not that. I mean, that's good and I'm glad he's good to her but this is about Miles and Nora, and Charlie too. I'm giving Miles and Nora the house as an engagement/wedding gift, but that leaves me kind of without a place to live. I've contacted a realtor about finding me a new place but it's not going to happen right away."

"Bass that's incredibly generous of you but how can you possibly afford this?"

"Both my parents had very good life insurance policies, plus the money from selling their house. Honestly Ben I never have to work again in my life but if I don't work I'll go stir crazy. Also I've kind of been paying a good chunk to the principal every month and the house has been paid off for over a year."

"What? Miles didn't say anything."

"Miles doesn't know yet. I've been putting his mortgage payment away and plan on giving it back to him when I tell him about the house. It can either go to their wedding or just be a nest egg for the future. They get to decide that."

"Holy shit Bass, that changes their entire future."

"That was the plan."

"You're a good man Bass and an even better best friend. I'm glad you're a part of our family." Ben clasps his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Thanks Ben. Now the hard part, do you think I should ask for Charlie's help in finding a house or just get one and hope she likes it in the future? Or maybe I should just rent a place for a while and then look for a house when things settle down?"

"Oh, umm that's hard to say."

"Let's be honest here Ben, if I buy a house now, eventually down the road Charlie is going to end up living there. Do I bring that up now that she's in a relationship for the first time and ask her to think about something that could still be ten years down the road? Or do I just go ahead without her and hope she doesn't hate it? Or do I put off the whole thing?"

"I think you need to sit Charlie down and ask her what she's comfortable with. Maybe she'll want to help look for a house and maybe she won't but you need to talk to her. Wasn't that what you guys decided on last year?" Ben doesn't bring up the part about them getting together in ten years, Bass will be lucky if Charlie waits ten minutes into her eighteenth birthday to make a move.

"Yeah but things have been steady lately and I don't know if this will rock the boat."

"Talk to her Bass." Ben gives him a pat on the back before he stands up to rejoin the party. Bass nods and sighs, well that went exactly as he thought it would.

* * *

Bass looks at the two stunned faces in front of him, he's just finished telling Miles and Nora about gifting them the house, as well as the money he's been putting away, and the money from his parents insurance policies so they don't feel like they are leaving him broke and homeless.

"You can't give us your house!" Nora is the first to find her voice, and she's clearly still in shock.

"It's not just my house though, it's Miles' too, and Nora you've been living here for nearly two years. You redecorated. This is more your place, both of yours, than mine. And besides I want to do this."

"Bass brother, I appreciate it. We both do but this is too much. How could we ever accept this?"

"By just accepting it! Say thank you, hug me, cry if you feel like it's appropriate. Whatever. I've been planning this for over a year and you two aren't ruining it."

"It's too big Bass, too much."

"Too much? Miles you literally stopped me from putting a bullet in my brain, you and your family are all I have in this world. This is just a house, it's all I've got to show you how much you guys mean to me. Just say thank you and take the fucking gift." Both men find it hard to look at each other as they remember that desperate night, so Bass stands and starts pacing. Nora doesn't bother stopping her own tears, Miles told her the story a year into their relationship. She gets to her feet and hugs Bass, holding him tightly. When she's done Miles is there, pulling him into a hug as they blink back tears.

"Thank you brother." Miles finally says as they look at each other.

"You're welcome." Bass returns, a strained smile on his face. Nora decides this calls for a drink and grabs a bottle of bourbon and three glasses from the kitchen.

"To family." Nora says once they all have their glasses and both men echo her sentiment as they toast. They enjoy their drinks with a bit of small talk before Bass brings up his Charlie dilemma.

"I agree with Ben. You just need to sit her down and ask. She's mature enough handle a simple conversation." Nora says, and Miles nods in agreement.

"She's a good kid Bass, and you two agreed to be honest with each other. If she doesn't feel like helping you pick out your future home is something she can do right now, she'll tell you."

"I was really hoping one of you guys would volunteer to bring it up to Charlie for me."

"Ha, yeah that's not going to happen. This is between you and her."

"Fine, fine. I was thinking we could announce it at dinner on Sunday, Ben knows but since I haven't received a fanatical call or text from Rachel I don't think he told her, and neither Charlie or Danny know."

"It's perfect! After the announcement it'll be the perfect way for you to bring up house hunting with Charlie." Nora's smile is nearly blinding as she suggests it and Bass can't honestly see any reason to not tell Charlie considering it'll be the topic of conversation.

"Uhh, yeah I guess it'll be as good a time as any."

"It will be the perfect time." Nora insists. Bass nods and feels like he's being set up but he can't figure out what Nora's motive could be. Nothing bad, he knows that much.

* * *

Bass sighs as Rachel continues to grill him about the house situation. He knows she's just trying to look out for him, since he lost his family she's taken it upon herself to act as a sort of big sister/future mother-in-law, over protective figure. He appreciates it most of the time but it's been nearly thirty minutes since Miles and Nora made the announcement, and Rachel is still trying to make sure he's not going to end up homeless.

"Rach, look I know you're looking out for me but I have everything under control. Or I will after I've talked to Charlie so please, excuse me." He stands and nearly runs to where he saw Charlie disappear around the corner towards the kitchen. She just shutting the refrigerator door, a bottle of water in her hand. She turns and when she sees him she jumps and let's out a short scream, her hands immediately going up into a defensive position.

"Shit fuck Bass! You scared the hell out of me! Make noise!" Bass turns his head away and tries to smother his laughter. He's never heard her curse before, combined with her little scream and jump, it was funny. Something smacks against his chest and Bass sees a bottle of water on the floor in front of him.

"Did you just throw a bottle of water at me?"

"Yes. You scared me and then laughed about it. Jackass." He feels his lips twitch again but suppresses his laughter. She's glaring at him with her arms crossed, Bass just keeps smiling until she cracks, her own smile stretching across her lips.

"Since when do you cuss?" He asks, watching her roll her eyes at the question.

"Since, I don't know. Whenever some jerk decides its funny to scare me. You're lucky you weren't closer or I would have hit you."

" _I'll be sure to count my lucky stars later tonight._ " The sarcasm is clear and it makes Charlie raise any eyebrow at him.

"Did you just come in here to scare me or did you want to get your ass kicked too?"

"Neither actually, scaring you was just a funny accident. I wanted to talk to you about something. Before I tell you what, I want to remind you that you can be honest with me. However you feel is how you feel, you're not going to hurt my feelings or make me mad. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. What's going on?"

"So I'm going to have to find a new place to live, not immediately or anything but I'm going to have to start house hunting soon."

"I kind of figured on that."

"Right. Well I was wondering if you wanted to help." Charlie blinks up at him for a few moments before she speaks.

"You want me to help you find a new house? Why?"

"I just figured eventually, down the road you'll be living there too and thought you might want a say in it." When Charlie just stares at him Bass quickly starts talking again. "Or not. I can find a house on my own. Or I can wait, rent a place for a while, and when you feel like you're ready we can look together. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"You want the two of us to look for our future home together?"

"Look I know the timing isn't great. You just got involved with your first boyfriend and I'm asking you to think about a future that could be-"

"Yes." Charlie cuts off his rambling, taking a step forward. Her abrupt response leaves Bass confused for a moment.

"Yes? Yes, you want to go house hunting with me?"

"Of course. Did you honestly think I wouldn't want to?"

"I really wasn't sure and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Bass watches her chew on her lip for a moment before she takes another step forward, putting herself in his personal space. She looks up at him for a long, quiet moment before she replies.

"Sebastian, I'm going to be eighteen in three years. I plan on starting that future of ours _as soon as possible._ So yes, I would very much like to have a say in our future home."

"As soon as possible?" Bass asks, swallowing the lump in his throat as Charlie grins up at him devilishly. She raises one hand and toys with the buttons on his shirt.

"If it was up to _me_ , I'd have you in a year but I know you're worried about my age."

"In a year you'll still be under age."

"I know you're hung up on that but I'm not. Don't worry I'm not going to try and tempt you, I'll be a good girl... _for now_."

"Charlie." He warns as her fingers slip under his shirt and drum against the bare skin of his chest. He grips her wrist, pulling her hand away from him. "You need to stop. You're way too young for me."

"For now."

"What happened to not tempting me?"

"So you admit I'm tempting."

"You _know_ you're a beautiful girl but you're still a kid. This, you and me, is at least three years away, if not longer."

"If you think I'm going to wait even minute after I'm eighteen to be with you, you are in for a surprise Sebastian Monroe. I've loved you my whole life, and that's not changing. Ever." Bass really looks at her, at the lust and affection in her eyes. She's dead serious.

"Maybe the whole house hunting thing is a bad idea?"

"Oh don't worry, I plan on being on my best behavior. Plus I'm sure my mom will insist on tagging along. If not, I'm sure Nora wouldn't mind being our chaperone to protect your honor." She laughs at the way he glares at her, stepping back and bending over to pick up the bottle of water that she threw at him earlier.

"We're doing this house hunting together Bass, just let me know when and where." Bass watches her leave and shakes his head in exasperation, knowing one thing for certain.

The next three years are going to be hell.

* * *

 **AN: Charlie knows what she wants and she's not bullshiting around! Until next time faithful readers...**


	8. Sixteen Years Old, part 1

**AN: So originally each year was going to be one chapter but as things have progressed I've decided to do the next few years in parts because there are more things happening.**

* * *

Charlie looks at herself in the mirror rather smugly. She has been saving up for this bathing suit for months. A replica of Leia's metal bikini from Star Wars. Its not metal of course, but the material is metallic and it has all the same details. Her body has developed a lot in the last year so Charlie knows she fills it out very nicely.

Her mom wasn't happy about the bikini but Charlie gave a very logic and persuasive argument, citing their own rules against them. In the end neither of her parents could find a logical reason why she couldn't buy it. And logic in a household run by two scientists was the only way to win an argument. With a grin Charlie slips a sundress over the bikini and makes her way downstairs.

"Anything I can help with mom?"

"Go outside and make sure all the tables and chairs are out please. And the table umbrellas!" Rachel hollered the last part to Charlie's retreating back, watching her daughter wave in acknowledgement.

"Smells great dad!" Charlie calls out as she counts the tables and makes sure each table has an umbrella and six chairs. Ben smiles at his oldest child, she's growing up into a beautiful young woman. He knows she's not perfect, no one is but for all her teenage attitude and moodiness, she's as smart as her mother and has Ben's soft heart. She's a genuinely good person.

"What's that smile for?" Charlie asks as she finishes her check of the yard and comes to stand with Ben.

"I'm just so proud of the person you're becoming Charlie. You're strong and believe in yourself. You're kind without being a pushover. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Even if you are stubborn as they come."

"Runs in the family. Both sides." They share a small laugh and Ben can't deny she's right.

"Happy Birthday Charlie!" It's a chorus of teenage girls that break up their quiet moment and then Charlie is being pulled away from Ben as her friends start talking at a mile a minute. Their parents trickle in slowly, greeting Ben as they find places to sit away from the pool. No one wants to get unceremoniously splashed with their phone on them when a group of teenagers decide to canon ball into the pool at the same time. Charlie purposely keeps her sundress on while they eat.

Most of the guests have just finished eating when Miles, Nora, and Bass show up. Miles is, as always, late. Their birthday greeting hasn't changed much since Charlie was a baby. While Nora has naturally became part of the Charlie sandwich they make, this year Bass keeps his distance, letting Miles and Nora do most of the hugging.

"You feeling more grown up kiddo?" Miles asks as he throws his arm over her shoulders and heads towards the food, Nora and Bass following after them.

"Oh yeah, I'm practically an adult. Much too old to have people still call me kid or kiddo."

"Sorry kid, this a sixteen year old habit. You're stuck with it."

"Fine, fine. Go eat, I'm getting in the pool." Miles gives her a squeeze and lets her go, turning to ask Nora if she's hungry but his fiancee has already hooked her arm through Charlie's and is walking with his niece towards the pool.

"Did you really get it?" Nora asks with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Of course. Did you doubt me?"

"I doubted Rachel saying yes."

"I told you Nora, logical arguments. I went over every argument she might possibly bring up and had a counter point."

"How long did it take her to give in?"

"Three hours, including time to 'think things over' and I could tell she wasn't happy about it but she hates pulling the parent 'because I said so' card because grandma and grandpa did that to her when she was growing up, up until she was out of the house. What I can't believe is that you didn't tell your fiancee!"

"Look I know _technically_ I'm going to be your Aunt but we're friends first, and friends don't snitch on friends. Even if said friend is purposefully trying to mess with her other friend's head."

"Maybe his head _needs_ to be messed with. He's the one that started making drastic moves, he made sure we haven't been alone together at all for a year now."

"You're underage, he's being cautious."

"I'm not underage for him anymore."

"You know he's not comfortable with it Charlie."

"I do know that, which is why I'm not making a real move yet. Of course once I'm eighteen, I'm done waiting. So I need to start helping him get comfortable seeing me in a new light now."

"Just be careful."

"Nora do you remember that year you had to wait for Miles? Yeah you guys talked and saw each other in group situations but he was very cautious about starting anything with you until you turned eighteen. You told me that it was hard to wait and respect his choice because you fell for him almost immediately. I've waited for sixteen years. I've loved Sebastian since the moment I laid eyes on him as a baby. I've had romantic feelings for him since I was thirteen years old but I couldn't do anything about it. Now I can. I can show him that I'm not a little girl anymore. I can make sure he knows that I want him. Everything else is up to him."

"Well girl, now's your chance. He and Miles just sat down to eat, facing the pool." Charlie's devious grin makes Nora laugh and without further ado, Charlie pulls the sundress up and over her head, making a show of shaking her hair out. A few playful wolf whistles and cat calls from her girl friends make her laugh but the sound of Miles bellowing across the yard wipes her amusement clean off. He's across the grass in seconds, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the house.

"No! Absolutely not Charlie! You get your ass up those stairs and put on something that actually covers you!"

"No." Charlie yanks her arm out of his grip and crosses her arms over her chest.

"No? Did you just tell me no? You know what, kid? Fine. Rachel? Ben?" Miles turns towards her parents and finds them both shaking their head at him. When they don't back him up he blows up at them too.

"Are you kidding me right now? Be parents!" Rachel raises an eyebrow at him.

"Miles we have a rule in our house, if we buy it, it has to be parent approved. Well Charlie's been saving her money a little bit at a time since Christmas. Her money, her choice. Am I happy about it? No. I would much rather her be in a one piece but Ben and I made the rules, we'd be hypocrites not to follow them."

"Seriously? She's only sixteen! That's not an appropriate swimsuit!"

"If she were any other sixteen year old girl you wouldn't bat an eyelash at it."

"Well she's not any other sixteen year old girl! She's my only niece and I don't approve."

"Oh my God Uncle Miles! It's just a swimsuit, you're being over dramatic. It covers everything."

"Barely."

"I'm as covered as any other girl here. You're just pissy because you don't like the reminder that I'm not a child anymore!"

"Is that what this about? Making a certain person see you in a different light?"

"It's about me! I saw this online and I loved it. So I saved my money for months and then I bought it. It makes me feel beautiful and yes, it makes me feel sexy. If you can't handle it, then maybe you should leave!"

"Maybe I should." Miles growls back before storming in the house, curses floating out behind him. Silence settles over the party and when Charlie turns around everyone is staring wide eyed at her. Embarrassed that everyone saw that, Charlie finds her eyes filling up with tears. Before they can fall she flees into the house, running up the stairs and locking herself in her room. The sound of 80s rock comes blasting out of her speaker a few moments later.

Ben and Rachel sigh at the sound of Charlie shutting out the rest of the world. From the living room stereo system Miles can be heard blaring the same music.

"How did we end up with a mini Miles?" Rachel asks, trying to figure out how they are going to get the two most stubborn, pig headed people they know to stop brooding and talk.

Ben shrugs in response. "Beats me. You want her or him?"

"Actually, I've got him." Nora says as she slips past them and heads inside with a tight smile on her face.

"And I've got her." Bass says, looking like a man about to face a firing squad.

"Bass you don't have to."

"Yeah I do Ben. Call it practice for the future." Bass says as he walks into the house. He sees Nora and Miles sitting on the couch, talking heatedly. Nora is no doubt reading him the riot act for being such an ass and embarrassing Charlie. If only he could trade places with her. He knows what he would say to Miles, he's still trying to figure out what he's going to say to Charlie even as he knocks on her door. She doesn't answer which isn't surprising, the music is so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't hear her own thoughts over this.

"Charlie! Open up!" He bangs on the door harder and then waits. Nothing. Great, he's going to have to pick the damn lock and that's just going to make her angrier. Bass pulls out his wallet and yanks out his credit card. It takes him a few moments but eventually the door springs open.

Charlie is blessedly wrapped in a blanket like a burrito, face in a pillow as she cries. Bass reaches for the volume control on her speaker and turns the music down but not off. He wants to give them some privacy for this conversation. Charlie's head whips up and around, her eyes shooting daggers at him but once she sees that it's him and not her parents or Miles, she looks confused.

"Hey." Bass tries to not be awkward but since that night nearly a year ago when she made her intentions for him very clear, he's admittedly kept his distance. The confusion on her face morphs into suspicion.

"What do you want?" She sits up, holding the edges of the blanket around herself like a protective shield.

"To talk."

"Is my mom waiting around the corner so we're not alone? Or my dad? Danny? Oh maybe it's Miles and you're both going yell at me, and tell me I look like a slut!"

"There's no one up here but you and me. And Miles did not tell you you look like a slut."

"He might as well have." He watches her try to hold back a fresh bout of tears but they escape anyway and she turns away from him. "Just leave me alone, you're good at that."

Her words hit below the belt but Bass knows he deserves them. When they went house hunting he had just about the whole family go with them and made sure there was at least one person in the room with them at all times. He also talked to Charlie through other people a lot, avoiding addressing her directly whenever he could. After they picked a house it got even worse, he stopped communicating with her at all. No calls or texts to check in like they used to and if she tried to initiate contact he was very short with her, if he answered at all. At family dinners he was very careful to not join in conversations that she was a part of. It's no wonder she's trying to get his attention in extreme ways.

"Look Charlie, I know I've been an asshole. I know that, okay? But right now in this moment, I'm trying to be better. So talk to me." She keeps her face turned away and refuses to speak, giving Bass a small taste of his own medicine.

"Alright, I'll talk. I've been the world's biggest dick lately because you terrify me Charlie. You're not docile or passive, you know what you want and you go get it. I was worried that even though you said you weren't going to try anything, you might change your mind. So my brilliant solution was distance. I fucked up and treated you unfairly. I'm sorry."

"Distance? You think that was distance? You cut me out of your life almost completely! If it's wasn't for family dinners I wouldn't have seen you at all. So take your apology and shove it!"

"Come on Charlie, I'm trying here."

"Too little, too late."

"It's never too late. Just talk to me. Please Charlotte?"

"Oh no, you don't get to 'Charlotte' me now! You've ignored me for a year and today you just stood there like a lump while Miles embarrassed me in front of basically everyone I know! Just go Bass."

"No. This whole thing happened because I wasn't around and you were trying to get my attention. Well now you have it. So I'm not going anywhere until we hash this out and neither are you, even if it takes days."

"Well then get comfortable on the floor jackass!" Bass shrugs at her words and sits on the floor, leaning against the closed door.

"I'm a Marine, I can get comfortable anywhere." Charlie opens her mouth to yell at him but nothing comes out. She has absolutely no response for that. Without anything else to say she turns her face away from him again and proceeds to pull her phone out from under the blanket wrapped around her.

Twenty minutes pass with Bass sitting on the floor, staring at her while she ignores him completely. She won't even look at him. He knows they aren't going to get anywhere like this so he decides to start talking again.

"I let Nora decorate the house. I figured if there's anything you don't like you can always change it later but I was sick of her complaining that my place didn't look like a home." Nothing from Charlie.

"John's been talking about retiring and selling the bar, dropping a lot of hints that he wants me to buy it. Well by hints I mean flat out telling me he'd rather sell it to me than anyone else. I'm seriously considering it. Miles and Nora think I should go for it. Ben and Rachel too. What do you think?" She doesn't even shrug just keeps her eyes on her phone.

 _'Ok then, time for drastic measures.'_ Bass thinks as he stands up. He sees the little smirk cross Charlie's face and lets his own grin break out. She thinks he's giving up and she won. She's in for a shock. Without a word he walks straight towards her, plucks the phone from her hand and shoves it in his back pocket. Oh, if looks could kill he'd be dead, resurrected and then dead again by the power of the glare she's sending him.

"Give me my phone." God she really is a mini Miles.

"Talk to me."

"No."

"Ditto." He watches her take a deep breath in through her nose and blow it out of her mouth. She does this twice more before looking up at him through narrowed eyes. Oh, she's pissed. She's trying to reign in her temper but Bass can see the effort its taking.

"I'm going to ask nicely, just once. Will you please give my phone back?"

"Are you going to stop ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you right now."

"And after I give you the phone?"

"I'm going to continue texting my friends, apologizing for the fact that my parents sent everyone home early because Miles ruined the whole damn party by having a bitch fit."

"Aww hell Charlie, I'm sorry about your party. You know Miles didn't mean to fuck it up. He still sees you as a little girl, he loves like you were his own daughter."

"Funny that my _actual_ father didn't ruin everything."

"Oh come on! Ben had like what, a month to get used the idea of you in that swimsuit? Miles was blindsided."

"So were you but I didn't see you screaming at me and dragging me around the yard."

"You think I didn't want to? I don't want _anyone_ to see that much of you."

"Including yourself?"

"Let's not go there Charlie, not now."

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Not about... _that_. I just wanted to help you calm down, see if we could reach a sort of peace. Talk about our issues."

"Okay fine. My issue is, I want you but you don't want me. I tried dating, I was with Jason for a year. We broke up because he wanted to have sex but I just couldn't. I don't want to be with anyone but you." Bass blinks at her for a few seconds until all her words registered and then he scowled.

"Wait just a damn minute! Jason broke up with you because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Bass is ready to kill that kid.

"No I broke up with him because every time he kissed me or touched me, I had to close my eyes and pretend it was _you_ just to keep from pushing him away. That's not fair to him, he's a good guy and he deserves better. He deserves someone that only wants him."

"Oh."

"Oh? OH!? I tell you I didn't fuck my boyfriend of a year because I want it to be you inside me and all you have to say is 'Oh.'"

"I... I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to say that!"

"Well do you want me too?"

"Charlie I can't. You're sixteen years old!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Stop. Stop with the Matheson attitude, it hasn't fooled me for years. I know that you know I'm not going to sleep with you or date you or anything like that for at least another two years. So what did you think you were going achieve with all this?"

"I... I just wanted you to _see_ me." Her voice is quiet and unsure.

"I do see you."

"No you don't. You see the little girl I was, the child that you have to protect. You don't see me though, not the me I am now." Bass looks at her for a long time, swallowing roughly as he considers the words he's about to say. He hasn't actually voiced these thoughts out loud, hell he's barely let them form in his mind before he tries to shove them down and deny them to himself. He kneels down in front of her so they're eye level and makes sure she's looking at him before he speaks.

"I do see you Charlotte, I see you very clearly. If the problem here was that I couldn't see just how devastatingly gorgeous you are, there would be no problem. The problem is that I do notice you, I notice everything about you... too much about you. And I shouldn't." Her breathing became ragged but her words when she speaks are soft.

"I'm your soulmate, it's okay."

"No it's not. A week ago you were _fifteen_. I should not have been noticing a young, teenage girl. It's wrong."

"It doesn't feel wrong to me."

"If I were any other man thinking about a fifteen year old girl I'd be labeled a pervert."

"But you're not just any other man and I'm not just any other girl. Our circumstances are different. We aren't wrong."

"I know that. Logically I do know that but there isn't anything logical about our situation. Regardless of our status as soulmates, I should not be noticing you in this way."

"You've noticed I'm hot, so what? It's just a body."

"It's not just a body. It's your body. It's you Charlie. I made a promise sixteen years ago to protect you and I have to make sure I keep that promise."

"If I'm remembering the story correctly you also promised to make sure I was happy, well I'm not happy. I'm pretty fucking miserable actually. So what about that promise?" Bass sits back on his heels and looks up at her with exasperation. Of course she would bring that up.

"Charlie I do want you to be happy. I want that more than anything but what you want I can't give you right now."

" _You don't get it!_ I would settle for you just talking to me like a normal person. You're always so careful with me, like I'm going to break. I'm not a fucking porcelain doll!"

"Trust me, I know you're not some fragile damsel in distress but you are still so young, of course I'm careful with you."

"I don't need your damn _caution_ , I need... I just need you. In whatever way you can give me right now."

"And what if I can't give you any part of me for another two years? What if it's too hard?"

"Then you're a coward, and I'm not sure I could ever be with a coward. Soulmate or not."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, actually. I love you, okay. I love you so much it makes my insides ache but I am not some doormat that you can just ignore and come back to anytime you see fit. If you cut me out of your life like that again, and I'm done."

"Charlotte..." Bass doesn't know what else to say. She's not wrong, he's been supremely unfair to her and she doesn't deserve this. If this were some other guy treating her this way, soulmate or no, Bass would beat the shit out of the guy. Miles wouldn't hesitate to help.

"You should go. You have stuff to figure out."

"No you're right, I have been a coward. You are incredible Charlie. You're not only beautiful but you're smart and tough, and you have an amazing heart. I mean, even if some jackass doesn't deserve it you give second chances. What I'm trying to say is, I'm willing to try being friends. _Just friends_ for now. We get to know each other again. Build something new."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. You're not the only one that's been miserable for the last year, it wasn't easy putting a wall between us like that. I'm ready to start fresh, if you are?"

"Yeah, okay. I can do a fresh start." Bass lets out a sigh of relief and finally stands up, biting back a groan as his knees protest the position he had them in. He takes a step back when Charlie moves to stand as well, raising her arms over her head to stretch, the blanket clutched in her hands rising around her like a cape. He knows it's not an intentional move to show off her body but damn if it doesn't.

"Okay. Good. Just try not to... flaunt yourself, please."

"Geez Bass, it's just a bikini." She drops the blanket with those words and shrugs.

"No it's not and you know it." He gives her a knowing look. A year or so ago Miles had made a comment about Leia's metal bikini being most guys ultimate fantasy, and Bass had been quick to agree. Neither of them were aware that Charlie had just come back into the room until Rachel had smacked Miles upside the head. They turned to see Charlie staring at Bass curiously. She didn't say anything just smiled secretly and took a seat next to Nora, both of them whispering and giggling. That same secretive smile crosses her face now, looking entirely too seductive. Bass is decidedly not comfortable with it.

"It could be worse." She says lightly.

Bass snorts. "Oh yeah, how?"

"I could be naked." She reaches behind her back near the ties of her top but before she can blink, Bass is directly in front of her. He's got both her wrists in a firm grip, pinned to her lower back. The hold presses their bodies together tightly.

"Don't Charlotte." The words are practically growled out. Charlie opens her mouth but nothing comes out the first time so she swallows the nervous yet excited lump in her throat and tries again.

This time her voice works. "I was joking."

His eyes flit down to her mouth before returning to her own blue eyes, pupils blown wide. Charlie feels like she can barely breathe. (Also she finally understands what sexual tension really means.)

"Sebastian?" Her voice is low and husky. Once again Bass' eyes drop to her mouth, they track her tongue as it slips out to moisten her lips. Charlie feels the way his hands tighten on her wrists, bringing her body even closer to his. The only thought racing through her mind is to get closer, closer, closer! Just as she about to rise up on her toes a loud knock sounds at her door. The sound breaks Bass out of whatever trance he was in and jerks away from Charlie like her skin burns.

"Fuck." The word comes out in a strangled groan and when he looks at her, the heat in his eyes is still there. "That should not have... don't do that again."

"I won't. Promise. Fresh start."

"Right. Fresh start." He turns his face away and while his back is to her Charlie takes a moment to grab another sundress out of her closet and slip it on.

"Two more years." She hears him murmur under his breath.

"Charlie!" Miles' voice makes them both jump and then he's pounding on the door again. "Come on kid, open up! We need to talk this shit out, or you can just hit me if you want." Nora's voice is slightly drown out by the music still playing but soon the two can be heard arguing outside the door.

"I should talk to him." Charlie points at the door awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just go downstairs and... do stuff."

"Right stuff."

"Stuff yeah." They just stare at each other for another drawn out moment.

"Charlotte Paige Matheson don't make me break down this stupid door cause then I'll just have to fix it after we talk!"

"Okay jackass! Give her a damn minute!" Bass yells back at Miles. Silence comes from the other side of the door and Bass takes the few steps towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Bass turns back at Charlie's words only to find her unusually close. He feels her hand slide around his waist, down to his ass and Bass' eyes widen in shock. He's about to shove her away (or possibly pull her closer, to be honest he's not 100% sure) when her hand comes up between them, her phone held up triumphantly.

"My phone." She takes a few steps back and puts distance between them, her cocky smirk in place. "Fresh start officially starts now."

Bass sends her a glare and shakes his head. "Brat."

Charlie goes to respond but snaps her mouth shut. Fresh start. No more teasing and flaunting. Fresh fucking start. She repeats those words in her mind and watches Bass open the door, Miles on the other side.

"She is all yours brother. Good luck." Bass pats him on the back and heads towards the stairs. He really needs a drink.

"Charlie, kid I'm so sorry. I overreacted and was a complete asshole."

"Uncle Miles stop. It's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore, Bass and I talked. You were right, I was trying to get his attention and I went about it in a bad way. I'm sorry too."

"You're sorry too? So we're not going to fight more?"

"Only if you want to."

"I don't."

"Me neither." The pair stand in awkward silence for a minute until Miles breaks it.

"So this is actually the first time we've had a fight. Do we hug? Fist bump? I'm not really sure how this goes."

"I think a hug would be just fine Uncle Miles." All tension leaves Miles at once as he pulls her into a tight hug.

"So you and Bass talked huh? How did that go?"

"About as well as you would expect, at first. And then I dropped the Matheson attitude and we were honest with each other. We decided that we need to let go of the past and start fresh. It's not going to be perfect or anything, but it'll be better than it has been."

"And no more of this behavior?"

"No more of this behavior. I'm going to be good and Bass isn't going to be an asshole."

"That's a stretch, Bass is always an asshole."

"Well he's not going to be an asshole to me."

"Good, I'm glad kiddo. You were both miserable and frankly, real downers to be around for a while there."

"Trust me, I know."

"Oh, oh! Did you hit him?"

"Almost, when he took my phone because I was ignoring him. And why do you always think I'm going to hit someone?" Miles laughs, and ruffles Charlie's hair.

"You have my temper kid."

"I also have thirteen years of karate training. I've learned self-control." She replies dryly. Miles grins and throws an arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, let's see how much cake and ice cream we can eat until we get sick while your mom yells at me." Charlie let out a laugh and allows Miles to lead her toward the stairs. "I'm going to wind up paying for another party, aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah. No question. That'll be the only way to get mom off your back after that whole 'be parents' crack."

"I'm surprised she didn't just kill me right then."

"Witnesses."

"Ah yes, of course." They find Ben, Rachel, Danny, Nora, and Bass all talking in the living room. Rachel glares at Miles and he sighs.

"Cake and ice cream?" Charlie whispers.

"So much cake and ice cream. So much." Miles confirms as they start walking towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going Miles Matheson? We need to talk!" Rachel hollers after them. The only reply she gets is matching cackles of laughter from the kitchen.

* * *

 **AN: Drama! So much drama! (There was also cake and ice cream!) More drama to come because well, there's a need for it! Until next time faithful readers!**


	9. Sixteen Years Old, part 2

**AN: I meant to post this yesterday but real life decided I shouldn't have any time until today so here it is today. Anyway... So**

 **So originally year sixteen didn't have a part 2 but I felt like I needed something between 16 and 17, and I also just really wanted to have Miles and Nora's wedding be a background for Charlie and Bass to continue connecting. Anywho, here it is.**

* * *

"Co-Best Men?" Bass asks looking between Miles and Ben.

"Yeah, you're both my brothers. It works out for Nora too, she's asking Charlie and her sister Maria to be Co-Maids of Honor."

"I would be honored Miles, truly." Ben replies.

"Yeah, me too brother." Bass adds.

"Thank you, both of you."

* * *

"Of course I'll be your Co-Maid of Honor!" Charlie exclaims, running forward to hug Nora and Maria, who also already agreed.

"Thank you!" Nora laughs at Charlie's excitement.

"You know what this means right?" Charlie asks with a grin and Nora shakes her head.

"Dress shopping!" Maria replies and Nora watches with a smile on her face as the two of them pull out their phones and start looking up different styles of dresses. It's not long before they have her sitting between them, going through every style of dress they can find.

* * *

After that, the final wedding plans fall into place fairly quickly and just six months later Miles is standing at the alter, nervous and excited and anxious while he waits for the wedding ceremony to begin. Music starts and his heart jumps, it's almost time. Bass comes out first with Maria on his arm, he smiles at Miles reassuringly as he comes to stand next to him. A moment later Charlie and Ben start down the aisle, Charlie's silver dress shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the high windows.

Unbeknownst to Miles in that moment, Bass finds himself completely captivated. Watching Charlie walk down the aisle with Ben is like getting a preview of their future. Their eyes meet and Charlie is suddenly very aware of what it might look like to Bass. She smiles at him, dimple flashing and blue eyes glittering as they get closer to the end of the aisle. Ben has to give Charlie a little push in the opposite direction of Bass they are so lost in each other. Stepping up next Bass, Ben elbows him lightly.

"It's not your turn yet Bass." Bass turns to look at the man he considers his other brother, and his future father in-law.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" He asks quietly, forcing himself to not turn back to look at his soulmate.

"Only because I was looking at you, and her." Ben answers just before the music changes and Nora in a simple yet beautiful off the shoulder cream colored dress appears at the end of the aisle. The ceremony is short and simple, neither Miles or Nora need any big, fancy frills. All they need is each other. Bass will be thankful later that Miles was so completed enchanted by his new wife because Bass misses most of the actual ceremony, his eyes keeping meeting Charlie's across the small stage. His attention is pulled back to the bridal couple twice, when they exchange rings and then again when they are officially announced as husband and wife, sealing their union with a kiss.

As they go to exit Ben puts a hand on Bass' shoulder and steps around him, offering a momentarily confused Maria his arm, leaving Bass to walk with Charlie. Her whole face lights up when she realizes what her dad is doing and she happily slips her arm through Bass'. They are less than half way down the aisle when Bass leans in close and whispers in her ear.

"Isn't the bride supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the room? Because you look... breathtaking." He watches her face flush at his words before she turns and looks up at him.

"And you look incredibly sexy in that tux," she pauses here for a moment, "I bet you'd look even better _out_ of it." Bass turns to look at her sharply and finds himself nearly lost in her eyes as their faces are barely an inch apart.

"Charlotte." He warns quietly but all she does is smile up at him.

"I'm just teasing you."

"I'm very aware of that." Charlie bats her eyes at him before leaning her head against his shoulder as they exit the building. Miles and Nora are climbing into a limo, with another one waiting for the small wedding party. They'll take pictures at the reception venue before the rest of the guests are allowed in. Bass bites back a groan when he sees the cutout back of Charlie's dress. It's like she's trying to kill him. The ride is filled with talk about the ceremony, both Bass and Charlie listening closely to the details that Maria and Ben are sharing. They store the information away for later use because they were both too enamoured with each other to really pay close attention.

The pictures take longer than they would have thought because of Rachel's instructions to the photographer to get every combination possible of the six people. Nora and Miles are flying high and don't seem to care that they have taken somewhere over a hundred pictures. All they care about is that they are married.

"We're not going to be _that bad_ , right?" Charlie asks Bass, fighting the urge to close her eyes and moan as his fingers drum against the bare skin of her back, only to hear Ben snort out a laugh behind them.

"Worse. You two will definitely be worse. You could barely keep your eyes of each other today and it's not even your wedding." Charlie sticks her tongue out at her father but he only grins at the two idiots (that he loves so much) in front of him.

The reception goes off without a hitch and everyone has a blast as they eat, drink and dance. The first time Charlie leans over and takes a sip of the champagne in Bass' glass, (when she's sure her parents aren't looking) he turns to look at her.

"It's good." She says with a grin, fingers dancing over her lips.

"And you're underage Charlotte."

"You're one to talk Sebastian."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm just _suuurrrre_ you and Miles waited ever so patiently until you were twenty one to drink." Bass has no defense or come back because truthfully he and Miles were fourteen when they had their first drink. So he pretends to not notice her sneaking small sips through out the rest of dinner.

When the DJ opens up the dance floor to other couples after Miles and Nora have their first dance as a married couple, Charlie is one of the first people to jump up. She grabs his hand and Bass does very little to discourage her from dragging him onto the dance floor. Her arms loop around his neck as her fingers immediately start to tangle in the curls at the back of neck. Bass settles his right hand on her lower back, fingers caressing her bare skin lightly while his left hand rests higher up and fiddles with the tips of her hair. They don't talk as they gaze at each other, the rest of room falling away as they sway. The change in music, from slow to fast, is what finally breaks them out of their trance.

"Thanks for the dance." Charlie says as they walk back toward the main table.

"Anytime." He responds as he pulls out her chair. He settles in his chair next to her, watching from the corner of his eye as she leans over. He expects her to reach for his glass of champagne but instead she leans toward him, her lips pressing against his cheek, almost too close to the corner of his mouth. She lingers there for a moment before leaning back into her seat slowly. Only once she's settled does Bass turn to look at her, only to find her smiling shyly at him.

"Charlie?" He's not even sure what he's asking honestly but Charlie shrugs and then sighs.

"I've wanted to kiss you all night but I'm trying to be good like we agreed so I settled for the cheek rather than trying to push you beyond what you're comfortable with." There's a beat of silence before Charlie speaks again.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. You just caught me off guard."

"Good." They smile at each other warmly before Danny interrupts, pulling them both out on the dance floor for The Chicken Dance.

The rest of the reception goes smoothly, they dance together a few more times but it's not as intense as that first dance and Danny drags them out for the big, silly group dances. They each dance with the bride and groom. The cake is cut and there is more drinking and dancing as the night winds to a close. Miles and Nora leave a little after midnight, yelling out goodbyes as the elevator closes to take them up to the honeymoon suite of the hotel. Charlie is looking for Danny when she bumps into Bass again.

"Have you seen Danny? Mom and dad are ready to leave but he's MIA."

"Not since he dragged us out into the Electric Slide. I can help you look."

"You don't have to."

"I know, I want to." They share another warm smile that makes them both feel tingly and start calling out for her brother. Bass is the one that finds him, emptying the contents of his stomach in the men's restroom. At first he thinks Danny got a hold of some kind of alcohol but the almost thirteen year old explains between bouts of puking that he ate about ten pieces of cake and was raiding the candy centerpieces all night.

"Go tell your parents, I'll wait here with him and help him to the car as soon as he's done throwing up." Charlie nods but rather than go find her parents she simply calls them, electing to stay with Bass. They sit on the ground, leaning against the wall as they wait for Danny and just talk.

"So he just ignores you?"

"Yeah. It's better than him trying to win me back or being a jerk to me. I'm hoping that if I give Jason enough time and space, we'll be able to be friends one day. He's unmarked, he doesn't understand what it means to have a soulmate so far, much less a soulmate that you've known your whole life."

"Do you ever wish we didn't know each other until after you turn eighteen?"

"I thought I did for a little while when I was like 12 but no, not really."

"What changed?"

"I did, I grew up. I stopped using the cover up and decided that it didn't matter what other people thought of us or our situation. I admitted to myself that I love you and nothing was ever going to change that."

"Just like that?"

"Well no, it took a while to have the confidence to decide that the only person's approval I need is my own. It also didn't hurt that I was starting to really perceive just how damn attractive you are."

"Oh." Charlie laughs when he starts to blush. She's never seen him blush, not even when they talked about sex at her birthday party.

"Don't pretend to be so modest Bass, you know you're hot."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like a nervous teenage boy."

"You, are _no_ boy." Charlie whispers before biting her lip as her eyes rake across his body. Bass finds he's lost the ability to form words and he's never been happier to see Danny as when the boy steps out of the bathroom looking miserable, pale and shaky.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Charlie asks, sounding exactly like Miles. Danny shrugs but starts walking slowly, only to have Bass turn him in the other direction and lead him to the front of the hotel where Ben and Rachel are waiting for them. About half way there Bass just throws one of Danny's arms over his shoulder and hooks his arm around the boy's waist to keep him up right.

"You sure you didn't have any alcohol?" Bass says looking at boy again.

"No way! Mom would murder me, then resurrect me just so she could ground me."

"So this is just a sugar hang over?"

"Yeah."

"Danny did you eat anything besides candy and cake?" Charlie asks.

"Like six Mountain Dews, and a dinner roll."

"Jesus Danny! You're going to make yourself diabetic in one night!"

"Shut up Charlie, at least I didn't spend the whole night making goo goo eyes at Bass."

"Considering he's my soulmate, I should hope not. Besides, we all know Bass isn't your type. You prefer dark hair and eyes on your men."

"That's true. Too bad Jason is straight." The siblings share a cackle, it's obvious this is a familiar joke between them.

"Isn't he a little old for you Danny?" The words leave his mouth before he can think them through and he finds two sets of blue eyes turn to him, both with raised eyebrows. Then they both start to giggle, Danny shaking against him while Charlie leans against the wall for support.

"I don't know Bass but I guess you'd be the expert on that. Wouldn't you?" Danny gets the words out after a minute of giggling.

"Hey shut up doofus, he's sensitive about that." Charlie tries to keep a straight face but then she starts laughing again. While She doesn't think he's too old, she knows Bass has his hang ups about it but still the irony of his words is not lost on anyone. Eventually Bass himself cracks a smile and shakes his head before getting Danny moving again.

"Ugh, don't make me laugh again. I might puke on you."

"You do and you'll be crawling to the car kid."

They make it the rest of the way to the car without any incidents, Bass assuring Ben and Rachel that Danny's puke did not smell like alcohol and relating what the boy said about his food choices for the night as he helps Danny get in the backseat. By the time they're done talking, Danny has fallen asleep sprawled out across the entire backseat.

"Bass will you help me get him upright so Charlie can get in too?" Ben asks looking at his son with thinly veiled amusement and just a hint of exasperation.

"I can just follow you guys home and Charlie can ride with me. If that's alright with everyone?"

"Works for me! 100% less chance of me getting puked on in the car." Ben agrees, citing that the movement of the car might make Danny sick again. Charlie hooks her arm through Bass' and they walk leisurely to where he had parked his truck earlier in the day before the ceremony. The ride is made in comfortable silence as they forgo talking in favor of music. They pull up behind her parent's car and watch Danny stumble into the house, with Ben and Rachel helping him up the stairs.

"Thanks, for the ride. I really wasn't looking forward to riding with him like that."

"Anytime, anyplace. You need me, and I'll come." Charlie feels a smile form on her lips.

"I know. Goodnight Sebastian." She leans over, going for a hug but the moment he's closer enough Bass presses his lips to Charlie's cheek, the same place she did so earlier in the night. He lingers longer the she did and she feels the warmth of his breath on her skin as he speaks.

"Goodnight Charlotte." Charlie finds herself unable to speak when they both pull back and look at each other. There's heat in his eyes and it takes every ounce of self discipline she has to not jump him right now in his truck. Instead she offers him a smile, and climbs out of his truck with heavy limbs and wet panties.

"Sweet dreams!" He calls out. Charlie doesn't have to turn around to know he's smirking at her but she does anyway. Their eyes meet and Charlie lets herself forget for a brief moment of their agreement on her birthday. They've been pushing the boundaries all night anyway. Her own grin, sharp yet seductive, flashes before she replies.

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight but when I do I'm sure my dreams will _dripping with sweetness_." Her words wipe the smile off his face and Charlie waves. "Sweet dreams Sebastian!" And then she turns on her heel, swaying her hips as she walks into her house.

"One year and three months." Bass groans as he watches her walk away. That's all he had to do is wait one more year and three months.

He's pretty sure the wait is going to kill him.

* * *

 **AN: A little on the short side compared to my other chapters of this story but the story needed it. And now that that brief moment of peace has happened, more drama on the way! Until next time, my faithful readers!**


	10. Seventeen Years Old, part 1

**AN: And here we go...**

* * *

Charlie ends the call with a sigh. Her parents and brother are in Washington for the next week, they called to let her know they landed safely. Danny is in his middle school's Robotics Theory Team, and they were invited to apply their theories to real life models. He's been working on it for months now with his team mates and they finally get to show case their work in a week long competition, where they will be judged on five different categories. At the end of the week they will be ranked from first place to fiftieth place. Charlie is unhappy about not being there for her brother but she still has a few more weeks of school.

"Stop pouting kid, it's not like Nora and I are super strict. You can still do whatever the hell you want to do. We'll just be here, judging you and all your choices." Miles grins at his niece's exasperated huff and eye roll.

"I just think it was stupid. I'm seventeen and they'll only be gone a week. I don't need babysitters."

"We're not babysitters, just chaperones. Adult support, if you will."

"Pfft. I'm more of an adult than you are."

"True, but we're here with you for the week regardless so stop bitching. It'll be like an extended sleepover, like when you were a kid."

"But I'm not a kid anymore. And I haven't slept over since I was like eleven."

"I know, and truthfully it hurts my feelings. It's why I insisted we stay with you."

"You did not. Mom bitched and nagged at you until you finally said yes, and you're just too afraid of her to lie about it."

"I'm not afraid of Rachel, it's just easier to say yes. She wears you down, like a persistence hunter."

"Are you saying my scientist mother has more stamina than you?"

"No brat, I'm saying that your mother is relentless. Besides what are we interrupting? School? Hanging out with your friends? Texting with Bass? Pining over Bass?"

"I don't pine."

"Sure you don't." Miles out right laughs at her glare. "Come on kiddo, it's not gonna be so bad to hang with me and Nora for a week. And with me here it'll give Bass an excuse to come see you, so you guys can keep pretending you're not giving each other heart eyes."

"There are no heart eyes."

"Oh please, you've had heart eyes since literally the first moment you laid eyes on him. It's only gotten worse in the last year. He's just as bad. I know he's sticking to his guns with you about the age thing but you two are so pathetic it's almost not funny. Almost."

"I seem to remember you being a pathetic mess the year before Nora turned eighteen."

"Oh I definitely was. I was in love within a week, the rest was just technicalities. You two are worse though. Trying to act all cool when you're not fooling anyone."

"Oh shut up old man."

"If I'm old, so is Bass."

"Nah. He aged like fine wine, you aged like a grape left in the sun."

"Did you just indirectly call me a raisin?"

"An old raisin." Charlie was smirking at him, waiting for his comeback.

"Jailbait."

Charlie shrugs at him. "For eleven more months."

"I'm gonna tell your mom you snuck out, went to a crazy party, got completely hammered, and then got an illegal tattoo."

"Mom's a scientist, she'll need proof."

"I have a friend who does tattoos, I'm sure I could talk him into it."

"Jeremy right? We've met, he's Bass' friend too."

"You're a snarky, sarcastic little shit who's too smart for your own good."

"So basically you, with a vagina." Nora says as she comes in from the kitchen where she was checking on dinner. It's her night to cook.

"Oh come on, I don't need to hear about her... that!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you did change her diapers when she was a baby right?"

"Like twice. It was gross. It's why I supported Rachel when she wanted to start potty training as soon as Charlie could walk. Girl was accident free by two."

"Is that how you're going to react when we have kids?" Miles' eyes widened and look down at Nora's flat stomach.

"Are you?"

"No Miles, I'm not pregnant but would it be so bad if I were?"

"Of course not. I just thought we agreed to wait until Bass and Charlie are at least together so our kids can grow up together."

"We did. I'm just wondering if you're going to be anti diaper changing?"

Miles turns to face his wife and takes her hand in his. "Nora no. When we have kids I'm gonna be right there with you, doing as much as I can."

"Aww, you two are so sweet you make me want to throw up." Charlie interrupts as she stands to leave them alone. It's obvious they're going to be all mushy now and as much as Charlie supports their relationship, she can't deny the little twinge of jealousy that she feels. She wants what they have with Bass.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, kid."

"Don't be stupid Uncle Miles. I'm gorgeous, _everything_ looks good on me." Charlie calls back, flipping Miles off as she climbs up the stairs and out of view. The only response she gets is both of them laughing at her sass.

* * *

The next week goes by in pretty much the same manner. They take turns cooking, they talk and snark with each other, Bass comes over for dinner a few times. Charlie talks to her parents and brother every night, asking how the robotics competition is going.

"Calm down Charlotte, I'm sure they'll be calling any minute." Bass says as he watches Charlie bounce in her seat, eyes on her phone. She glances up at him, a smile curving her lips as their eyes lock.

"I know but Danny and his friends have been working on this design for over a year and putting it together for the last six months. This is huge."

"Just getting invited was a huge deal Charlie." Nora reminds her.

"Of course it was but I want him to win."

"You definitely get that competitive streak from your mother. Danny got your dad's competitive nature, that whole 'As long as everyone plays by the rules and has fun, everybody wins' thing." Just then Charlie's phone rings cutting off whatever she was going to reply back to Miles. Her whole face lights up when she sees Danny's name.

"Danny! Did you win?"

"First place Charlie!"

"Woohoo! I fucking knew it! Oh my God Danny I'm so proud of you! This is amazing! We have to celebrate! When are you guys coming home?"

"There's a whole lunch thing we have to do tomorrow afternoon but we're leaving early the next day. So day after tomorrow."

"Your ass better sleep on the plane because we are going to celebrate until we drop!"

"I'm looking forward to it sis." They talk for a few more minutes as Danny gives her the highlights of the competition, promising more details once they get home. They have to end the call when Rachel tells Danny it's time to go to dinner with the other members of his team and their families.

"Enjoy your dinner Danny Boy, I love you."

"Love you too Charlie Girl." They hang up smiling.

"So I take it Danny's team won?" Bass asks from his spot across the table. Charlie's beaming smile is all the answer she gives him. "That's great Charlotte. He really does deserve it. And you were right, we need to celebrate when he gets home."

They spend the rest of dinner planning a last minute party for the weekend, Charlie doesn't stop smiling once.

* * *

The next morning Miles is making breakfast, Nora is trying to get Charlie out of bed. She mentioned something about reminding Charlie that Bass spent the night on the couch. That should do the trick, Charlie will probably jump in the shower and get ready before coming down stairs. When his phone rings he recognises the area code as Washington from the hotel number Ben gave him before they left. He answers, thinking it's his brother calling from the hotel before they leave for the airport.

"Ben?"

"This is Officer Smyth, calling from the Washington P.D. I'm looking for a Miles Matheson." A pit forms in Miles' stomach at the words.

"This is Miles. What happened?" Miles can feel his heart starting to jackhammer in his chest as he listens in stunned silence as the officer tells him that Ben, Rachel, and Danny were all killed in a hit and run on their way back to the hotel after dinner. She keeps talking but Miles isn't listening. He just stands there, numb. He doesn't notice Nora come into the kitchen and rush towards the stove, turning off the burners. It's not until she takes the phone from him that he even realizes she's there.

"Hello? Who is this?" Miles listens to her end of the conversation.

"I'm his wife, Nora Clayton-Matheson. What's going on?" Silence, and then.

"What? No that's... you have to be mistaken. They can't be..."

"Oh, oh God no." Nora drops the phone and turns to Miles, tears streaming down her face.

"Miles?"

"They're gone." The words come out flat and Miles can't stop repeating them as though saying them will make it easier. Nora takes him in her arms, trying to hold her own tears back.

"Miles, baby I'm so sorry." Miles is stiff in her embrace but Nora just continues to hold on, knowing he needs her right now as he tries to process this. As she holds him Bass comes, scrubbing the sleep out if his eyes. He's wide awake the second he catches sight of her tears and the way she's clutching Miles to her.

"Miles, brother?" At the sound of Bass' voice Miles pulls out of her arms and turns towards his best friend.

"Bass..." The way he chokes on the single word had Bass stepping closer, gripping Miles' shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Ben, Rachel, Danny... they're gone."

"Gone? What do you- No! No, they can't be."

"Bass, what do I do?" Bass can feel grief, familiar and unwelcome, crushing down on him. He can't do this again. The last time he barely survived it. Charlie was the main reason that kept him going.

"Oh God, Charlie." Bass whispers and that seems to be Miles' breaking point as he finally let's his tears falls and crumples to the ground, Bass falling with him. Nora kneels next them, wrapping her arms around both men. They stay that way for a few minutes until Miles pushes his grief down. He shuts himself off and just doesn't feel anything.

"It's okay to grieve Miles. You need it." Nora whispers, cupping her husband's face and looking into his eyes. He shakes his head and rubs a hand down his face, wiping away the tears he let fall. He stands, pulling Nora up with him. Bass stands with them, at his back.

"I can't, not now. Charlie is gonna need me."

"She's going to need all of us Miles but that doesn't mean you can't grieve."

"I will, just not now." He walks around her and goes into the living room, straight to the liquor cabinet. He pulls out a bottle of whiskey, drinking straight from the bottle like he hasn't done in years before passing it to Bass who does the same. He holds it out to Nora but she declines it, for now.

"How are we going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Charlie's bright voice comes from the stairs but she stops dead in her tracks when she sees their tear streaked faces.

"Oh God, what happened?" Nora doesn't answer just stands to take Charlie's hand, pulling her to sit down.

"Sebastian? Uncle Miles?" Her voice comes out small and hesitant.

"There was an accident." Nora says when neither man can bring themselves to start.

"What accident? Is someone hurt?" Charlie is shaking her head, like she already knows what they are going to tell her and is refusing to believe it.

"They're gone Charlie. Your mom and dad, and Danny." Miles finally finds his voice.

"Of course they're gone. They're in Washington and they're coming home tomorrow."

"No Charlie kid, they... died."

"No. You're lying, or wrong... or, or, or something! Look I'll call Danny to prove it." Charlie fumbles with her phone, as she tries to hold back to her tears. The phone rings until Danny's voicemail turns on. Charlie hangs up without a word.

"If they're at breakfast mom doesn't let us use our phones while we eat. I'll call mom though, she'll answer if she sees its me in case of an emergency."

"Charlie please -"

"Shh it's ringing!" Once again Charlie hangs up without leaving a message when the voicemail comes on.

"I'll call dad then!" She's breathing hard now and lets out a sob when Ben's voicemail sounds, ending the call.

She calls him again. "He never picks up the first time." As she puts the phone to her ear Bass slides off the couch and kneels down in front of her, taking the phone from her hand.

"No." She tries to take the phone back but Bass cups her face in his hands.

"He's not going to answer Charlotte, none of them are, no matter how many times you call. But you can keep calling, as many times as you need and I'll be here when you need me."

"But they're supposed to come home tomorrow."

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry."

"No, they can't be. I don't accept this! This isn't logical. They can't just be dead. Not all of them. It's not..."

"I know." Bass pulls her into his arms, feeling her surrender to her tears as she grips fist fulls of his shirt and buries her face against his chest. He rocks her, keeping her cradled against him even as Miles and Nora hug them both. The four of them, all the family Charlie has left, cling to each other as they cry. Eventually Charlie exhausts herself and falls into a fitful sleep in Bass' arms. Miles helps him stand cautiously so as not to wake her. Better to let her sleep right now, Bass has a feeling she's going to have a hard time sleeping in the future. Even after all these years, he still does.

He sits on the couch, Charlie still clinging to him even in sleep and looks up at Miles.

"How do I help her when I feel like I'm just gonna crumble into dust at any minute? I don't know what to do Bass."

"Just be here for her, and be honest about what you're feeling. She needs to know, now more than ever that she's loved, and not alone in her grief."

"And when you feel like you can't go on, lean on me. I'm here, for all three of you." Nora says, taking Miles' hand in hers.

"I think I'm going to take her upstairs, let her sleep in the comfort of her bed. I'll stay up there with her, I don't want her to wake up alone." Miles and Nora both nod, allowing Bass to take charge of Charlie for now.

Bass looks down at Charlie's tear streaked face after he settles her in her bed, wishing like hell that he could take her grief away. He wonders if opening the emotional connection between them would help, it did when she was a child but it's been closed for five years. It might make things worse. He continues to think it over as he runs his fingers through her long, blond curls. He wouldn't wish this level of pain on anyone, especially not Charlie. He sits next to her for nearly an hour before she starts showing signs of waking. Her blue eyes flutter open and when they lock with his, she smiles for just a moment. Then reality comes crashing down on her, and tears well up in her eyes.

"Please tell me it was all a horrible, terrible nightmare and now that I'm awake everything is fine." Bass shakes his head and swallows the lump forming in his throat.

"I wish I could, I would give up everything to make that true for you."

"I don't understand! How can they just be gone? It's not logical, it doesn't make sense."

"Death rarely does. Sometimes it just is, no matter how much we wish otherwise." The tears she's been trying to hold back fall and she curls in on herself. Bass watches her for a moment before climbing up on the bed next to her, and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm not going to say that it's okay because it's not. All I will say is I'm here and I love you." She doesn't say anything but he feels her wrap herself around him, clinging to him like he's all that's keeping her together.

She comes in and out of sleep throughout the rest of the day, and the following day, sleeping fitfully and crying when she's awake. Miles and Nora come in a couple of times each day. Miles doesn't speak, just looks at Charlie like she's the most precious thing he's ever seen. Nora makes Bass eat, pointing out that he'll be no good to Charlie if he passes out from lack of food. She leaves food for Charlie too. When he offers it to her the first day she sobs harder, so he puts the plate out of sight and holds her until she's exhausts herself again. He gets her to eat a little the next day and drink some water but not much.

He tries not to fall asleep for too long, wanting to be there for Charlie anytime she needs him. He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he wakes up its dark outside on the second day since their death, and he's alone in Charlie's bed. Panic tries to well up inside his chest but does his best to push it down. She's probably down stairs. He practically runs down the stairs, literally jumping the last four to reach the bottom. He sees her immediately, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. A few more steps and he sees the scrap books that Rachel loved making spread out on every flat surface.

"Charlotte?" He calls out softly, not sure if she heard him coming down stairs.

"She loved making these stupid things. She used to guilt us all into helping her but then would kick us out because we weren't doing it right."

"I remember." He comes to stand next to her, and that's when he sees the bottle of whiskey sitting next to her, less than a quarter of it left. He wonders if it was full when she started drinking or not. When she finally looks up at him her eyes are red and puffy from crying and her face is flushed from the alcohol.

"How much have you had to drink Charlie?"

"Not enough to forget." She stands on wobbly legs, grabbing onto his arm to steady herself. Bass reaches out and grips her shoulders to keep her upright.

"There's never enough to forget."

"But enough to not care that this is a bad idea."

"What are talking-" The rest of his sentence is cut off when Charlie slides her hands up to his hair, grabs two fist fulls of his curls, and tries to drag his mouth down to hers. Bass is actually thankful that she's drunk because her coordination is off and all she manages to do is yank on him so hard they both go tumbling to the floor. He does his best to take the brunt of it but Charlie winds up underneath him. She tries to kiss him again and he manages to dodge that, pushing himself up and away as quickly as he can. She's lying on the floor, looking up at him with tears in her eyes when looks at her again.

"I want it to stop! Please, help me make it go away."

"Charlie even if it worked for a few moments, I wouldn't. This is not how were going to have our first time."

"It's not like it matters. It's just sex."

"Not for us it won't be. I want it to be special."

"Bass please! You said you love me. I heard you. If you meant it, help me forget." She brings her hands up to her face, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Charlie, look at me." He waits until he's got her full attention, taking her hands in his.

"I do love you Charlotte, more than anything in existence. You understand me?" She nods wordlessly as her tears continue to fall. Bass presses her hand against his chest, over his heart.

"You feel that? It beats for you, and only you. So you can doubt other things and people in this life but never me."

"I just want it to stop hurting."

"I'm not going to lie to you, it never stops hurting. Over time the pain becomes manageable. There will be days, a long time away from now, where you don't notice the ache of their loss at all but then something will trigger it and you'll feel like you're losing them all over again."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to survive this."

"You are strong enough but if you ever feel like you aren't just remember I'm here." She nods and Bass stands before leaning down to help her to her feet. Charlie wraps her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his chin and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave me okay." The words are muffled against his skin but he hears them anyway.

"Not for a second." He promises, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. He feels her whole body relax against him and knows she's about thirty seconds from passing out.

"Come on, you need to rest. Sleep the whiskey off." She leans against him heavily, her steps slow and uncoordinated as they try to walk up the steps. Three steps up and Bass just lifts her off her feet, cradling her small frame against his chest. Charlie's eyes flutter shut as her head lulls against his shoulder. When Bass looks up Miles is sitting at the top of the steps, eyes red as he tries to stop himself from crying.

"We need to hide the liquor for right now." Bass whispers as he climbs the stairs. "I'll do it once I've put her to bed."

"I'll do it, you stay with Charlie."

"Maybe you should stay with Charlie for a while Miles. I think you guys need each other right now."

Miles shakes his head. "She needs you."

"She needs us both. Come on brother, just sit with her for a bit. It'll be good for her, and you." He looks like he might say no but then his eyes drop down to Charlie's sleeping, tear streaked face and he relents. He follows them into Charlie's room and sits on the chair Nora had dragged in here so Bass wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

Bass leaves them, and goes back down stairs to clean up. He puts all the scrap books back on the shelf before digging around the house until he finds an empty box. Opening the liquor cabinet he pulls out all the bottles and puts them in the box, trying to think of the best place to hide them for now. All the places he can think of are obvious and it honestly wouldn't take Charlie much digging to find them if she were motivated. He finally decides on the truck of Nora's czar, stuffing an old blanket around the bottles so they don't rattle. He'll take them to his place as soon as he can.

When Bass comes back inside Nora is waiting for him.

"Gene will be here in the morning, he finally got a flight out. Also we've been getting calls from people that want to know when the services are. We haven't planned anything because I didn't want to over step, all this is Charlie's choice but Bass I didn't think she was ready."

"She'll never be ready but we'll talk to her about it tomorrow after Gene gets here. Maybe having her grandpa around will give her some comfort." Nora nods before gesturing to the obviously empty liquor cabinet.

"I see you took the alcohol."

"Yeah, the last thing Charlie needs to be doing is constantly drowning her pain in alcohol at her age."

"Did you get the ones from the kitchen that Rachel uses to cook with?"

"No, Fuck."

"Bass go lay down and get some sleep. I've got the alcohol, Miles is with Charlie, and you look like you're about to drop."

"I'm fine. I slept earlier which is how Charlie was able to get drunk in the first place."

"You slept? For what an hour or two? No you need real sleep." Nora doesn't say anything else just pushes him towards the stairs while she walks to the kitchen. Bass sighs but finds himself climbing the stairs anyway but he stops at the top. He's been staying in Charlie's room with her but Miles is in there now so he's not sure where to go. He veers toward Charlie's room, intending to check in the two of them but when he peaks in Miles sees him and waves him inside.

"She wake up at all?" Miles shakes his head.

"No she's out cold, hasn't so much as moved since you put her down."

"She's gonna have a hangover when she does wake up."

"How much did she drink?"

"Honestly? I don't know if that bottle was full or not. I hope it wasn't."

"You look tired Bass. Go get some sleep."

"Yeah, Nora said the same thing. I just wanted to check on you two before I did."

"I think we're okay at the moment." The words have barely left his mouth when Charlie sifts on the bed and her eyes open. Miles leans forward and pushes her hair away from her face.

"Go back to sleep kiddo. You're safe." Even as Charlie grips his hand tightly she looks around the room.

"Sebastian?"

"I'm here Charlotte." Bass assures her, coming forward so she can see him. She reaches out for him and Bass doesn't hesitate to sit next to her, taking her free hand in his.

"Can you hold me?" She asks quietly, eyes already closing even as she tries to keep them open to look at Bass.

"Yeah, I can do that." Charlie nods, only letting go of his hand so he can circle around the bed, his arms wrapping around her slim frame once he's behind her.

"Don't leave uncle Miles. I need you." Her voice is so low Miles barely hears her but her words bring him a small measure of comfort, make him feel like he's doing something to help.

She sleeps through the rest of the night, feeling safe and comforted by the two men with her.

* * *

 **AN: So originally this chapter was waaayyy longer (like four times longer) but I chopped it up into three chapters because there's a lot of stuff to cover in the year before Charlie turns 18. I just felt it flowed better, and I'm probably going to do it for her 18th year as well. Until next time, my faithful readers!**


	11. Seventeen Years Old, part 2

Days pass with Nora taking the reigns to plan the funeral, Charlie's only additions that they all be cremated and no church. Her family was a family of science, not religion. Nora took care of almost everything else, with Bass, Gene, and Miles taking turns staying with Charlie. The day of the funeral Charlie was stoic and calm, having cried herself into a state of near numbness in the days prior. It's only after the wake and everyone has left the house that she starts to feel like she's falling to pieces again. She looks around her home that's empty and cold, highlighting how alone she feels.

"I can't stay here anymore." She whispers to Bass who's got her wrapped in his arms on the couch.

"What do you need?"

"Can I stay with you? Everywhere I look here is just a reminder that they aren't coming back."

"Of course. Why don't you go pack a bag while I talk to Miles and Gene." Charlie nods, leaving the warmth and safety of his embrace to go upstairs. Bass goes into the kitchen to see Nora with a glass of wine in hand, Miles and Gene with a beer each. They all look at him, expecting to see Charlie holding his hand. She hasn't left his side all day.

"Charlie doesn't want to stay here right now, not having them here with her is like rubbing salt in the wound."

"Of course. Miles you have a couple guest rooms don't you? It'll still be familiar and she'll still have family around without being constantly reminded that the rest of her family is gone." Gene says, looking at Miles expectantly.

"Actually Gene, she asked to stay with me." Bass interjects, watching Gene's face pinch in obvious disapproval.

"Do you really think that's appropriate Bass? I've held my tongue about you sharing a bed with her because of extenuating circumstances but this is not a good idea. She's only seventeen."

"She wants to stay with me while she fucking grieves for her dead family Gene, not move in and play house. If this is what she needs to get through it, then she's damn well going to get it. The only say you have in this is whether you want to stay in one if my guest rooms or stay here by yourself?"

"I think you're forgetting just who you're taking to Sebastian Monroe. I'm her grandfather, I do get a say." Gene replies sharply. Miles interjects here, feeling his own temper flare.

" _Actually_ Gene, you don't. Ben and Rachel named me Charlie's guardian in their will. All legal decisions, including where she lives are mine to make. So if my niece decides that she wants and needs to stay with her soulmate while she grieves, then that is what's going to happen." Gene looks at the three people in front of him, all of them clearly agree with each other and he knows that he's not going to win this argument. He'll have to play this another way.

"I think Charlie should come back to Texas with me, fresh start and all that."

"No!" Comes Charlie's voice as she stomps into the room. "I'm not leaving my whole life and everything I know! I'm not going and if you guys try to force me, I'll run away!"

"Woah! Hey Charlotte, look at me. No one is forcing you to do anything. Gene was just suggesting it but you're old enough to make your own decision about where you want to live." Bass cradles her face in his hands as he speaks, maintaining eye contact and she calms down at his reassurance.

"I'm staying here in Chicago, with you. And Miles, and Nora."

"Okay then it's settled. Did you pack that bag?" She nods and takes a deep breath, letting her head fall forward to rest against his chest. Bass pulls her close to him, holding her tightly.

"Why don't you two go home Bass? I'll call you later to check in." Miles suggests, watching Gene closely. The older man is clearly not happy about the way things are going and Miles doesn't want to fight in front of Charlie.

"Gene if you want, you're welcome at my place. I've got a couple of guest rooms."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll just stay here." Gene returns stiffly and Bass is glad that Charlie isn't paying attention.

"Okay. Miles, Nora, the offer is open to you guys too." Miles nods and comes over, pulling Charlie out of Bass' arms to hug her tightly before moving so Nora can do the same. Gene waits until they are done before hugging Charlie as well.

"Charlie, sweetheart I want you to think about coming to Texas with me. No pressure or anything, I just want you to consider it."

"I'm not leaving my whole life behind. Or the only family I've got left."

"You'd still have family, I'll be there."

"It's not the same. Please stop trying to convince me to do something I don't want to do."

"Gene." Miles warns.

"I just want her to think about it Miles."

"She clearly doesn't want to think about it. She made up her mind, now drop it." Gene looks like he's going to keep arguing but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Come on Charlotte, let's go." Bass takes her hand in his and together they leave.

(Charlie doesn't find out for years about the fight that follows her departure. That Gene threatens to take Miles to court over custody of Charlie. Or that Miles threatens to have Gene arrested for conspiracy to kidnap a minor, citing that he had several friends from the marines that are cops now. The conversation ends when Nora, in a deadly calm voice, tells Gene that her cousin has connections to the Mexican cartels and it wouldn't be too hard to arrange an accident if he doesn't drop the issue of Charlie's custody. She grabs Miles' hand and they leave Gene in stunned silence. He expected Miles to be the one to threaten physical violence, not sweet little Nora. Never the less, he doesn't bring it up again.)

Later that night as Charlie lays in the guest room closest to the master bedroom, she tosses and turns but sleep eludes her. It's been nearly three hours since Bass pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her not to hesitate if she needs anything but she finds herself unsure if she should go to him now. Finally when she looks at the clock and sees the time she growls in frustration and throws the blankets off her body. Climbing out of the bed, she quietly makes her way to the master bedroom. The door is open and when she peaks in she finds Bass still awake. He's got a clipboard on his lap, a pencil in hand, and a pair of glasses over his blue eyes. He looks up at her immediately.

"Hey. I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. Am I interrupting?" She gestures to the clipboard and Bass shakes his head, putting the clipboard and pencil away before waving her in. Charlie climbs onto the bed and allows a small, tired, and fleeting smile to form when Bass pulls her against his chest.

"I didn't know you wear glasses."

"Only when I read or have to do paperwork for the bar." Charlie yawns and snuggles closer.

"I like them." She whispers, her eyes fluttering shut as she tries to stay awake.

"Yeah?" Bass asks, playing with the tips of her hair.

"Mmmhmm." The vaguely positive sound is the last semi-coherent form of communication from Charlie before sleep claims her.

Bass watches her for a long time. In truth, he couldn't sleep earlier either. In the last week he hasn't slept alone at all and until tonight he didn't know how much he had grown used to having Charlie in his arms. He thought she was asleep though, which is why he decided to do paperwork rather than bother her. Now with her sprawled out across his chest Bass feels sleep tugging at his mind and body. Letting his eyes drift closed Bass falls into a peaceful sleep, knowing Charlie is safe with him.

* * *

Days drift into weeks, and then into months. Gene eventually goes back to Texas when it's clear that he's got no legal standing and Charlie flat out refuses to even consider going to Texas with him. Charlie remains living at Bass' place after Miles asks her exactly once where she wants to live, and she confirms that she's staying with Bass. In that time Charlie also starts her senior year of high school.

"Charlie." Bass calls out one evening when he comes home from work only to receive silence which is unusual, normally she greets him loudly from the dining room where she does her homework (even though he's offered the library/office to her repeatedly). He frowns walking further into the house, only to find her with a pair of bright blue ear buds blaring music into her ears and glossy pamphlets covering the dining room table. Waving his arms around he gets her attention causing her to jump in surprise and yank out the buds.

"You're home!" Her voice comes out too loud and kinda squeaky as she stands quickly and moves in front of him, blocking the dining room table from his view.

"Yeah, funny how coming home means I actually get to come to my house."

"Are you early?" She looks confused.

"Nope. Is something going on Charlotte?" Charlie considers shaking her head and pushing him into the kitchen, telling him that she's starving but they don't lie to each other. She sighs and steps away from the table.

"I want to sell my parents' house." She explains quietly, her eyes downcast and for the first time Bass sees the pamphlets clearly, they're all for realtors and banks. Looking back at Charlie he notes her body language, the way she's curled in on herself.

"Hey, Charlotte look at me." She glances up at him through her lashes quickly before looking back down at her shoes. Bass sighs and steps closer, tucking his knuckles under her chin and tilting her head up so their blue eyes can lock.

"Talk to me." Her eyes well up with tears and her chin wobbles.

"I can't go back to living there, not without them. I've been staying here for three months, and Nora goes over there once a week to get stuff for me and I just don't know what to do." By the time she's finished, large thick tears are sliding down her cheeks and she's sucking in shaky breaths.

"Breath baby, I've got you. Come here." He pulls her into his arms, letting her cry it out like so many times before in the last few months. Once she's cried herself out and she starts to calm down, Bass leads her into the living room so they can sit on the couch together and talk it through.

"Okay, first things first. You aren't just staying here as though you're a guest, you're living here because this is your home too. Second, we're going to go to your parents house this weekend and pack up anything else you want or need, so you can officially and completely move in. Third if you want to sell the house, that's your choice and I'll support whatever you decide. If you really want to do it we gotta talk to Miles because he's the only one allowed make legal decisions like that right now since you're technically still a minor."

"Do you think he'll be mad at me?"

"What? Charlie, of course not. You know Miles and Ben sold their parents house after their dad died, and I sold my parents house too. We all felt the same way as you do, that living there without them isn't something we could do." He feels the last bit of tension leave her body and she practically melts against his side in relief.

"I haven't gone back since the funeral."

"I know."

"I've tried a couple of times, drove down our street but I either turn around or drive past it. I just can't seem to make myself go in."

"I'll go. If I have any questions, I'll call you." She's quiet for a few minutes before she shifts to look up at him.

"I think I need to go in, to have... closure."

"Whatever you need to do, is what you need to do. I'll help you in any way I can."

"All I need is you to be there."

"Then I'll be there." Bass hesitates before asking her the question on his mind.

"What about everything else in the house Charlie? Rachel, Ben, and Danny's personal stuff?"

"I don't want it. Get rid of it, give it to people who need it or sell it. I don't care." Bass doesn't argue with her, remembering that was his reaction after he lost his family too.

Rachel and Ben were the ones that went to his parents' house and sorted through his family's things, deciding what to keep for him for later when he was ready and what to donate. Nearly a year passed before he confessed to Miles that he regretted having kept nothing, only for his brother to admit that the Matheson attic had six large boxes full of his family's things. He remembers crying like a baby when he realized that it wasn't all lost. Now it's time to do the same for Charlie and when she's ready, he'll give it all back to her.

"Okay. We'll go talk to Miles tomorrow, about the house. Maybe see if he and Nora are willing to go with us this weekend to help with the packing?" He could use them both if he's planning on sorting through and keeping stuff without Charlie knowing.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Charlie agrees, and they just sit there for a while in silence. Somewhere along the way in the last three months they've found that they can still sit comfortably together in compete silence. Nearly twenty minutes pass like that when Charlie looks up at him.

"Bass?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry and it's your night to cook."

"Ugh, I don't feel like it. Let's order in. What do you want?"

"Pizza and egg rolls."

"God you're weird." Bass says with a smile as he digs his phone out of his pocket, she and Miles are literally the only people he knows that prefer to have egg rolls with their pizza rather than breadsticks. He orders a large pizza with everything and a small order of breadsticks before calling the Chinese place down the street for the egg rolls.

Half an hour later they're eating on the couch and watching 'A New Hope' while Charlie sneaks small drinks of Bass' beer and he pretends not to notice. She glances at him with a mischievous smirk on her face before swiping the beer straight out of his hand and finishing it off.

That's the moment it hits Bass, he's completely in love with her.

* * *

 **AN: I said in the last chapter that year seventeen would be 3 parts but I meant 4 parts. Things will start to pick up on the romantic front soon. Until next time, faithful readers!**


	12. Seventeen Years Old, part 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone still reading this, and a big special thank you to my faithful reviewers! You all make it worth writing and posting. On with the story...**

* * *

The sound of the alarm makes Charlie groan and bury her face in Bass' neck.

"No! I'm on spring break, shut it up!" She growls into his skin.

"Some of us still have to get up and go to work." Bass replies, reaching over to turn off the alarm.

"Told you to take the week off with me."

"You know I can't, spring break is a busy time for the bar with the college kids off school."

"Isn't that why you have other people working there?" Bass just shakes his head but doesn't bother to argue with her. She tends to win most arguments anyway.

"I gotta get up." He says instead, trying to untangle himself from her but all she does is snuggle in closer. "Charlie come on. I need to go to work."

"I'm comfy. Besides you're the boss, you can show up anytime you want."

"Charlotte."

"Sebastian." She mocks, a sleepy smile on her face as she peaks up at him through her lashes.

The sight of her smile brings a jolt of warm affection to his heart and without thinking he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Charlie freezes against him, the kiss is not unwelcome but it is a shock to her system. With the exception of sharing his bed strictly for platonic sleeping and some cuddling on the couch, Bass has stuck to his guns about their relationship. He jerks back suddenly as his brain processes what he just did.

They stare at each, eyes wide in surprise for a few heart beats, then as one they reach for each other, lips colliding urgently. Bass presses her back into the mattress, arms braced on either side of her head as he slides his tongue into her mouth. Charlie grips at his shoulders, her fingers slipping under the gray muscle shirt to touch his skin, before her hands slide up into his hair, pulling at his curls. Her thighs fall open of their own accord and Bass presses himself against her, drawing out a deep moan from Charlie. With an instinctual roll of her hips, Charlie has Bass gasping into her mouth while his hand travels down to her knee, hitching her leg over his hip. She takes the initiative to wrap both legs around him, ankles locking behind his back as they rock against each other.

Charlie pulls away from the kiss first gasping as his erection rubs against her center, creating the most delicious friction. Bass doesn't pause, pressing wet, sucking kisses across her jaw and down her neck. One hand slides under her black tank top, stopping just below her breasts.

"Bass please, just fucking _touch me_!" Charlie cries out, her body on fire as they grind. Her words have the opposite effect. Bass jerks back from where he was sucking on her collar bone but he can't go far because Charlie's long legs are still wrapped around him, like a snake around its prey. He takes her in. Eyes dark with arousal, lips red and stolen from their seemingly never ending kiss, skin flushed, hard nipples clearly poking through the thin material of her top, and even a few hickies are starting to form on her neck. She looks like temptation incarnate.

"Why did you stop?" She finally asks, breaking the silence.

"This was a mistake." He blurts out in reply, regretting the words the moment they leave his stupid mouth when Charlie looks absolutely devastated.

"Oh." Her legs unwind from his waist quickly and then she's trying to leave but Bass grabs her waist and pulls her back. She refuses to look at him and damn it all to hell if there aren't tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say, and I didn't mean it. What I meant to say was, that kiss and everything that followed was unexpected. I didn't mean to kiss you right now." She keeps her head turned away from him and he knows she's trying not to cry. Gently he turns her face towards him and when she looks at him a few tears leak out of her eyes.

"Two months." She whispers.

"I know, okay. I know it's only two months until your birthday but honestly Charlie I was planning on taking things slow even after that. I figured we'd date for a while before things got physical."

"Then we're not on the same page at all because as soon as I'm eighteen I plan on jumping you the moment we're alone." Bass knew on some level that's what she wanted but to hear her put it so bluntly is jarring.

"You want me too, I literally just had the evidence pressed against me."

"Charlotte this is not just about attraction because yeah, physically I am attracted to you. You are beautiful and sexy, and I do want you but this is about more than sex. It's emotional on a level I've never experienced before. Our relationship is new for both of us in different ways."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"No. Are you in love with me?" She lets the question sink in before she continues.

"Because let me tell you something Sebastian William Monroe, I am in love with you. I have been for years, and no I don't mean the puppy, hero worship, childhood crush love that I've felt my whole life. I'm talking truly, deeply, emotionally, and physically in love with you. The last nine months, everything you've done for me and all the ways you've been there for me, has only managed to make me love you more. So I'll ask again, are you in love with me?"

Bass just looks at her for a moment, knowing that this moment is going to change everything. "Yes Charlotte Paige Matheson, I am very much in love with you. It was a slower process for me but over the last nearly two years I've fallen for you. It's only in the last six months or so that I've really understood it." The tears that fall now aren't from hurt anymore, they're happy tears.

"Then stop fighting this, us."

"Charlie it's not that simple."

"Actually it is. My family is dead, all of them wiped out in a one moment, and so is yours. I don't want to waste anymore time. I want us to be together."

"I need to think about this Charlie. Just give me today. We'll talk again when I get home from work. Is that okay?" Charlie is tempted to tell him that she wants an answer now but she can recognize that she's put him in a rough spot. So she nods her head.

"Thank you sweetheart. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a damn cold shower." Charlie's mischievous grin at his words drives him just a little bit insane so before he gets off the bed he leans down, kissing her hard on the mouth quickly. He leaves her looking a little dazed and definitely takes that cold shower.

When he comes back into the bedroom, it's thankfully empty. He gets dressed quickly and when he goes into the kitchen he finds her at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee. He makes himself a cup to go, Charlie's coffee is better than anything they make at the bar. She smiles at him over the rim of her mug and he returns the smile. It's definitely awkward right now.

"I gotta go. I'm already late actually."

"Okay, have a good day. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah tonight. Umm you have a good day too."

"Oh, I plan on having a very _pleasurable_ day." Bass takes a deep breath at the innuendo, trying desperately not to picture Charlie masturbating on his bed but it's no use, the image is already seared into his head.

"Maybe _you_ should take a cold shower." He shoots back at her and she shrugs.

"What for? I have two hands and a very creative mind."

"Charlotte!" He growls as his pants grow tight.

"Mmm, say it like that again." Bass has to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling her he's going to spank her for being a brat, knowing she'll only turn it into something sexual. Damn it, he's already turned it into something sexual.

"Bye Charlie." He throws the words over his shoulder.

"Bass!" He turns back at the sound of his name, only to have Charlie literally jump on him, arms and legs locking around his neck and hips respectively. She smashes her mouth against his and presses her tongue between his lips, kissing him deeply. Just as quickly, she hops off his body and steps away.

"Something to keep you warm after that cold shower. Bye Bass!" Charlie smirks up at him and waves as she backs away into the house. The only truly functioning part of his brain knows that the kiss is payback for the kiss he gave her before his shower. The rest of him is wondering just how quickly he can wipe that smirk off her gorgeous, smug face.

With more self restraint and control then he was previously aware of possessing, Bass turns and leaves. If he goes back in there, things will escalate quickly just like they did earlier in bed. He drives to work on auto pilot, his brain trying to work through what they talked about and all the implications of what Charlie wants to happen.

Miles is already at the bar when he steps inside, one look at his face and his brother pours him a shot.

"I don't know why you're late but whatever it is, you look like you could use this." Bass downs the whiskey, signaling for another. It's only after his third shot that he starts talking.

"Something happened with Charlie this morning in bed."

"Eww! What the hell Bass? I don't want to know about you and Charlie in bed!"

"No jackass, not like that. Well kind of like that but not all the way."

"Bass brother, I'm begging you here. Please stop!"

"I kissed her okay! I didn't mean to, I swear! One minute she was being, well Charlie and then I was kissing her, and she was kissing me back."

"Wait, wait, wait. You kissed her? I always assumed she'd be the one to make the first move."

"Yeah me too. It was early Miles, and she was making fun of me a little, looking up at me smiling all sleepy eyed. I just... kissed her, like it was the most natural thing in the world."

"Finally owning up to your feelings Bass?" Miles asks as he laughs at him. He's been watching Bass dance around the fact that he's in love with Charlie for over a year. Yeah, his feelings took a back burner to the grief they were all feeling but he's noticed in the last month or so that the two of them have been flirting without even realizing it.

"It's not funny Miles."

"Yeah it is. So what happened after you kissed her? Unless I really don't want to know."

"We just talked Miles." If Charlie had been almost anyone but Miles' niece, Bass would have given a more detailed recollection.

"Talked about what exactly?"

"Charlie wants to be together, romantically. I'm still not sure. I do want to be with her Miles but things changed so much when Ben, Rachel, and Danny died. An intimacy was formed between us that never would have happened so soon otherwise. We share a bed Miles, every single night. And yeah, right now it's just about comfort and security but I just feel like if I let things progress romantically I'm taking advantage of her or something."

"Bass it's been nine months since they died. Charlie has grieved, she's been to counseling, and she let us help her get through the worst of it. I'm not saying she's 100% healed because we both know that's never going to happen but what I am saying is that Charlie and you are stupidly in love with each other and you both know how unpredictable life and death can be. She's done wasting time. Are you?"

"That's pretty much what she said, and I told her that I needed today to think about everything but honestly, I'm done wasting time too. You're right, we are in love with each other, and there's nothing else on this Earth that I want more than to just stop pretending that I'm not in love with her."

"Okay then. What are you going to do about it? Again, unless I really don't want to know."

"I'm going to be honest with her, and we're going to have to set some ground rules for this. How far we will or won't go."

"And I don't want to hear how far you're going with my niece. Sharing time is officially over." Miles pours himself a drink and downs it before getting back to work. Bass rolls his eyes and heads back to his office to check the books and see about ordering more cheap liquors, college kids love cheap liquor and they are actually running out of it. Even though he's busy, the day passes slowly for him.

Finally at six when his two bartenders and his bouncer show up for the night shift he leaves, practically pushing Miles down to get to the door. He's got a girl to see. He briefly considers stopping to get flowers or something but honestly all he wants to do is go home and kiss her until they're both breathless. Flowers he can get anytime.

He stops himself from sprinting through the door, only because he doesn't want to seem too eager, he'll never hear the end of it if he does. He opens the door and is immediately hit with two things, the smell of chicken cordon bleu and the opening of a strangely familiar song that he can't quite place. He's just hanging his keys on the hook when the singer starts up and he feels a stupid grin stretch across, 'Kiss The Girl' from 'The Little Mermaid' is obviously Charlie's attempt at a joke. The urge to kiss her senseless is only intensified.

Stepping into the kitchen, the first thing he sees is her perky little ass in the air, encased in skin tight black shorts and swaying to the song playing, as she bends over to pull dinner out of the oven.

"Enjoying the view back there?" She asks as she puts the pan on top of the stove and closes the oven door before peaking at him over her shoulder. Bass grins at her, pointedly letting his eyes travel back down her body, lingering on her butt and long legs.

"I'm especially enjoying the music selection tonight."

"I thought it was appropriate, all things considered. Hungry?" She pulls off the oven mitts, dropping them on the counter as she turns to face him fully. She's got a few hickies from this morning and, damn it all to hell if the idea that she's wearing his mark on her skin isn't a huge turn on.

"Will it keep?" He asks, eyes never leaving her as she walks towards him, stopping an arms length away.

"It should." The moment the words leave her mouth Bass is closing the remaining space between them. Pulling her against his chest, his lips crash into hers as he turns them around until she's pressed against the counter. Charlie doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue. They kiss for a long time, clinging so tightly they feel as though they are going melt into each other and become one.

Charlie only pulls her lips away from his when she starts feeling light headed. She sucks in great big gulps of oxygen, trying yet failing to catch her breath as Bass doesn't stop. He only shifts his attention to her neck, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping his way up and down, and across her neck, making her moan and pant in pleasure. Charlie can feel his erection pressing into her stomach, so she grips his shoulders and hoists herself up onto the counter, arms and legs wrapping around him so their hips are flush.

The sudden change in position pulls Bass back into his right mind, and he reluctantly removes his lips from her skin. Charlie takes that as an invitation to kiss him again, her hands fisting into his hair and dragging his mouth up to hers. Bass lets the kiss linger for a few more moments, savoring the taste of her lips before he pulls back again.

"Charlie wait."

"I swear to every God out there, if you say this was a mistake, I will kick your ass all over this house."

"No mistake, I promise. I knew exactly what I was doing when I kissed you this time, but we do need to talk."

"Good talk or bad talk?"

"I think it's a good talk."

"You wanna talk like this or..." Charlie motions to their obvious intimate position.

"Oh shit, yeah." Bass steps back, giving Charlie room to hop down off the counter.

"We should, umm, eat while we talk."

"Why? Worried I'm gonna have you for dinner instead?"

"Actually, yeah kind of." Charlie grins up at him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm always in the mood for dessert."

"You're testing my limits here Charlotte. Dinner, come on." He literally turns her around and gives her a little push back into the kitchen. She laughs at him but doesn't argue, they serve themselves and Bass leads them to the dining room, sitting across from Charlie. Physical distance, he thinks is probably better until they've talked about things.

"Okay Bass, we're eating dinner with a table between us. What did you want to talk about?"

"As you might have guessed, I decided that you were right about us. I do love you Charlie and I want to be with you. I do think we need to establish boundaries though."

"What exactly do you mean by boundaries?"

"No sex yet. I still want to take things slow, let them progress naturally and at a pace were both comfortable with."

"This morning felt pretty natural to me."

"I won't lie to you, it felt natural to me too. Which leads me to my next point. Over the clothes stuff only and all clothes that we start out with stay on."

"What happened to natural progression? What if the natural progression is clothes coming off?"

"Trust me when I say that will come, eventually. For now, I want us to try to practice a little restraint."

"You know you're contradicting yourself, right?"

"Yeah I know but you also know what I'm trying to say."

"Basically you want us to date, and stop at first base for now."

"Uh yeah."

"Okay, I can do that but just so we're clear, if you feel the need to go all the way home I'm completely comfortable with that."

"How is it that this conversation, and every one we have about our relationship, makes me seem like the virgin and you like the experienced one?"

"Because I trust you completely with my body and heart but you don't trust yourself yet. Don't worry baby, we'll get you there."

"I just don't want to rush into anything that we aren't ready for. I want this -us- to be right."

"I used to have sex dreams about you." Bass blinks at Charlie in confusion, grateful that he didn't have food in his mouth.

"What?"

"Started when I was like, I don't know, fourteen. Pretty much every single night I'd dream about you and wake up in the morning horny as hell."

"Charlie, I don't know what that has to do with anything that we were talking about it."

"The point is, I've been ready for you and for us, since I was fourteen years old. I'm yours, all of me. So this relationship, the pace that you want to set, is entirely up to you because I'm all in."

"That, uh... you and your damned curve balls. Your parents should've put you in softball." Bass chuckles affectionately and they go back to eating dinner as they both think about things. Dinner ends and Bass does clean up since Charlie cooked. He wanders into the living room, curious as to how the rest of the night will go now that they are officially together.

He doesn't have to guess for long.

Charlie is on him immediately, pushing him back until he falls onto the couch. She climbs on top of him, straddling his lap before slanting her mouth over his in a searing kiss. Her hands fist into his curls, tipping his head back as she leans over him, controlling the angle of the kiss. Bass doesn't hesitate to return the kiss, his hands dropping to her hips before they start to slide up and down her back. He tries to keep his hands from wandering too much but as the kiss deepens he finds them sliding lower and lower, edging toward her ass.

"Just... grab... my... ass... already!" Each word is panted out between kisses and Charlie untangles one hand from his hair and guides his right hand down to cup her bottom. Bass groans into her mouth, sliding his other hand down until he's got two hand fulls of Charlie's ass, squeezing and kneading the firm globes.

"You're perfect." He manages to get the words out when Charlie tips his head further back, working her mouth across his jaw and up to ear, sucking the lobe into the warmth of her mouth. When she bites down Bass practically growls at her aggressive behavior, the hands on her ass slam her down onto his lap firmly. The surprised gasp that comes from Charlie is all the opening Bass needs to take control of the kiss. One arm wraps around her waist keeping her anchored to him, while the other tangles into her hair to cup the back of her neck. He nearly bends her backwards as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. Charlie's arms wrap around his neck as she rolls her hips, grinding herself against his cock. It's a welcome pressure and fiction between her legs.

The hand in her hair slides down, cupping her breast and squeezing gently, causing Charlie to whimper into his mouth. The first tweak of her nipple makes Charlie throw her head back and moan loudly, her hips losing their rhythm for a few moments as they jerk in response. When Bass' mouth starts to work its way down the column of her neck Charlie puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back against the couch.

"You already marked me Bass, now it's my turn." Then her lips are sucking at his throat, tongue darting out to taste his skin, teeth nipping lightly as she brands him as hers. Bass groans, his hands dropping back down to her butt to guide the roll of her hips against his.

"God I love you." He moans just before Charlie claims his lips again, kissing him long and slow and deep. Her hips haven't stopped moving and Bass finds himself thrusting up against her, loving the way she moans and whimpers into his mouth. Without warning she rips her mouth away from his, throwing her head back.

"Oh fuck Bass!" She cries out, nails digging into his shoulders as she comes. Bass watches her with dark, hungry eyes even as his hands keep her hips moving, drawing out her orgasm. Eventually he lets her slow down, then stop altogether. She goes limp in his arms, head falling on his shoulder as she comes down from the high of her orgasm and tries to catch her breath.

"That was beautiful Charlie. You're beautiful." Bass is in awe but he's also painfully aware of the fact that his whole 'taking things slow' went out the window. They dry humped until Charlie came, not exactly model behavior for self control.

"Way better than masturbating." She breathes out, and Bass feels his still hard cock jump. Charlie presses a small kiss to the side of his neck. It's an intimate little gesture that melts whatever reservations Bass has about what just happened.

"Did you masturbate today?" The words just spill out but Bass finds he really, desperately needs to know. Jesus, he sucks at going slow.

"Oh yeah." She's got a wicked grin on her face as she peaks up at him.

"Where?" He's literally the worst right now but damn it all to hell, he's been a fucking saint for two years.

"On your bed."

"Our bed." He corrects and watches Charlie's face light up.

"Our bed," she agrees, "and in the shower... then our bed again just before you came home."

"Did you think about this morning?" Bass notices that she's started to rock against him again, just a little.

"God yes. I imagined you not stopping and just fucking me into the mattress."

"I'm not going to fuck you like an animal the first time Charlie."

"The first time?"

"We should really change the subject." Bass says, his still hard cock nearly throbbing as Charlie keeps up a slow, steady grind.

"Okay. How's that whole going slow plan working out for you?"

"It was fine until you jumped me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no! Watching you come was incredible."

"It felt incredible. Is this like a one time, 'things got out of control' type of thing?"

"I still don't think we're ready for sex as a couple, and I know what just happened wasn't exactly a study in going slow but if you want to do that again, I'll be a more than willing participant." Bass says as he moves his hands back to her hips, pushing her down against his cock harder.

"What if I want to go further?" Charlie whimpers.

"Further?" The word is barely choked out as Charlie increases the pace of her hips.

"I know we agreed to keep our clothes on for now but clearly over the clothes stuff is okay, right?" He should say no but she's looking at him with her blue eyes wide and unsure even as they continue to grind.

"Yeah baby, over the clothes stuff is okay."

"You can touch me Bass, anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere. And if your hand slip under my clothes I'm more than okay with that."

"Charlotte, what exactly are you trying to say?" He thinks he knows and the idea had him nearly bursting at the seems of his pants.

"You can finger fuck me." And just like that, Bass literally comes in his pants. Just the thought of being knuckle deep inside her and the steady movement of her hips, and he's a goner. It's almost embarrassing but considering she just had her own orgasm by humping against him he's not really that worried. Charlie's eyes have darkened in lust once again when he focuses on her.

"Did you just come?" She's breathing hard and the question comes out breathy.

"Yeah." His own voice is horse.

"That was hot."

"Maybe you should sit on the couch now, before things go even further than they already have." Charlie reluctantly climbs off his lap, taking the spot right next to him.

"Did I go too far?"

"I don't know. I want you to be honest with me Charlie, about everything."

"But?" She prompts and Bass shakes his head.

"No buts. I just want you to feel comfortable with me, to know that even if I don't agree or I think we should wait on certain things, you can still talk to me about anything."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty damn comfortable with you. I want the same thing from you too. If I'm being pushy about our relationship or anything really, just tell me. You shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around me."

"Okay. What just happened, that was intense and I'm not opposed to it happening again but I think maybe fingering you is going a little too far right now."

"I'm disappointed but I'm okay with that." Bass hesitates to ask his next question but they just talked about being honest.

"I need to ask you something. How far did you and Jason go?"

"We didn't have sex."

"I know that but what did you guys do?"

"Kissing mostly, light over the clothes petting."

"Did he touch your breasts?"

"Once, just before we broke up."

"So this was your first real sexual experience with another person?"

"Yes. Bass I told you when I was sixteen you're the only one I want."

"So I'm going to be your first, basically everything?"

"Yeah. Is this going to be a problem? Are you, I don't know, rethinking things?"

"No, I'm just... figuring things out, putting things into perspective."

"What perspective exactly?"

"The perspective that we both obviously want each other but I still think we should wait for certain things."

"Bass honey, we just dry humped fully clothed until we both came. The only way things are going to change is when we start taking clothes off."

"Charlotte I know you think you're ready for things to go further but if you ever feel uncomfortable about anything we're doing you have to tell me."

"If that ever happens, I promise I'll tell you."

"You're so sure about all this."

"I'm sure about you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose and that everything you do is with express intent of making sure I'm happy or safe. I trust you, completely."

"So now what?" Bass asks, pulling Charlie against his side, smiling as she curls into his body instinctively.

"We could make out again?"

"Considering that the only three times we've made out have all ended up with us grinding I think we should probably find something else to do for tonight."

"Twister?" She suggests cheekily and Bass gives her an exasperated look.

"Strip poker?" This time he raises an eyebrow.

"Now you're just being a brat."

"Maybe you should spank me so I'll learn to be good." Bass shakes his head, she's just teasing him now.

"I'm going to bed."

"It's not even nine." Charlie sounds appalled at the idea of going to bed before nine.

"You exhaust me." Comes his dry reply.

"Well you are getting old." Charlie is knowingly out of her seat before the sentence is complete, with Bass hot on her heels. The sound of her laughter can be heard as he chases her across the entire house. She's faster but his legs are longer leaving them at an even distance apart. It's only when Charlie tries to run out the backdoor, pausing to unlock it that Bass catches up. He spins her around, pinning her back against the door.

"Gotcha." He whispers triumphantly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh I have plans Charlotte." The feel of his hands sliding down her body has Charlie's heart hammering in her chest that has nothing to do with the chase from a moment ago. Suddenly Bass ducks down and tosses Charlie over his shoulder, opening the back door she was just trying to escape out of.

"Bass what are you doing?" Charlie asks, even as a part of her thinks she knows what he's planning.

"I think you need to cool down Charlie." Bass explains as he walks towards the pool. Charlie starts to squirm in his arms but a sharp slap to her ass makes her pause in her struggles.

"Maybe you do need to be spanked." Bass ponders at her reaction. It bares further exploration at a later date.

"Bass put me down!"

"I am." Bass says as he stops in front of the pool.

"Don't you dare Sebastian!" Charlie is laughing despite her words. As Bass gets a grip on her waist Charlie reaches out and grabs his belt tightly to keep herself anchored to him. Bass starts to tickle her and Charlie let's go to push his hands away, giving him his opening and with a mighty heave Bass throws Charlie into the pool. Her shrieking laughter can be heard just before the splash of her body hitting the water. She surfaces sputtering and wiping her eyes clear.

"Oh you're in so much trouble now." Charlie calls out as she swims towards the edge and Bass steps away, he's not giving her a chance to pull him in.

"What are you going to do? Hug me?" Bass laughs at her as she lifts herself out of the water, ringing out her wet hair. She glances at him over her shoulder, smirking as she stands up.

"Oh no, I'm all wet and there's no towel. I really shouldn't track all this water in the house." Her faux innocent voice is in direct contrast to the devilish grin on her face and it makes Bass a little nervous.

"I might just have to strip, right here and now so I can hang my clothes out to dry before going in." Bass takes another step back towards the house and holds out a hand between them.

"Hey, that's not necessary. I'll go get you a towel."

"There's really no need, it's a warm night."

"I said clothes stay on!"

"Yeah, while we're kissing. Not kissing right now." Charlie peels her shirt off her body, letting it drop to the ground with a wet plop. Bass immediately turns his head away, refusing to look at her right now. Charlie just slides her shorts down her legs and kicks them on top of her shirt, leaving her in her matching black bra and panties. She had high hopes for tonight and was prepared to wow.

"Charlie please keep your clothes on." Bass says as he looks at a spot on the wall of the house, not hearing Charlie's silent steps as she comes closer to him.

"Oops, too late!" Charlie reaches out, placing her hand on Bass' arm causing him to shut his eyes. His first look at Charlie naked is not going to be like this. She steps around him grinning at how tightly his eyes are clenched shut. Up on her tip toes, Charlie leans against him and presses a single kiss to his jaw before tilting her head up to whisper in his ear.

"I am wearing lingerie, black lace if you're curious." Then she saunters away, calling out to him over her shoulder just before she goes inside the house. "Grab my clothes on your way in Sebastian."

Bass hears the door shut and waits a few beats before cautiously cracking open one eye. When he doesn't see Charlie anywhere he lets out a breath.

' _Okay_ ,' he thinks to himself, ' _taking things slow is going to be a lot harder now that she knows I'm interested. And has decided flirting and teasing me are okay.'_

Bass drops down onto one of the lounge chairs by the pool and decides that he's just going to sit out here for a bit while they both defuse. It's not exactly comfortable considering he got come in his jeans but he needs a few moments. Ten minutes later he's picking up her shorts and tank top from the ground as he heads inside. He enters the bedroom cautiously, relieved to find her in her normal sleep clothes, her tablet on her lap. She smiles when she sees her wet clothes in his hand and Bass ignores her smirk, throwing the wet clothes in the hamper. He disappears into the bathroom to throw his own PJs on and clean up.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the night?"

"No, but you really have to stop pretending that you're going to strip in front of me as a joke."

"Oh my God Bass, you say that like I do it on a daily basis. I've done it twice and they happened nearly two years apart. Do you have a phobia about naked women or something?"

"No Charlotte but the first time I see you naked it's not going to be because of some stupid joke."

"Okay first off, I wasn't going to actually strip off my bikini that first time and second, I knew tonight you wouldn't look and I kept my underwear on."

"Did your underwear even cover everything?"

"Maybe you should have peaked to find out?"

"Brat."

"You love me anyway."

"Always." His answer makes her smile as he climbs onto the bed next to her, snagging a book and his reading glasses off the bedside table. The rest of their night is spent reading in bed together, intimate in its own, very domestic way.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, they went there. More to come! Until next time, faithful readers!**


	13. Seventeen Years Old, part 4

Three weeks pass after that first night as a couple and they fall into almost the exact routine of that first night, minus Charlie's impromptu swim in the pool. Charlie wishes Bass would allow them to take it further but Bass is determined that after that first night, things won't progress any further for a while. It's a late night when they finally do take another step in their sexual relationship.

Charlie finds her eyes drawn to Bass and those damn glasses he wears when he reads. She's been trying to ignore them for weeks but tonight she just can't stay quiet anymore.

"You look hot with glasses." She finally says her eyes focused on him, and her tablet forgotten on the other side of her. Bass turns to her with an eyebrow raised.

"I do?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, you're always hot but the glasses make you extra fuckable. Wanna make out again?"

"Maybe we shouldn't mess around in bed."

"Why not?"

"Charlie you just called me fuckable and you're looking at me like you want eat me whole."

"I've made it no secret I want you, and we both know you want me. Besides just because we're in bed doesn't mean we're just going to go bat shit crazy and fuck like wild animals. Bed, couch, kitchen counter, dining room table, it's going to happen when it happens."

"We're not having sex on the couch, counter, or table. At least not our first time." Charlie nods with a roll of her eyes, he's so insistent on making a big deal out of her first time. As long as it's with him, it will be perfect for Charlie.

"So wanna make out? Because you've got the whole college professor vibe going on and I'm all for it. I'll be the innocent, desperate student begging for an extension or something." Bass lets a smirk cross his face and he tilts his head.

"Ms. Matheson, are you trying to seduce me for a better grade?" Charlie's eyes widen in surprise that he's going along with this but she quickly schools her features into the picture of innocents. She bats her eyelashes and sits up in her knees.

"Oh no sir! I'm just asking for an extension, and I'd be so grateful that I'd do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything, sir."

"Come here Ms. Matheson." Bass pats his lap and Charlie tries not to throw herself at him and instead pretends to be timid, shuffling forward and perching herself on his lap with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Bass slides one hand up her long, bare thigh until his fingers connect with the soft cotton of her shorts while his other arm wraps around her waist. Charlie covers the hand on her thigh and guides up, past her hip and stomach until their joined hands are resting just under her breasts. She looks up at him for a second only to find him watching her, his blues eyes dark with lust. She removes her own hand and looks at him expectantly.

Leaning in Bass presses his lips to Charlie's, sliding his tongue into her welcoming mouth. His hand creeps up, gently cupping her breast and squeezing softly, making Charlie moan into his mouth. He massages the soft yet firm mound, feeling her nipple pebble and giving it a light pinch that has Charlie gasping. He continues teasing her breast for a few more moments, relishing the sounds of pleasure that are coming out of her mouth, before he switches to the other breast. Charlie whimpers and pulls her mouth away, panting harshly. She tries to readjust her position to straddle him but Bass' arm is holding her tightly against him. She can feel him, hard under her ass and starts to wiggle, trying desperately to find some kind of pressure or friction to ease the throbbing ache of arousal between her legs.

"Bass please!" She cries out in frustration before finding herself flat on her back with Bass looming over her.

"Ms. Matheson, nobody said you could use such a familiar title with me. Maybe we should stop?"

"No! Sir please, I'm sorry Mr. Monroe."

"That's better Ms. Matheson." He draws back, yanking his shirt over his head and Charlie's mouth goes dry. She's seen him without a shirt a few times but only quick glimpses. This is entirely different and all she wants to do is lick every inch of him. Suddenly Charlie is over this whole roleplaying thing, she just wants it to be them.

"I'm done being someone else Bass, now get down here and fucking kiss me." Bass grins at her from where he's standing and leans down, kissing her soundly even as he throws his glasses of to the side. The feel of her hands on his skin is arousing in a whole new way and he wants to feel her too, to see her, to taste her. Charlie is feeling the same way as she works her mouth down his neck to his chest, nipping at his skin. When her tongue flicks over one of his nipples Bass decides is his turn. He pulls her up so she's sitting at the edge of the bed and kneels down between her legs, placing his hands just below where her tank top ends on her hips.

"I want to see you Charlotte." He whispers as his hands start to slide under top, dragging the fabric up her body. Charlie feels like liquid lava is between her legs at his words and the use of her full name. There's something about the way her full names rolls of his tongue now that they're together that just gets Charlie hot. She raises her arms and Bass finishes getting her topless. He sits back on his heels and just looks at her for a moment, his eyes like blue fire.

"You are perfect. So fucking beautiful." He surges forward, cupping both of her tits in his hands and running his thumbs over her hard dusty rose colored nipples. Charlie moans and tries to keep her eyes from closing, she wants to watch him.

"Can I taste you Charlotte?"

"Fuck yeah, please!" Bass straightens up so they are eye level, but doesn't move his hands away from her chest.

"I love you." He whispers affectionately, kissing her once again before he works his way down, stopping to to kiss, lick and nibble at every inch of exposed skin.

"Love you!" Charlie barely gets the two words out as his mouth and hands bring her to fever pitch. Finally his mouth drags down to her left breast and presses hot sucking kisses all around the orb before taking her nipple between his lips, sucking lightly.

"Fuck! Yes that feels good! Don't stop." She has one hand fisted tightly in his hair, pulling on those curls she loves so much and while other is exploring the all the angles and planes of his back and what she can reach of his chest. When he switches to her right side Charlie throws her head back and her nails rake across his back. For the second time tonight she finds herself on her back, this time Bass presses his hard cock between her legs and starts to thrust against her pussy, pressure and fiction sending bolts of pleasure through Charlie's body. He never stops feasting on her tits.

"Come for me Charlotte." He growls against the skin over her heart before he brings her breasts together sucking on both nipples at once. The pleasure of his mouth and cock prove too much for Charlie as her back arches off the bed.

"Sebastian!" She calls out as her orgasm rips through her body and steals the breath from her lungs. After that she can only seem to get out little breathy whimpers and moans.

"God you're beautiful when you come." Bass exclaims as he watches her recover. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles up at him softly. It's a few more minutes before she catches her breath and can talk.

"That was incredible. You should have gotten me topless weeks ago."

"I am not inclined to disagree. You have amazing boobs, amazing everything really."

"You haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Charlie rolls her hips for emphasis.

Bass presses a single kiss over her heart and smiles at her. "Yes, I have."

His words have the desired effect Charlie's eyes go soft and she pulls him into a gentle, lingering kiss. "I'm so lucky that you love me."

"You're lucky? I'm the lucky one. I get to spend the rest of my life with smart, kind, beautiful woman who loves me." Charlie's smile widens as she scoots back on the bed, laughing when Bass simply lifts her up and settles her comfortably against the pillows.

"So, I was shocked that you were into the role-playing thing."

"I'm into you, everything else is just extra."

"But did you like it? The whole naughty school girl and dirty college professor thing? Because I have to admit, it was hot for me."

"Why did you want to stop then?"

"You took off your shirt and I knew mine wasn't going to be on my body long either, I just wanted that to be about us."

"It's always going to be about us but I'm glad we weren't pretending to be other people either. That said, if you have any other fantasies you want to explore, I'm open to it."

"Do you have any fantasies you want to explore?"

"Maybe too many."

"I'm all ears."

"Another night sweetheart, let's just go to bed for now."

"Aren't you going to take care of that?" Charlie's eyes are glued to the tent in his pants and Bass glances down at his hard-on. Sometimes if he's turned on enough and they fool around long enough he comes with Charlie but she came so fast tonight he didn't have a chance to get there. If he doesn't, he usually excuses himself to the bathroom and takes care of it himself, even though Charlie's offered to help him out.

"I'll be right back." He says in way of an answer but before he can get off the bed, Charlie is climbing onto his lap.

"Charlie, you don't have to."

"I like doing this." She moans as she starts to grind against him again. "Fuck you feel good pressed against me. I can't wait until you're inside me." Bass leans forward, taking a still hard nipple into his mouth. The feel of his mouth on her breasts has Charlie whimpering and grinding against him harder, wanting them both to come together.

"Don't hold back!" Charlie calls out as Bass thrusts up against her covered center, hands on her hips to help them both get the friction they need. They move together until Bass needs more and he flips her into her back again, thrusting against her hard and fast. As he feels his own orgasm approaching he hopes to make sure Charlie enjoys herself too.

"Fuck Bass, I'm close again! Are you?"

"I'm almost there baby, let go!"

"Oh fuck! Harder please!" Bass obliges, increasing the speed and power of his hips until he's pounding her into the mattress. Her own hips are rising to him, and it takes every ounce of will power Bass possesses to not simply rip her shorts off and thrust his cock deep inside her.

"Please don't stop! I'm almost... Yes! There yes, oh fuck!" The feel of her body going taunt under his as her orgasm sweeps through her is exactly what Bass needs to come. He groans against her breast as his body finally releases.

"Jesus, no more of that excusing yourself to masturbate. We're finishing like that every time." Charlie whispers into his hair as they both catch their breath. Bass chuckles as he pushes himself up off Charlie and goes into the bathroom to get cleaned up and change his shorts.

"Of course, there are other ways to finish each other. Other ways that involve less clothing and more hands and mouths. Just a suggestion."

"I told you, we're waiting."

"You also told me no clothes would come off while we're making out and I believe you just took my top off."

"I didn't say things would never progress but we're not going to go from dry humping fully clothed to having sex fully naked all at once."

"Why are you so intent on denying us both what we obviously want?" Charlie finally stands and locates her top, pulling it on reluctantly but she knows he'll want to stop fooling around for tonight. ' _Oh well, there's always tomorrow_.' Charlie thinks to herself.

"Look, if I was a better person with better self control we'd barely be exchanging a few kisses at this point. Much more chaste kisses but I'm weak and I want you and I love you so things between us progressed much faster than I planned on."

"Do you regret what's happened between us?"

"God, no. Never. I think I just got it stuck in my head that we were going to take things slow once we started a real relationship."

"I guess a part of me knew that you would want to take things slow at first but mostly I just wanted to jump your bones the moment you would let me."

"Here I was, always worried about taking advantage of you but maybe I should have considered that you would take advantage of me."

"You can tell me no."

"I don't want to tell you no." Charlie smiles at his answer and Bass laughs.

"God, Miles was right. Never tell him I said that!"

"Right about what?"

"You, me, us. All of this." At Charlie's confused look Bass signs as he climbs back into bed, lifting an arm so she can curl against him.

"Literally the day you were born, I was so determined that we were going to wait until after your eighteenth birthday to even think about dating. Miles pretty much laughed at me and said good luck sticking to my guns when you turned sixteen or seventeen and were actively pursuing me. I didn't think you would be interested in being with me considering the age difference, I was also convinced you would have a boyfriend at this point."

"After Jason I realized there was literally no point in trying to date, it's always been you. All I did was hurt Jason, and piss off his dad."

"Piss off his dad?"

"Yeah, Mr. Neville never liked me much and after I ended things with Jason I ran into him and he yelled at me, he said 'You broke my pathetic boy's weak heart!' His words, not mine and then he went on to say I wasn't good enough for Jason to begin with. Anyway, not the point. The point is, if I knew at sixteen that you would have been okay with us I would have gone for it but I knew you weren't ready so I backed off."

"But then I kissed you."

"Yeah, then you kissed me and it was open season, and you were my only target."

"So aggressive."

"Assertive, I know what I want and I go for it. Aggressive would have been making sure you came over when the house was empty and getting naked in front of you. Or showing up at your place in the middle of the night, stripping, and trying to seduce you."

"Those are oddly specific situations."

"I thought about doing both of them and more, to get you on board with us. After I turned sixteen of course."

"Of course." Bass replies dryly, making Charlie grin. Then she yawns, dropping her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Relaxed. Mind blowing, almost sex does that me."

"Go to sleep, you little virgin sex addict."

"Mmm, I'm a Sebastian addict."

"Good, because I'm a Charlotte addict." The sleepy smile that crosses her face makes Bass' heart skip a beat. Reaching over he turns off the lamp on his bedside table, before laying back down so Charlie can cuddle against him. She's asleep in a few minutes and like every night, Bass stays awake a little longer and just watches her breath. God he loves her so damn much.

 _'I can't wait to marry her.'_ The thought hits him like a punch to the gut. Marriage? Already? _'She's not ready, she's too young.'_ Bass thinks about it some more and decides that he'll wait a few more years, let her graduate from college before he brings it up. Even after he makes up his mind, the thought stays in the forefront of his mind as he drifts off to sleep, his whole future tucked against his side.

* * *

 **AN: Eighteen here we come! Until next time, faithful readers!**


	14. SeventeenEighteen Years Old

**AN: I'm a week late with this update, I know and I'm so sorry to leave you all hanging. The Thanksgiving holiday was kind of crazy for me, and I just didn't get a chance to post.**

* * *

The Day Before Charlie's Eighteenth Birthday:

"Oh God yes! I'm coming!" Charlie cries out, her nails digging into his biceps as Bass continues to thrust against her, his mouth wrapped around one hard nipple. It's six o'clock in the morning and Charlie couldn't keep her hands to herself, inciting this morning's round of almost sex. Her scream echoes around the high ceiling of their bedroom, her orgasm only seems to make Bass more determined in his frantic thrusting.

"Don't stop." Charlie whimpers breathlessly, knowing that Bass wants her to come again, with him this time. She has no doubt he'll accomplish that goal. He knows how to please her body.

"I love you." Bass grits out before pressing his lips against her throat, sucking at the tender skin roughly, knowing he'll leave a mark.

"Love you too." Charlie pants out. "Harder please!" He obeys, his hips slamming against hers in a desperate chase for release.

"Charlotte, I'm almost there."

"Me too! Fuck, I'm so close! Oh fuck, yes!"

"Oh God! Shit, fuck!" Bass groans as his orgasm pulses through him but forces himself to keep moving until Charlie cries out underneath him. His hips still but he stays where he is, his body pressing Charlie into the mattress.

"Remind me why we're having my stupid birthday party tomorrow rather than on Sunday? All I want to do is spend the day naked and in bed with you." Charlie breaks the silence only after they take a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Blame your uncle. He and Nora planned it that way."

"He's a cockblocker." Bass lets out a loud bark of laughter at her very accurate words. Finally he rolls off her, pulling her with him so she's sprawled out across his chest.

"Come on, give him a break. I know it's going to be a hard day on both of you, I think that's why he wanted to do it. A distraction."

"Partly but he's also being a cockblocker."

"It's not going to be that bad, your friends will come over, we'll eat, have cake and ice cream, open presents, and they'll leave."

"And then naked times!"

"If I didn't know for a fact that you love me, I would think you were just using me for sex."

"But you do know that I love you, you also know that I want you."

"I do know that but there is something I wanted to ask you. Is this rush to have sex a way to distract yourself from spending your first birthday without your family?"

"What? No, of course not!" She answered immediately, not even pausing to think about it.

"Are you sure? Because I love you okay but I want this, us, to be right. I don't want you to regret it in a year, thinking that we moved too fast, too soon."

"I could never regret being with you. We could have made love two years ago in my old bedroom with White Snake blaring in the background and I wouldn't have had a single regret. You, Sebastian Monroe, are my soulmate, my true love, and my future. It's always been you." She watches him breath out a sigh of relief before he leans in, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page."

"I just want to be on you." Bass shakes his head in exasperation at her horniness.

"Keep it in your pants one more day." Charlie grins at him, sliding her legs up until she's straddling his waist, her thighs squeezing his hips tightly.

"I'd rather have you in my pants." She gives a roll of her hips, feeling his cock twitch beneath her. Bass groans as she moves above him, tempting him to start up again but if they do they'll both be late. He rolls them over, loving the way Charlie gasps in surprise.

"We're going to be late of we keep this up."

"So be quick about it."

"I've already come, there will be nothing quick about this." The promise in his words only excites Charlie more but before she can wrap her legs around him Bass is climbing off her.

"I'm going to take a very cold shower and then get ready for work."

"Or you could come back to bed and work me for the day."

"Charlotte you're going to break me." He groans.

"I certainly hope so."

"Vixen."

"Prude."

"Horndog."

"Holdout."

"Brat."

"Old man."

"One day I'm going to take you over my knee and spank that sassy ass of yours."

"Promises, promises." Bass knows he's not going to win so he just turns and goes into the bathroom. He hears her laughter as he turns on the water, the very cold water. She's still lounging in bed topless when he comes out, her eyes tracking him as he moves towards the closet.

"Shower, now." He says over his shoulder, not moving to remove the towel from around his waist. Charlie waits a few more moments to see if he'll give her a glimpse of that tight ass but when he just stands there, still as a statue, she knows he'll wait her out. With a dramatic sigh she climbs out of bed, stopping at the bathroom door to pull off her sleep shorts and throw them at him. They land on his still damp shoulder and she hears him groan in frustration as she's shuts the door behind her with a grin on her face.

Exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Charlie is not surprised to find the bedroom empty. Bass is determined that they aren't going to see each other completely naked until they make love for the first time. As it is, he's still coming to terms with how fast they've moved in such a short amount of time. Charlie isn't the least bit concerned, he is hers and she is his, everything else is just details. She's also a horny teenage girl that knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that Bass will know exactly what to do to her to make sure her first time is amazing.

She gets ready quickly, stopping only when Bass pops back in the bedroom to kiss her goodbye. She's all smiles when she finds a bagel toasted exactly the way she likes it and filled with copious amounts of cream cheese next to a travel mug of coffee sitting on the counter. Bass must have made it before he left, leaving her a little surprise. Her day starts off on a positive note and seems to follow that pattern through out.

Nora is waiting for her when she gets home, food and decorations piled on the dining room table. They sort through everything and start putting up some of the decorations. They chat while they work. Charlie's ever progressing intimate relationship with Bass, a man Nora sees as a brother, isn't exactly her favorite topic but she knows that Charlie only confides in her about it. Nora is the only person that Charlie feels won't judge them or be freaked out about them, so Nora makes sure that she's always approachable for the younger girl. Miles tries but Charlie can tell he's not completely comfortable discussing anything intimate.

"He raises a good point, you lost so much in an instant. I know that we all did everything we could to help you get through the worst of your grief but it's been less than a year. Are you sure that you're not rushing your physical relationship in response to your loss?"

" _Of course_ losing my family is going to change things. I lost them in the blink of an eye but I still have Bass and I refuse to waste anymore time. I've been willing to let him set the pace to what he's comfortable with but I'm not willing to stop progressing our relationship. Besides he started all this by kissing me first, and then agreeing to start a romantic, physical relationship with me. And you know, I'm in love with him."

Nora just watches Charlie for a moment before replying. "You'd marry tomorrow if you could, wouldn't you?"

"If I thought he'd agree to it, yes."

* * *

 _"You've been thinking about what?!"_ Miles nearly yells at Bass, who winces at the raised tone of his brother's voice.

"Marriage man, about marrying Charlie."

"She's not even eighteen yet, she's too young."

"Of course she's too young, I'm not planning on proposing anytime soon. It's just something that's kind of been on my mind and I was going crazy not talking about it."

"So _naturally_ you thought of me." Comes Miles sarcastic reply.

"Well you are my best friend and brother, so yeah I _thought_ talking to you was an option. Sorry if I overstepped." Bass starts walking away, shoulders slumped and Miles actually feels bad, knowing he kind of over reacted.

"Wait Bass, you didn't overstep or over share or anything like that. You just caught me off guard is all." Miles watches Bass sigh with relief.

"So marriage?"

"One day Miles but I think she should finish college before I even start bringing it up. She won't be ready for at least that long."

"Oh you poor, clueless idiot." Miles chuckles condescendingly.

"What?"

"Charlie would marry you tomorrow if she could. Hell she would have married you two years ago if you would have been open to it. I've got no doubt in my mind that she would have found a way to convince Ben, and eventually Rachel too." Bass shakes his head in denial.

"She's too young, it's too soon for her. There's no way she's ready for marriage."

"She's too young yes but it's not too soon for her. It's you, nothing is ever too soon or too much for her." Bass frowns at Miles.

"Aren't you supposed to be agreeing with me so I don't want to propose right now?"

"I've come to the conclusion that you two are going to do whatever you're going to do. If you want to get married before her next birthday, you will. If you want to wait, you will. So long as you're both happy, I'm not going to fight you on it or try to dissuade you. Besides we both know she's in charge." Bass lets out a bark of laughter, and nods his head in agreement. They've definitely followed Charlie's path for their relationship more than his, although she's been good about not pushing too much.

"So what are you going to do about that?"

"Right now? Nothing. In the future? Propose."

"How far in the future?"

"At least another couple of years."

"Okay. What if she proposes first?"

"She wouldn't." Bass pauses and thinks about it for a second before he drops into his chair. "Oh hell, she would. She would totally purpose to me."

"And you would say what exactly?"

"Yes, of course."

"Child bride." Miles laughs at the glare that Bass throws at him.

"I'm going be make sure you're childless if you don't stop with that crap."

"Okay, okay. I won't bring that up again. I do think sometime in the near future you should sit her down and talk about this. Tell her you think you guys should wait to get married. She's been pretty good about the no sex thing, right? No wait, don't answer that. Forget I asked, I don't want to know either way." This time it's Bass that laughs, enjoying Miles' discomfort. Even as he laughs he thinks about it, deciding that on Sunday they can talk about it. They drop the subject after that, going about the rest of the afternoon with their usual banter until the night shift shows up and they can both go home.

* * *

The sound of his phone buzzing as it vibrates against his bedside table wakes Bass up and he frowns. It feels too early. Reaching over he blinks at the bright screen and then jolts awake at the title of the alarm he set a few days prior. It reads: 'Charlotte's Birthday, 4:07 am!' It's currently 4:02 am, giving Bass five minutes to wake up a little before he briefly wakes Charlie to wish her a happy birthday. Using the light from his screen he fumbles around in the drawer for a moment before he locates the mints he left in there for just this occasion. A birthday kiss. Popping a mint in his mouth he looks at the time again, 4:04 three minutes more. He fights the urge to fall asleep as time drags and at 4:06 decides to start the process of waking up Charlie, knowing it'll take her a minute to be able to process anything.

"Charlotte sweetheart, wake up." Bass gives her a little shake and she rolls over, snuggling against his chest. Something that sounds like it was meant to be words escapes her mouth but her eyes stay shut. "Come on baby, wake up. I have something for you."

"Sleep?" She mumbles against his chest.

"You can go back to sleep in a minute but I need you to wake up now. Open your eyes Charlotte." Finally her eyes crack open and she glares up at him, the moonlight streaming on through the window making her eyes sparkle.

"Too early." She grumbles, making Bass grin.

"I know baby but it's 4:07 am. On your birthday." He waits a moment let that sink in. She blinks up at him a few times before her eyes light up and a smile tugs at her lips. She's officially eighteen.

"Happy 18th birthday Charlotte!" He leans down, cupping her cheek as he presses his lips against hers softly. He feels the hand resting against his chest slide up and into his hair as Charlie's tongue seeks entrance into his mouth. She deepens what was supposed to be a small, brief peck into a long, slow sensual dance of tongues and lips and teeth. She moans into his mouth, pulling him closer and closer until Bass finally just rolls her onto her back, settling himself between her open thighs. Bass can feel all of his body starting to wake up, and Charlie's as well if the way her hips are moving is any indication. When one hand creeps down his back to grab his ass, trying to pull him closer Bass knows he needs to put on the breaks. This was not what he had planned, it was supposed to be a sweet, simple, short birthday kiss before they fell back asleep.

Reluctantly and with great difficulty Bass drags his mouth away from Charlie's, the sound her low whimper of protest nearly breaking his resolve. He pushes himself away to look down at her but it's dark in their bedroom and he can barely see her so he untangles them and turns on the lamp next the bed. Low, golden light spills across her face and she's looking up at him exactly like he thought she would, love, lust, and confusion with just a hint of her earlier sleepiness are all openly read across her features.

"You stopped." Her sleep rough voice is equal parts aroused, curious, and just a little bit annoyed, probably because he woke her up and then stopped before she could come.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Annoyance is definitely the dominant emotion coming through now.

"I only meant to give you a birthday kiss. I kinda figured we would just go back to sleep."

"Birthday kiss... I'm eighteen." The annoyance vanishes in an instant and is replaced with anticipation and heat.

"Charlotte?"

"I'm eighteen, we're alone, and we'll be alone for hours." She bites her bottom lip and drags her eyes down his body to where he's still half hard and only getting harder.

"Right now?" Bass asks even as his eyes rake across her body and he licks his lips.

"I'm so done waiting. Make love to me Sebastian." Charlie sits up, reaching for Bass and he doesn't hesitate to take her in his arms. Their lips meet and Charlie's tongue slides into his mouth as she starts to pull at his shirt, wanting him bare before her. Bass pulls back and whips off the shirt but before Charlie can pull him back into another kiss, he places his hands on her shoulders to still her movements.

"Woah, hey slow down. I told you before, our first time isn't going to be a mindless fuck. I want to take my time with you, I want worship every single inch of you. I want love you."

"Oh, okay." Her voice is shaking with emotion and Bass can see the tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay? If you're not ready, we can stop right now."

"No, no I don't want to stop. It's just I love you so much and when you say stuff like that it makes realize how lucky I am that you love me too." The hands on her shoulders shift and pull her up until she's sitting. Bass maintains eye contact as he slides his hands down her body and grabs the bottom of her top, dragging it up and over her head. He tosses it somewhere behind him, his whole being focused solely on Charlotte and making sure her first time is perfect, better than anything she ever could have imagined.

"Lay down and just relax. Let me take care of you." Charlie nods and leans back until she's splayed out against the pillows. Bass stays where he is for a beat longer and just memorizes her face in this moment, no makeup and her hair wild from sleep. She's absolutely perfect. Finally he leans down, arms on either side of her head as he peppers the smallest, lightest kisses all over Charlie's face and neck, punctuating each kiss with a compliment, telling her that she's smart, strong, beautiful, compassionate, and so many other things.

"You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my future, my everything. I love you so much I ache inside when we're apart." He whispers just before his lips connect with hers. Charlie is overwhelmed, she thought she had come to understand intimacy in the last two months since they started both a romantic and physical relationship but this, the softness of his voice and eyes, the gentleness of his lips, the love in his words, it's a whole new level to anything they've done before.

Pulling away from the kiss Bass trails his mouth lower, stopping to press his lips over her wildly beating heart, before turning his head to press wet, open mouthed kisses to her left breast. Licking and sucking the soft yet firm orb, Bass works his way in slowly until she's begging him to suck on her nipple, to which he happily obliges. The moan that comes from her mouth is low and throaty, and he wants to hear that again so he switches over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Reluctantly but with a purpose Bass pulls his mouth away from Charlie's boobs and climbs back up her body.

"Charlotte, I want to see all of you. May I?" His fingers are teasing the waist band of her shorts and all Charlie can do is nod and lift her hips in agreement. Bass kisses her lips softly before he drags her shorts down her legs, unsurprised to find that she's bare beneath them.

"Can I touch you?"

"God yes, please!" Charlie groans as she finally finds her voice. Slowly, to give Charlie time to change her mind, Bass snakes his hand up her inner thigh. He's less than an inch from her center when he pauses, looking up at her face.

"Please, I need you." Her blue eyes are dark with passion and when he closes the distance with his hand they flutter shut as she drops back against the pillows, her thighs parting even more as she moans.

"Oh hell Bass, that's perfect!" She cries out as he explores her wet folds.

"Fuck Charlotte, you're so wet."

"I'm always wet for you." When he rubs her clit Charlie's hips jerk and she yelps in surprise. "Again! Oh please do that again!"

Bass does as he's told, rubbing slow circles on her clit, careful not to press too hard. Charlie isn't nearly as worried, as she thrusts her hips up to get more friction. Leaning over her again, Bass swallows her moans with a deep kiss as his fingers continue to caress Charlie. When his fingers slip lower to tease her opening Charlie pulls her mouth away with a gasp.

"Yes, please!" She begs, whimpering when Bass slowly, carefully slides one thick, long finger inside her. "Oh fuck, that's better than my own fingers. More please!" He pumps his finger gently, careful not to hurt her as her body loosens around the thick digit.

"Jesus you're tight."

"Ooh God I need more!"

"Charlotte, look at me. I want to give you more, okay baby. I want to taste you. Can I taste you?"

"You want to... with your mouth?"

"Yeah baby, I want to go down on you. Can I?" Bass stills the hand between her legs and watches Charlie swallow roughly as she considers his request. A big part of her knows that whatever he does to her is going to be amazing but there's a small, inexperienced part of her that is nervous about having his mouth there. What if he doesn't like the way she tastes?

"Yes. Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you want to."

"Oh I want to. Just lay back, relax and enjoy yourself. I promise you're going to love it." Bass leans in and kisses her thoroughly until she relaxes before slowly trailing his mouth down her body. Her tits and stomach familiar territory for him but he pays homage to them like it's the first time all over again. It's only once he's dips below her bellybutton that he feels her tense up a little and he pauses.

"Don't stop, I'm just a little nervous." Charlie whispers.

"We don't have to do this right now, I can wait." Bass flicks his eyes up and sees her still leaning back against the pillows, waiting on him.

"No, I want to know what it feels like." Bass waits another beat to make sure she's not going to change her mind before pressing a kiss to the skin just above her curls. Charlie's legs open more to make room for the width of Bass' shoulders.

Bass settles himself between her open thighs, eyes locked on her glistening pink folds. There's a part of him that's primal, that wants to just dive in and taste every inch of her until she screams his name to the gods, to hell with taking it slow. He wants her to come so hard, so many times that it's hurts, that she begs him to stop because her beautiful pussy just can't take anymore. The rest of him that's more rational and just completely in love with her, knows he needs to go slow and explore her body, and let her explore what she likes. He needs to make love to her, not fuck her.

"God you're beautiful, every single inch of you." Leaning in he presses his lips to the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thigh, nipping at her skin lightly only to soothe it with his tongue. He switches to give the other thigh the same treatment, holding Charlie still as she thrashes around him in pleasure. Finally once she's putty in his hands he spreads her open with his fingers and kisses her clit lightly, enjoying the hitch in her breathing when he does. With the flat of his tongue he licks one long strip from opening to clit, the sound of Charlie's moans music to his ears and the taste of her like ambrosia. He gives her a few more long, slow licks, wanting her to relax a little more before he takes it a step further.

"Are you okay Charlotte?"

"Yes, yeah... Oh God I'm good! Are you?" She's panting as she replies, enjoying the pleasure that Bass freely offers.

"Never better, you taste delicious." He punctuates the statement with another lick to her pussy, applying more pressure. The jerk of her hips tells him she's not nervous anymore, that she's enjoying herself. Gently he takes the hardened bud between his lips and sucks lightly. As he sucks on her clit, his tongue swirls around the bundle of nerves expertly.

"Fuck!" He's rewarded with the strangled curse barely escaping her lips and a gush of liquid pleasure coming from her opening that soaks his chin and beard. Looking up at her face he's happy to see her eyes closed in pleasure as her hands knead her own tits and pluck at her nipples. With reverence, Bass slowly presses a single digit to her opening again, his finger sliding in easily this time. He pumps in and out carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

"Oh fuck me!" Charlie cries out, one hand dropping to pull at his hair, yanking him closer to her pussy. "Bass I'm gonna come, don't stop!"

He can't even pull away from her clit to reassure her he has no intention of stopping until she's completely wrecked. He figures the words don't matter much so long as he doesn't stop until she comes. He applies more pressure and pumps his finger faster, earning a string of curses that make his eyebrows raise. His girl has a dirty mouth, he's curious to see what that mouth can do once they've explored their physical relationship more.

Charlie for her part can't understand why she had any reservations about having Bass' mouth on her pussy. This is better than anything they've ever done together and she can't imagine anything feeling better. Until he adds a second finger inside her, making her back arch off the bed as she cries out his name.

"Bass! Ooh fuck, Sebastian I'm almost there! Oh God!" After that it's just mindless, pleasure filled ranting as her orgasm builds higher and higher until finally when Bass' tongue goes from gentle swirling to firm flicks on her clit, Charlie lets out a wordless, primal cry as her orgasm shots through her body like liquid fire.

Bass wants to keep going, to keep her coming in his mouth but he knows her body isn't quite ready for that, he needs to stay focused on what Charlotte needs. So he slows down, licking his way down to her center, his tongue lapping up her juice as soon as he pulls his fingers out. He keeps it gentle and slow, allowing Charlie to come down from her orgasm. Once he's lapped up all of her pleasure he starts to work his way back up her body, wondering along the way if he should get another mint, not sure if Charlie would appreciate the taste of her pussy juice the way he does. The choice is taken out of his hands when Charlie grabs two fistfuls of his hair and yanks him up into a long, deep kiss, moaning into his mouth. They part with a gasp, Bass resting his forehead against Charlie's as they catch their breath.

"We are definitely doing that again." Charlie pants, her blue eyes glittering in the low light.

"Oh I agree." They stay like that for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes. It's Bass that breaks the silence.

"Tired?" He asks quietly, trying to gauge where Charlie's mind is right now.

"Not at all." She emphasises her words with a roll of her hips, telling him without words that she's ready for more. Bass is ready too, more than ready he realizes, his cock has been hard since the beginning but he's tried his best to put his own needs out his mind and focus on Charlie. Even still, he needs to make sure this is all about Charlie's pleasure tonight. Sliding his right hand back down between her legs Bass rubs her engorged clit in slow, methodical circles.

"Oooh." Charlie moans just before Bass takes her mouth in a heated kiss, his tongue mimicking what his cock is going to be doing to her soon. Charlie breaks the kiss, throwing her head back as his fingers pick up the pace on her clit. When she looks back up at him she can see how much he wants her in his eyes, the way he's holding himself back. Charlie loves him and she wants him to know pleasure tonight too, so she reaches down a trembling hand, nervous yet excited when her hand easily slips under the cotton shorts Bass wears to bed. Before he can stop her she's got his cock in her grasp and she gives it a few pumps.

"Jesus fuck Charlie!" He grounds out the words between clenched teeth, the hand between her legs jerks at the unexpected hand job. Charlie pauses but then begins pumping her hand again, the groan that escapes his mouth telling her she's doing something right. Then he's pulling away from her, gripping her wrist to stop her movements.

"Wait baby, stop."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No but if you keep doing that and I'm going to come in my shorts before I ever get inside you."

"But I want to make you feel good too."

"Trust me, I will feel fucking incredible as soon as I'm inside you."

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm more than ready."

"Trust me, I know how ready you are but I want to do this right, so you lay back and enjoy everything I'm going to do to you. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good girl." He kisses her again, pulling her hand out of his shorts only to push them down and off, kicking them away once they reach his ankles. They are both bare to each other now and Bass allows his hand to return to her clit, slow circles driving her to the edge. He watches as she falls apart again, crying out as white, hot pleasure courses through her veins. It's only as she's coming down, her whole body relaxed and loose that Bass finally takes his cock in hand, guiding it to her entrance. He presses the tip against her, pausing to let her feel him.

"Charlotte, are you sure?"

"Please, I need you." She's still a little breathless from her orgasm but she manages to get the words out. Slowly with the utmost care Bass presses his hips forward, inch by inch he pushes into her, stretching her. When he feels the barrier of her virginity, he stops to kiss her, swallowing her cry as he gives that final push and buries himself all the way inside her.

"Are you okay, baby?" Charlie tries to talk but all she can manage is to nod at first as she adjusts to the feel of him inside her.

"I love you." She whispers, before pulling his mouth back to hers. Bass remains stock still inside her, waiting for her to be ready as they kiss. After a few minutes Charlie's hips start to move against his and Bass slowly pulls out, nearly all the way before pushing back in. He keeps his pace slow and gentle, and when Charlie throws her head back and moans Bass knows the pain has receded.

"Bass! Sebastian, yes! This is... I need..." She can't focus enough to get a full sentence out.

"What do you need Charlotte? Tell me."

"You! Just you, always you."

"You have me, I'm yours."

"I'm almost there! Please more!" Bass obeys, using firmer thrusts and shifting Charlie's hips so he can hit her g spot. He watches her eyes roll in the back of her head and feels the bite of her nails digging into his shoulders as she cries out in pleasure.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop! Oh, right there! Yes, oh God Bass!" He watches her face twist in bliss as she comes, her body taunt under his. The feel of her clenching around him is exquisite and Bass forces himself to focus so he doesn't come just yet. He wants to last for her, make her feel like the wait was worth it. He slows his pace, drawing out her orgasm and maintaining some control over his body.

"You're so beautiful, in every way. God I love you." He presses his lips to hers, his tongue sliding inside her mouth until she breaks the kiss with a gasp to try and catch her breath. It doesn't deter Bass who simply drags his mouth down her throat, tasting the saltiness of her sweat soaked skin, leaving his mark on her.

"So perfect, you feel so perfect around me."

"I love the way you feel you feel inside me, like you were made for me."

"I was made for you, I was born to be yours Charlotte." His words are a groaned whisper in her ear as he feels himself rushing towards his peak, his hips jerking in as unsteady rhythm even as he tries to hold off, to get her coming around him one more time.

"Mine, yes! Oh God, I'm yours too!" She cries out, her thighs clenching around his waist as her hands clutch at his shoulders, holding him tightly against her body as though he might just evaporate if she doesn't cling to him with everything in her.

"I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere." He doesn't need her words to know what she's thinking or felling. They have the same scars, they understand each other, heart, mind and soul.

"I'm close Bass. I love you." Bass knows he's not going to last much longer so he snakes a hand down their bodies, dipping his fingers between her thighs to tease her clit. It only takes a few moments before she's clawing at his back and whimpering as her inner walls clamp down around his cock.

"Sebastian!" His name rips out of her lips on horse scream, her head thrown back. Bass presses his face in her neck, pumping his hips three more times, groaning her name as he buries himself to the hilt and fills her with his seed, both of them trembling. They lay together for a long time, Bass still inside Charlie, holding each other as tears of deep sated happiness fall, whispering words of love as they recover. It's only when Bass goes to untangle their bodies, intent on getting something to clean them both up with, that Charlie protests.

"Stay... inside me."

"I was going to get us cleaned up."

"Later. I just don't want this... closeness to end."

"This is only the beginning."

"I know but I just want you to stay." Bass would give her anything in the world, and so he rolls them over carefully, keeping his softening member inside her as she sprawls out across his chest. He can feel her breath evening out and her heart rate drop to rest, and knows she's almost asleep. He should get them cleaned up but the idea of disturbing her in this moment is completely unacceptable and he just lets himself relax. He can feel sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness and using the last of his conscious mind he whispers softly.

"Happy birthday Charlotte, I love you."

He thought she was already asleep and he's surprised to hear her reply, "Love you too Sebastian."

And then they are both asleep, wrapped together in love.

* * *

 **AN: We're chugging along to the tail end of the story, and I just need to say thank you again to all my loyal reviewers, you guys make posting each chapter a joy! Until next time, faithful readers!**


End file.
